The Half Breed
by JaziD
Summary: Sequel to My Other Half. What happens when the worlds most powerful couple take on a little girl? Will it end up hurting them in the end? Or will they be able to deal with this challenge?
1. Cindy

**This is the first Chapter for my first story my other half. If you haven't read that one yet you should read it. Before you read this one or you will be confused. REVIEW! and Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1

We were out hunting when we found her. She is my little girl. I love her so much. She turns 3 next month, which means the whole vampire world will be here soon. My little girl began to cry I ran into her room, which is my old closet. I chose to have her closer to me so I know if something is wrong rather than have her down the hall. I picked her up out of her bed and started humming to her. When she was first brought to the castle we all had trouble adjusting to her presence. I was a new born so it was painful to be by her for too long. Eventually it got easier for me the pain isn't as bad but I can still feel it.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked. When we had found her in the forest alone we could tell that something horrible had just happened. She was soaked in water from the ocean. Jasper and my father think that whoever her father is tried to drowned her and when it didn't work he brought her to the forest to starve or be eaten. Cindy was scared of us, she was smart even for as young as she was. When she started talking she would tell us what would happen with her dolls. Her father left her in that forest. He couldn't take care of her. He felt like Cindy had killed her so he couldn't take care of her without thinking of her mother. Jasper and I have talked about what we should do about this with her. I just think it's too early. I looked down to her and realized she is still waiting for her answer.

"He isn't here right now, baby." I told her knowing she wasn't talking about Jasper. I have seen her thoughts he loves Jasper… maybe a little more than her real father but she hasn't confirmed that yet. She has a very mature mind for a 3 year old. "Uncle Peter will be home soon. Maybe the two of can play dress up." I told her. She smiled. Jasper and Peter decided to go on a hunting trip with Demetri. Which means they are also learning how to track Alice, Edward, and Victoria, We are all scared they will come back.

"Momma I hungy!" Cindy cried pulling on my hair to get my attention. I smiled at her.

"Well then, let's go get you something to eat." I ran her down to the kitchen which was now used more often; I still don't understand why it was built in the first place. I quickly cooked her hotdogs and put a bag of blood in a Sippy cups. She isn't on the animal blood diet and neither am I. I tried it but it felt so wrong. Jasper drinks from animals because of his power. It hurts him to be able to feel what they feel. God I miss him so much. I wish we never fought. If we wouldn't have then I would have him with me. I looked at Casey and she still had chocolate and dried ice cream all over her face from late last night. Jasper and I decided that when she gets older we will have her pick what she wants to be home- schooled or go to a private or public school drink animal blood or human blood. So she will have freedom and be happy with what she wants. She pushed her food to me showing me she was done eating. She doesn't talk much. She likes to show or point to what she wants. Which Jasper doesn't agree with, He wants me to encourage her to talk and ask for what she wants? I put her plate in the sink and picked her up and ran her to my room. I placed her on the floor to get her bath ready. I started hearing growling coming from where she was and I ran into the room to see her lying on top of Jasper, they were wrestling. I smiled at them and relaxed. I was excited for her to get an interest in boys, Jasper and Peter would go nuts.

"Alright little one it's time for your bath." I said grabbing her and began to undress her. I put her in the bath gave her some toys and left. I closed the door to give her some privacy to play. I walked over to the bed to lay down and start reading Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children. Before I could start reading I can feel him climb on the bed and lay next to me.

"Bella are we going to talk about it? And why is she up so early shouldn't she be in bed still?" He asked.

"Why? Because she went to bed early so she is up early" said answering his questions. I could feel two arguments beginning.

"We have to talk about this Bella. We can't just ignore it." He growled.

"Lower your voice! She can hear you!" I told him. "Bella!" He shouted.

"Lower your voice Jasper!" I warned. We don't like Cindy hearing us fight. It wasn't something any kid should have to deal with.

"Look, we have to understand each other Bella. If we keep fighting we are going to eventually hurt each other plus Cindy." He told me. I looked at him.

"Hurt her? Really hurt her?" I said in disbelief.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant emotionally. I can feel her emotions at night she is scared. When she is awake and with both of us she is happy. I don't want her to be scared anymore but if we keep arguing like this she will be. I get your nervous about everything that's going to happen but you can't just keep her in a box. The more you protect her and keep her in that box the more people are going to get curious." He told me. I sighed, he was right. I need to let her breathe. "So I was thinking.. about taking her to see Charlie.. And the pack." All of a sudden my father comes bursting in.

"Absolutely not! You're still a newborn and we have a ball in 2 weeks. You are trying to get out of this I know you! You want to see your father I get that but the dogs? He started rambling.

"He is my father; he has a right to know I am okay. They all do! Plus how did you find out? I thought my room was sound proof?" I asked.

"I don't think it's a good Idea. If something happens you would like with that for eternity. We have new guards with new powers. Please Bella I am begging you please be nice and do not hurt them." He told me.

"What's wrong with the old ones?" I asked. "If we get attacked at the ball or if something happens. There is a chance we will be outnumbered." He told me. I sighed and looked toward the bathroom to listen to Cindy. She was playing with her toys as happy as can be.

"Look Bella. I know you mean well by trying to protect her." Jasper Began to say.

"But you're not getting out of this. Jasper and everyone else need to be recognized as guards and royalty and so do you princess." I growled and looked up.

"Fine I get it! I am not going anywhere." My father looked at me and sighed. He was going to do the speech. He does it every time.

"Bella if something were to happen to me and your uncles. It would be up to you and Jasper and eventually young Cindy to take care our world and maintain everything we started. You will need to accept your responsibilities. I get your nervous but we all are. I promise we will make sure she is well protected. Right now we need to get ready for the ball." He told me. I looked up at him and nodded. It was the only thing I could do. I know there isn't anything I could say or do to change his mind.

"Mommy I all von!" Cindy called. I smiled at them and went to get her. I grabbed her towel and ran into the bathroom. I wrapped her in a towel and went to take out all the water.

"Baby why didn't you tell me the water was too cold?" I asked her. She looked at me and looked away.

"Daddy!" She squealed and reached out for him. I handed her to him. She was a daddy's girl. She loved both of her daddy's equally. The scary part is she could leave us for him at any moment in time.

* * *

><p><strong>So This Love that will never let go! REVIEW and tell me what you think! Because I will need to know what you think! I have a lot planned for this story! Make sure you REVIEW!<strong>


	2. The ball

**HEY! It's friday! and I am on time! haha... SO REVIEW Give me your thoughts. Thanks for the people who review for the last chapter! and the people who put this story on alert and favorite! :) make me happy and smile!**

**I don't own TWILIGHT! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe 3 weeks went by so quickly Jasper and I were finally able to stop arguing. We have been spending the last free week we have as a family before all hell broke loose. Jasper told me what she was feeling which made me nervous. I showed him what I was seeing in her dreams. It made us both on edge. She knows who her father is. She is afraid she will see him at the ball tomorrow night. Funny thing is whenever she shows him in her dreams his face is blurred out. We don't know if she is doing this for a reason or if she really doesn't remember what he looks like.

"I'm scared that if she sees him, she will leave us. I don't want her to." I told Jasper when she was asleep.

"You're not going to lose her Bella, Aro won't allow her to leave with someone who abandoned her. He left her in a forest to die. If we wouldn't have found her, she wouldn't be here right now. She loves you Bella, more then you know. Stop doubting yourself. I promise we will protect her." he told me. I smiled a very weak smile.

"You know… We can't protect her from everything… "I told him. He shot me a confused look.

"Like from boys." I said. He started growling.

"Shhh! Jasper, She is sleeping." I giggled kissing him.

"We can't protect her from herself, boys, and heart breaks. I am going to let her live her life the way she wants to. Will you?" I asked. He chuckled and climbed on top of me.

"Says the one who wants to run to her dad, with her half vampire child. To protect her from other vampires. I shot him a playful glare and put him on his back.

"I am just statin a fact darlin, that's all. Tomorrow is going to come fast soon people will be here including Edward and Alice." He told me. I sighed and got off him.

"I know, I am just afraid. She is unique. It's hard not to be nervous." I explained.

"Look one of us will be here with her at all times. I promise." He said pulling my shirt off.

**Cindy's POV**

_**(Before she fell asleep)**_

I know their talking about me. I am not stupid, I maybe only 3 but I can hear them. I can see it too. I miss my real mommy and daddy. I don't get why he would try to kill me though. Why did he change his mind and leave me in the forest. What did I do that was so wrong? Am I really that horrible? Bella and Jasper love me so much but they fight about me. I feel bad because I don't talk to them or I let Jasper feel my emotions. He doesn't say anything about it but I know it bothers him. When the ball starts, I need to find my dad and find answers and maybe he will take me with him when he leaves. I just don't want to make anyone sad anymore. As much as I love Bella and Jasper, it's not the same as being with my real parents. It's hard for them. I just don't want to be a bother anymore.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella and I both looked at each other. Her heart was starting to speed up. Which means so was waking up.

"Bella are you ready for this?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and nodded. I grabbed her hand and ran with her to the throne room to speak with her father and uncles.

"Are you two ready for the Ball?" Aro asked as we walked in. I looked at Bella and nodded.

"As we will ever be, but Aro may I speak with you in your office for a moment?" I asked him. He nodded staring at me curiously.

"Of course." I could feel Bella's curiosity spike.

"It will only be a moment Darlin." I said kissing her on her forehead. I ran behind him to his office.

"What would you like to speak to me about?" He asked.

"It's about Cindy."

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't help but wonder what Jasper could want to speak with Aro privately about. I went back to our room and sat on the floor by the bed frame. I began to breath and tried to practice using some of my power. I tried not to use my powers around Cindy. My powers drain me and make me thirsty which I hate to be around her then. I feel like I haven't used my powers for centuries. I would never think about hurting her. But If I tried Jasper would be there to stop me.

"Bella, it's time to go." He told me. I ran to the bathroom to put my dress on. It was a ball gown, it was purple and had diamond on the front. I went back into the room to see Jasper and a very sleepy Cindy lying on his shoulder. We ran down to the throne room and stood beside my father and uncles.

"Welcome everyone! We always host a ball such as this one to introduce our news guards and family members of the Volturi. We also would like a chance to meet new comers since we don't get off to often. Well I guess I should introduce you to the newest guard. Angela, she is a seer. She can see the past present and future." He told them.

"Daddy, Can I get down and stretch?" Cindy asked with a yawn. He nodded and put her down. I reached out to her and she grabbed my hand. I could feel all eyes on us.

"This is my daughter, after quite a journey for her as a newborn; she has a lot of power in her. Isabella Marie Volturi Whitlock." He said smiling at me. I looked around and I could see Carlisle and Esme in the middle of the room.

"This is her mate Jasper Whitlock. Also known as The God of war by many of you next is this little girl." He said putting a hand on her shoulder for some reason he didn't pick her up.

"This here is Cindy Whitlock." Before he could say anything else people began to whisper. I looked at Cindy to see if she was alright but she was focused on someone. I looked to where she was looking.

"Daddy!" She screamed and ran to follow the guy who was leaving. This couldn't be happening!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so tell me how you feel about this chapter it had different point of views including Cindy's :) she is such a smart girl... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please I need to know for the next chapters! <strong>


	3. daddy's Appearence

**As always! I updated. SO make sure you REVIEW! SO I know what are likes and dislikes of this story! **

**I dont' own twilight**

* * *

><p>Jasper POV<p>

I could feel the heart break from Bella I felt bad. She was right about Cindy going back to her father. I could feel her determination about something. I had to tell Aro to give him a heads up. He told me he would make whoever it was pay for leaving a child in a middle of a forest to die. It wasn't right in the human world and it definitely wouldn't be right in this world. We just didn't know Cindy would call out to him during the Ball. I picked up Cindy and followed his scent to the kitchen where I saw him drinking out of a human. He had raped her neck was broken and she was bloody.

"I didn't want you. I never wanted you. You are a demon child." He growled.

"Hey!" I growled back. "Why don't you love me?" Cindy cried. I looked at the man for the first time. He felt nothing. He was a lot bigger then I was but I could tell I was a lot stronger than him. He didn't seem like this was the first time that this has happening. But Cindy has never went to him this was her first time seeing him since she was a baby. I had a feeling that this wasn't his first child he has created.

"She has killed her own mother; she ate her from the inside out! And you honestly want to keep her around. She is a fucking demon! She doesn't deserve to be alive!" He asked.

"So? A lot of human children kill their mothers in child Birth but 9 times out of 10 there father takes them in! Next time if you don't want a child you should be more careful when you have sex with humans." I growled.

"Oh so you didn't know. I mean your apart of the Volturri and you are the god of war. You should know a war when you see it." He growled. He was calm like he knew what he was doing.

"What are you up to?" I growled.

"Children can be very powerful. No one will fight them because they are children, who fights children?" He told me.

"Daddy?" She cried. Out of habit I looked at her to see her looking at him.

"I don't want you! Don't you get that? Stay the Hell away from me." He screamed then he vanished. I wanted to rip the guy apart but I knew that wouldn't help the cause. I picked up Cindy and let her cry.

"What happened?" Jane said with a growl.

"I will explain later. I am going to my room. So call if you need me." I told her. I ran up to our bedroom ad put her in her room.

"What's wrong with me? I didn't mean to kill her!" She screamed putting her head into her pillow.

"Do you want to talk about It.?" I asked her.

"He doesn't love me because I killed her! I didn't mean to! I promise." She cried. I grabbed her and made her sit up. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"Look at me Cindy! You are the most perfect girl in the world. Our family adores you! No one is perfect. Everyone has made a few mistakes in their life. You can't help what happened in the past, you didn't even know pretty girl. I told her giving her a smile. I took a deep breath. I knew she was wondering. I had to tell her eventually and I guess this is the time.

"Have you ever heard of the god of war before?" I asked her. She looked up at you.

"I remember papa called you it at the Ball and then he called you it before he disappeared." She told me. I nodded.

"That's what everyone used to call me before I met Alice." I told her.

"Alice? Why did they call you that?" She asked.

"Alice a girl I was once dating before I found… Bella. They called me they because I was changed for once purpose and one purpose only to over throw papa and the uncles. I controlled on of the biggest vampire wars in history." I told her.

"Changed.. As in Vampire? She asked. I could feel her start to have fear. "Why are you scared?"

"My dad's a vampire." She whispered. It took me a while to get what she was saying.

"Cindy, None of us will ever hurt you. Bella and I love you so much baby girl." I told her and she nodded. I thought about what she said.

"Cindy what are you?" She looked up at me a little confused at first but then she understood.

"I am human." She told me. I nodded.

"Actually you are only half human." I told her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Think about this… Bella and I, Papa and the guards don't eat your kind of food you do… We drink blood." I told her

"You eat burgers and hotdogs with ketchup, and other human food. Your father tried to drown you in an ocean but you didn't die and he tried to leave you in a forest when all you did was cry until we found you." I told her.

"So I am a vampire?" She asked and I nodded at her.

"Don't you and mommy have powers do I have any?" She asked.

"I don't know yet pretty girl either they haven't developed yet or you haven't tried to use them." I told her. I could feel her sadness from not having any powers yet.

"Look pretty girl, you will have a power one day you will be able to run as fast as Bella and I, we won't have to carry you when we have to go somewhere fast. They are going to come just not yet." She nodded. Then her curiosity spiked.

"If you didn't over throw papa, then how did you become married to mommy?" She asked. I chuckled.

"When I met your mother, I was already married to Alice. Bella was with my brother at the time. Alice had brought me to your grandpa Carlisle's house where I started my new life." I told her.

"In the war, when Marie told you to kill Auntie Charlotte why didn't you?" I looked at her. I never told her Peter and Char were in the war.

"Now How in the world did you know that?" I asked her. She then looked down at her hands.

"I don't know, I did the same thing when he came here, I just knew he would be here and he was." She told me.

"Well, look at that you just might have a power after all, and you know who has a power kind of like yours?" I asked her.

"Who?" She asked excitedly.

"Uncle Peter. He knows things, not as much detail as you but it's still some." I told her.

"Maybe after the ball we can find Elezar to see if you have any more power. But for now we have to get back to the ball." She nodded and held out her hands. I picked her up.

"If you need anything you can come to me." I told her and she nodded. I ran to the door of the throne room where the ball was being held.

"Ready for this?" I asked her. She nodded. I walked in. As we walked in everyone was staring at us. Cindy was nervous which was starting to affect me more.

"And there she is, my first and only grandchild, Ms. Cindy Whitlock, Please be gentle with her she is half human and can still be harmed." When Aro explained that she was half human most of the anger in the room turned to understanding.

"Jasper, son let her down so she can meet new people." He yelled. I nodded and looked at Cindy; she looked at me but got down and held my hand as we walked.

"why aren't you the prettiest thing?" Someone told her from behind us.

"Thank you." Cindy said.

"Your very welcome, I am Esme Cullen. This is my mate Carlisle." She said. I nodded at them both.

"I am Cindy!" She told them.

"Carlisle." I said shaking his hand.

"Daddy, is this your daddy?" Cindy asked. I looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah you could say that."

"You are just so beautiful just like your mother." When Esme said that, I just realized that everyone in the room thought Bella was her room mother.

"Why don't we see your mother?" I turned around to walk towards her but before we got there, I heard a voice that gave me chills.

"Hi Cindy! I am Alice! You're so pretty!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Wasn't that a surprise! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Drama

**HEY! So it's Friday! I will always update this story on a Friday or sooner! Hope that's okay but I need reviews! I am not getting many so I need you guys to tell me what you think about it! **

**THIS CHAPTER HAS 1 MATURE THEME IN IT! WARNING YOU NOW!**

**I don't own Twilight**

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Jaspers POV

I could feel Bella coming towards us.

"Thank you!" Cindy said with her politest voice even though she was very annoyed with it. I could tell by the emotions running through her that something bad could happen if the situation wasn't controlled. The last thing we needed was the commander making an appearance at what Aro called a "Non-Violent Event". I highly doubt with what happened so far he would keep this event Non-Violent. If that's even possible, in a room of hundreds of different vampires.

"Cindy, we should be best friends. I am sure you don't have too many." Alice said staring at her. I could see and feel how scared Cindy was at this point.

"Cindy let's get going. I am pretty sure she wants to know all about who you have met so far." I told her. She didn't move but she kept eye contact with Alice.

"Cindy!" I said picking her up. She never took eyes off Alice; it was like she was in a trance.

"Cindy!" I said snapping my fingers in her face. When Bella came over she got in between Cindy and Alice and called her name.

"Cindy, Sweetheart are you alright?" She said.

"Mommy!" Cindy cried hold her arms out to her. I passed Cindy to Bella.

"There is my pretty girl! I have someone for you to meet" Bella told her. When they walked away I stared at Alice.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter!" I growled at Alice.

"Please, do you have honestly think you have a right to call her your daughter? She is Ron's daughter not yours! You two are the world's most powerful and bad tempered couple. Do you honestly think it is right for Cindy to be with you two?" She said.

"So Ron is his name? Well Ron left her in a forest. He honestly didn't care for her that much. You must not have heard about what happened in the kitchen. He made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her." I told her.

"A lot of people hate the Volturi, they think they ALL should die, including you guys. I don't think Cindy need's another death in her life. You might as well get rid of her now before she kills someone. Or you kill her. "I started to growl.

"Get out of here Alice before I kill you! NOW!"

"Fine! But trust me this won't be the last of me. You belong with me Jazz, I am going to make you see that!" She growled before running off. I turned around to see the whole Ball staring at me but Bella and Cindy were nowhere to be found. I started to walk around. I found Cindy sitting next to Jane. I walked up to Aro and smiled at him.

"I hope you all enjoy your time in Volterra!" he announced.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on Cindy, I need to find Bella." I asked him.

"Be quick, I don't want any more drama at my party." I nodded. I followed her scent to the place where I watched her for four months while she was in a coma.

"Bella?" I called.

"You knew? How? Why didn't you even tell me?" She cried. If I had a heart beat it would have stopped. I hate to upset my Bella but I can't help it at times.

"I didn't know, I just had a hint baby." I told her.

"Really? Hint? Don't lie to me!" She growled.

"Baby, I am not lying to you. I would never lie to you and you know that! Her emotions were very up and down so I thought…." I told her not finishing my sentence.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how she felt. All she wants is answers and I know we can't answer them. She may be only 3 but she is the smarter than most 3 years. I also think that she isn't the last child or first child her father has made." I told her. I waited for her to respond but she wasn't moving or saying anything.

"Maybe we should get back to the ball and act like we aren't arguing right now." I told her. She still didn't respond did she really think the silent treatment was necessary right now?

"Bella, I am sorry okay?" I said grabbing her and turning her around. She was in a vision.

"You must not have heard anything I have just said." I chuckled. I picked her up and ran her to Aro's study and sat her down on his chair. I heard a growl coming towards the room.

"What's going on?" Jane asked. Clearly not knowing what she would walk into.

"I don't know, I think she is stuck in a vision. I can't get her out of it." I kneeled down next to her.

"Bella what do you see? Can you draw it?" I asked her grabbing her a piece of paper. She still didn't move.

"Go get Aro, as much as he is going to hate me for this. I don't know what else to do."

"Yes sir." Jane nodded and left. I began to think. I couldn't feel her emotions. This was like when she was in the coma.

"What the hell is going on now?" he growled. I smirked I was in for it now.

"I try to put a nice Ball together to introduce everyone to you guys all at once and this bullshit happens. What the fuck!" He ranted. I looked at him I couldn't help but smirk. He was swearing a lot. I never thought I would ever here him swear. Ever he has been alive for thousands of years and he starts to swear now of all times.

"Daddy? What's wrong with mommy?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know sweetheart." I said picking her up.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave her here." Aro began to examine Bella.

"I am going to get Angie." Aro told me. We found Angie she had been scared into giving us a note from Maria. Maria used her little brother who Maria knew was already dead to threaten Angie saying she would kill him if Angie didn't do as she said. Angie was a shield like one of Bella's many powers. Angie could cancel out powers while they are being used. She and Bella used to be really close friends until the day Angie tried to rape me.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey!" Angie said walking up to me. _

"_Hey how are you?" I asked. Putting Cindy in her bed, she had fallen asleep while she was eating. She has been really sick lately. Aro called Carlisle to see if he could fly down here but he was unavailable. He and Esme were taking another honey moon and wouldn't be back for a month or two. She wasn't getting much sleep because she was sick. _

"_I am fine, where is Bella? I haven't seen her all day." She asked. _

"_Uhhh She went shopping for a bit, to get Cindy some clothes and stuff. I am surprised you aren't with her. You guys are inseparable." I told her. She chuckled. _

"_Yeah well I wanted to spend time with someone close." _

"_Really who?" I asked._

"_You!" She said slamming me into the wall. She started unbuckling my pants. _

"_Angie Stop!" I tried to push her off me. _

"_Jasper you haven't had sex. Since the kid came into this palace, please Jasper I am begging you just this once. I will make your cock feel so much better than Bella ever has." _

"_Get away from me Angie. Bella will be back any second. If she finds out what you tried to do then she will tear you to shreds." I told her pushing her towards the door. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You want me I know you do! Is it because Cindy is in the room? We could go into the forest and you can tie me to a few trees and make me suffer! Please Jazzy?" She said using the same pouting face Bella uses on me. The only difference is that Angie's pouting face was not even close. _

"_I am married. I love Bella, with all my heart. There is nothing you can do to convince me that you can make me cheat and lie to her. Now you need to leave!" I growled. _

"_Fine!" She said slowly walking away. I turned around to go check on Cindy but Angie grabbed me and threw me on the floor and started ripping on my pants. I began to try and push her off me but her shield was to strong. _

"_GET OFF ME!" I growled. She then began to lick my cock. And play with it. _

"_You know you like it Jazzy!" she screamed. She then started to suck it. _

"_Mmm that tastes so big baby." I kept growling. _

"_If you don't get off me, I swear to go when Bella gets here I won't stop her from tearing you to shreds." I told her._

"_Well I might just tear her to shreds weather you like it or not." Bella said grabbing Angie by the hair. _

"_I am going to give you 3 seconds to run before I come after you and rip your head off." Angie then ran out of the room most likely going to find Aro to hide behind him. _

"_Bella.. I.." _

"_Don't worry about it.. I heard some of it… but you might want to go take a shower and put some pants on before Cindy wakes up and see's junior." She said laughing. I nodded and ran to the shower. When I got out and dress Cindy was crying. _

_~end of Flashback~_

I was then taken out of my thoughts by Aro.

"Is she still in the vision he asked. I nodded.

"Okay let's get this over with." Angie sighed. Angie put her hands on Bella's shoulders and sighed again. I waited for Bella to come back.

"Someone is fighting me." She told us.

"Well then brake the connection." I growled.

"I am trying jasper. Last time I checked you needed my help don't start this shit with me." She growled. That's when peter ran in. and whispered something into Cindy's ear and left. She then got down and went over to Angie and grabbed one of her hands. Both Angie and Bella started to growl. I could feel their pain.

"Angie what's going on?" That's when they both dropped to the floor. I thought I was going to lose it and Major was going to have to take control.

"I didn't mean to daddy! I did what uncle told me to! I'm sorry!" Cindy cried.

"Shhh, Baby it's alright. They aren't dead. They are fine. Just give them a minute to recover!" I told her. Just as I said that Angie got up and ran to the farthest corner in a defense positions.

"What the fuck was that?" She growled.

"I just did what uncle peter told me to do. He told me to hold your hand to help." She explained.

"This can't happen!" Bella sat up and growled.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"He is going to try and use children to fight against us to take us down." She explained. Making everyone in the room growl.

"I tried to tell you that but you were too busy in your vision." I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! How was it! Tell me in a REVIEW! <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Bella's Sibling

**Okay so this Chapter is a little shorter.. I am trying to shorten them up so that I can write them faster and update more! so for now these will be shorter! there is alot of talking in this I am writing as fast and best as I can so.. yeah REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I Don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Jaspers POV**

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Kill him! He can't just keep impregnating humans! It's basically killing them." Bella told us.

"You can't kill my daddy! Maybe he likes kids." She said after she said it she began to feel sad. I started to rub her arm and send her some calm.

"Why would he kill her or leave her? If he is making an army of Kids then wouldn't he need her?" I asked. Everyone began to stare at me.

"If He wanted to over throw us then why bother using kids he will have to teach when there is hundreds Adults who already know about fighting?" I asked. You can't fight someone and not know weaknesses and strengths. You can't start a war without soldiers without any training. I know this better than anyone. I can still remember the day Maria was killed. I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders.

"This is interesting but the Guards and I need to get back to the Ball it will be over in 2 hours so once it is done we will meet in the throne room once everyone has left. Come on Cindy, let the Adults talk you have to go and socialize with papa." Aro said picking Cindy up. I smiled there wasn't many people Cindy needed to meet just the Denali family. Other than them she has met everyone in the Ball.

"Why didn't I think of it?" I asked myself.

"Think of what baby?" She asked.

"Follow me." I told her and ran out to the Ball and looked for Elezar. When I spotted him I ran over to him.

"I am going to go tell daddy to send Cindy over once he is done with her." Bella told me. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Elezar! It has been too long! Nice to see you again!" I said grabbing his hand.

"Jasper, Mrs. Whitlock. How are you both?" "Great, how are you and your family?"

"We are all great. I still haven't met your whole family where is this special little girl?" He asked.

"Daddy!" Cindy said jumping into my arms.

"Here she is! Cindy this is Elezar!" I told her. He held out his hand to give her a handshake and she took it which I was surprised.

"We were actually just talking about you pretty girl." She nodded and laid her head into my neck.

"Cindy, Come over here! I need to fix your hair!" Jane called.

"Daddy save me please! Don't let her take me. I don't want my hair up any more." She screamed. I chuckled she sounded just like Bella. I remember Alice taking Bella shopping and she would try everything not to go.

"Come on sweetheart. I'll save you." Bella told her grabbing her out of my hands I smiled at Bella and gave her a kiss. Once they were out of Cindy's ear shot I looked at Elezar who was shaking his head.

"Jasper, if I didn't know any better I would think you have adopted Bella's human sister." He told me.

"That girl's heart beat is a bit faster than humans. She looks just like Bella in a lot of ways. But she has no powers that I can feel. It's like she is developing a slow pace. She couldn't be more than a year old in her mind. Which has me worried she should be developing faster she should look at least 10 but I could be wrong."

"I think she has some power but it's just developing." I told him.

"Jasper that's not possible she isn't the only half-human I have come along in my years. They develop everything except they grow. If Cindy has any power it would be here by now. Unless she is being shielded by someone and I doubt it is Bella because I can see her powers through her shield. If that's not the case then she doesn't have any powers."

"What else do you have?" I asked I could feel him thinking and focusing hard on this.

"It is very unlikely that her father would have given her up if she is just shielded." I stared at him trying to get what he was getting at.

"She looks a lot like Bella; I am not going to try and be Marcus and take his job. I don't have his power but they don't have a bond like a mother and daughter. I mean even if they really aren't mother daughter. Bella try's to be her mom, but answer this does Cindy call her mommy?" He asked.

"Well no, Cindy only does it sometimes but she mostly just calls her Bella, she told us it makes her feel weird. What does this have anything to do with Bella? "I asked him.

"Well look at the similarities between Bella and Cindy. Everyone here thinks Bella is her mother. Ask Marcus but if I am correct that little girl has a bond that should be broken."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't think her mother is dead. I think Cindy is somehow related to Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how do you feel about this Chapter tell me your thoughts in your REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEW!  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. Going to Forks

**Okay so I will make you guys a deal! **

**10 REVIEWS and I will update on Wednesday! **

**Remember to tell me what you think! I use that info for the next chapter! :)**

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ******

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Jasper's POV

I growled. "How is that even possible? Bella doesn't have many people in her family. She has her dad and Renee and the Phil."

"How long has Renee and Phil seen each other?" Elezar asked.

"Uhhh I don't know, they have been married for years. I am not exactly sure how long. If they had a kid, I am pretty sure Bella would know about it. If they had a kid when she left it would be about 4 or 5." I told him. I looked around the room the throne room was starting to empty. I couldn't find Bella so she probably went back to the room to put Cindy down for her nap.

"Look Jasper, I might not even be right."

"What if you are though?" I interrupted. I don't know what will happen if we find out that Bella is related to Cindy in some way if that is even possible.

"What would we do?" I asked myself.

"What is going on? Jasper I can feel your anger and devastation from across the room. "He told me.

"Where is Marcus?" Elezar asked.

"I am right here." He said from the farther end of the throne room.

"Can you look at Cindy and see what kind of bonds is connected to her or how many? " Elezar asked.

"From what I can tell she has bonds to all of us as family. There is one bond. It's not tied to her father. I can't really tell who it is from but it's a very strong bond. Not one of us." He told us.

"So I could be right?" Elezar asked himself.

"That's impossible Cindy has always had someone around her to make sure she wasn't taken. How is that even possible?" I asked.

"You don't need to be with someone to create a strong bond with them. Like how Jake and I are. We may be apart but yet are bond stays strong and as time passes it could be getting stronger. I am in Italy a billion miles away from him and we still friends. Granted we not be when he finds out about me…" She said mumbling the last part. She must have just come into the conversation.

"Where is Cindy?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Well... She refused to take her nap so she is playing house with Jane… Jasper, what did I miss?" She said curiously. I began to stare at her. I didn't want to do it but I knew I had to. She needed to know if we were going to find out anything. I took a breath.

"We made an observation about Cindy; almost everyone that came here tonight did, about how you and Cindy look alike more than just hair and eyes." I started.

"Is it possible that Renee or Charlie had another Child before you or after you that they never talked about?" I asked her. I felt her anger spike. I took a step back so she wouldn't take a swing at me.

"What the Fuck kind of question is that? Does it really matter if she is related to me or not?" Bella growled. I began to send her some calm waves.

"Because if she is it will be easier to answer questions that we have been asking lately like why she was left in a forest to die. If we knew background information then it would be easier to answer those questions." I told her. She began to glare at me.

"Baby none of us are trying to upset you but maybe if we go see them it will give us answers and it will give you a chance to see your parents." I told her. I looked at her I knew she was her that we were suspecting one of her parents slept around.

"I can't do that I left my dad, my parents, and my life for this with no explanation or anything about where I was going and we haven't had contact for 4 years. If I go there is a chance that they won't let me leave." She told us sobbing.

"Do you love me?" I asked her. I felt a ton of hurt come from her.

"Of course I do why would you ask me that?" She asked me in disbelief.

"Are you happy here?" Aro asked catching on to what I was doing.

"What? Why would you ask me these questions?" Bella asked.

"Answer the question Bella." Caius told her. "Yes I love Jasper and Yes I love it here." She told us.

"Would you go back in time and stop yourself from getting on the plane with Aro?" Marcus asked.

"No I wouldn't. I love my life the way it is." She said.

"Then why would they stop you from going to a life you love?" I asked.

"A parents duty is to make sure there child is happy, healthy and well protected. Renee and Charlie would want you to be happy." Aro told her.

"Well then I guess we are going to see my parents." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>10 REVIEWS! Please! That is all I ask for tell me your opinion on what you think about this story! Obviously be nice. But please tell me! I need to know! <strong>

**10 REVIEWS and I will UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****


	7. Changed my Mind

**Okay so yeah I changed the name to The Half Breed.. Haha so yeah Make sure you REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe we were going to my parents to ask them if they had any children other than me. It was stupid, what if they put it up or they didn't tell me for a reason. When I walked into my room I began to stare at Cindy. Yeah I was curious about why she looked like me but it wasn't something that I would go up to my parents and ask straight forward it could be a touchy subject. I ran towards the bed and snuggled next to her.

"Bella?" She mumbled.

"Yeah it's me baby girl." I told her.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"Well tomorrow we might go on a special trip to see your other grandparents but Jasper and papa are still deciding if we should go or not." I told her. I didn't want to get her hopes up because the decision is still in the makings. She yawned. This poor girl was so sleepy because of all the stuff she went through today. I couldn't believe the day we have all been dreading is finally over. I wish we all could have enjoyed it but it was all filled with drama and bullshit.

"Why didn't they come today?" She whispered.

"Shhh, baby girl go to sleep it's time for bed." I told her. She nodded with her eyes closed.

"Okay momma." She told me. It took her 5 minutes for her heart to slow so I knew she was asleep.

"If we do this we should visit Charlie first."

"If we do this? Are you saying you are starting to change your mind?" Jasper asked. I didn't say anything. I began to focus on Cindy's heart beat making sure she stayed asleep.

"Are you mad about this?" he asked, he. I could feel how irritated he was. I know I don't use my powers a lot but this one I use every time we argued. I knew he could feel everything and I didn't want to hurt him any more than us arguing did.

"No I don't know. I haven't seen my mom in almost four years maybe 5. When I come back I will be married with a child. How the fuck does that work?" I told him. I loved Jasper to death he is my love the one I will spend forever with. When I told him I wanted to go see my dad I didn't think I would be dragging him, my mom and Phil in the supernatural world. We both didn't say anything after that. I cuddled next to Cindy and started listening to her heart beat. When I was with Edward and human, I always wondered why he wanted to watch me sleep. Now with Cindy I understood. Before I knew it Cindy's heart began to speed up.

"Momma, when are we leaving?" She asked rubbing her eyes. I looked up and Jasper had left probably getting her something to eat to keep her busy for a while.

"Well, I don't know yet baby. I am still waiting on daddy and papa." I told her.

"Okay, Can I pack thing I want?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead." When I gave her the okay she had a huge smile on her face and she ran to her bed room. I could feel her excitement and I get why she has never left the castle since she has been here.

"Bella?" Jasper called.

"Jasper, we can't go! I can't, I don't want to this anymore." I told him.

"Bella, What about Cindy? You can see how excited she is to meet someone new, and get out this castle. You are going to have to deal with this eventually. You know that don't you. What about her? You are going to hurt her because you won't face your fears." He said. I growled no one understood how hard it was to deal with all this stuff. I was only a newborn for crying out loud! If we did this I would be around Charlie and Renee and Phil. My parents. It didn't help my mother lived in a Sunny city. My dad lives in a rainy small town if people started going missing I don't think anyone would notice. I am a powerful vampire. I could kill thousands of people without even trying.

"We should face this Challenge now and not later. Bella it is a hard thing growing out without knowing. You're always wondering if they ever loved you. Why they left you? What if you were in Cindy's position you would try and get answers wouldn't you? Cindy will never go a day without wondering. If you don't prepare for this with the answers then Cindy won't know. You can't just erase this and act like it doesn't exist. Please Bella, I am begging you! We have to do this! He told me. I looked at him.

"NO!" I growled. I ran out. I can't take it anymore.

**Jasper's POV**

"Daddy! Where did momma go?"

"She went to go hunt baby girl. I am going to call Jane and then she will help you pack." I told her getting ready to open the door.

"Where you go?" She asked. "I am going to go see papa. I will be back soon." I told her kissing her on the forehead.

"Promise!" She said. I looked at her and smiled. "I promise." I opened the door.

"JANE! Come pay wif me! "She called I chuckled I know the last thing those two were going to do was pack. Cindy loves Jane like a sister. If we didn't have Jane to keep Cindy Company, We wouldn't know what to do.

"Jane!" I called.

"Hold on I am coming!" Jane called back.

"Come on Cindy. Let's play house again!" Jane squealed. I shook my head and chuckled. I then ran down to where Aro normally is at 6 in the afternoon.

"Aro, Bella just ran off. She doesn't want to go." I told him. He looked up at me and frowned.

"What? Why not?" He asked. "I don't know. I have tried talking to her but is just so stubborn. She is scared. Do you think you could speak with her to see what is on her mind?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll try my best." He smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so How do you guys feel about this chapter make sure you review! What about the title? Do you like it or do you think I should change it! <strong>

**Please tell me and tell me what you think because I can't read your mind! although I totally wish I could it would make things a whole lot easier! **

**Please! REVIEW!**

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!****


	8. Daddy Daughter Talk

**Okay so this is a much shorter chapter then the others... SO if you want a new chapter then give me 10 REVIEWS then I will give you chapter 9 on Wednesday! :) So yeah review**

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!****

******REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Aro's POV**

I don't understand why Bella wouldn't want to speak with her parents. I started to walk towards the door she would come through. She left at about 3 A.M it's now 10 A.M. most of the humans would be heading to work right now and Cindy is getting ready for bed right now. They have that girl on such a silly schedule. What is going to happen when she goes to school? She won't want to go because she was up all night. She sleeps from 11 A.M to about 9 P.M then she is up for a couple hours then at around 4 A.M she is taking her hour long nap. The door slowly opening brought me out of my thoughts. With Cindy already asleep Bella won't have an excuse for getting out of this talk we were going to have.

"Bella, May I speak with you?" I asked her. She looked around.

"I have to put the baby to bed." She lied.

"Bella my daughter you were never a liar so why would you start now? Plus Jasper already put her to sleep. Now come walk with me!" she looked at me again and nodded.

"Talk to me mia figlia. Qual è sulla vostra mente, figlia mia?"

"A lot is on my mind. I just it's hard. Why is it necessary that I have to go back? I want all the drama to end. Why does Cindy have to be dragged into this? I hate seeing her locked up in this castle all day it's not right." She told me.

"Bella, no one told you that this was going to be easy. You found a baby girl in the middle of the woods and you took her in without asking questions about her. If I was Charlie I would be waiting for you to come back to me. We all love you so much Bella and nothing will change that but Cindy needs you to do something she can't right now. She will need answers when she gets older. Cindy could be the key to stopping this child war from happening. "I told her.

"I can't- why can't we just be a normal family without any war or anything going on?" She whined. I sighed.

"I am afraid not darling you are the princess of vampires, the Angel of Destruction! Jasper is your mate and you are pushing him away because of your selfishness. That boy loves you so much and you are just pushing him away. Stop pushing him away or you are going to wake up one day and he won't be there. That won't be something any of us will help you with because you caused it. Cindy needs you to find something for her she can't find in this castle or on her own and you are making it look like she has to." I told her. She nodded

"I know it's just what if she finds out and she doesn't want to be with us anymore? I don't want to lose her. "She told me.

"Bella you are an adult now people come and go and they will make mistakes. Cindy will do the same. Maybe she will go to her real mom but spend some time with us on weekends. But Bella if you love something let it go if it comes back it's yours but if it doesn't then it was never meant to be. Cindy is a child not an object so this situation needs to be dealt with delicately." I told her.

"They left her in a forest to die and you think should give her back? Why should I give us something that makes me happy? I am sick of hearing about how I put her first. Why can't I have one day where I focus on what I want?" she cried.

"It's not about you right now it is about Cindy. What if she is your relative? Then what Isabella? Are you going to give up? Bella I get you want to live a care free life with your family but that doesn't come until after. You have to face all the bullshit and then you can relax. So you're going to either going to go with Jasper and Cindy or let them leave on their own. Pick fast because as soon as Cindy wakes. I am sending them to our private plane and they are leaving." I knew I was being harsh but I was helping her out. I knew if I wasn't forcing her to do anything she wouldn't find the answers we all need. I knew she wanted answers just as much as the rest of us but unlike she was being selfish about it and only thinking about her rather than the big picture. She wants to see her parents and she should go see them I would never stop her from that it wouldn't be right of me.

"FINE!" she growled.

"I guess, I will just have to endure it." She said walking away. I shook my head. I have been alive for centuries and I still don't understand woman.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY... So how did you feel about Aro's assertiveness? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Please! <strong>

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!****

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!****

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!****


	9. Leaving for Forks

**OMG I am so sorry for such the long wait. I had shit ton to do so I wasn't able to get any chapters up but I wrote a lot while I was in school so...here is chapter 9! and I hope that you guys will like and review for me! Chapter 11 has a sex seen coming up sooo If you guys want to get that by Friday make sure you give me 5 Reviews and I will put a chapter up on Wednesday!**

**I do not own twilight!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Jasper's POV**

I was sitting their wondering what could have changed her mind. I couldn't figure it out. I knew she was scared but was she honestly that scared?

"We will leave when she wakes up." Bella told me as she walked into the room.

"Bella talk to me please!" I asked her.

"About what? I just want a time where I can be for myself but no. tomorrow we are on our way to forks, Washington. I am scared. What if I hurt someone? What about Jacob or the pack?" She asked.

"Bella you already know I would never let you hurt anyone. As long as you keep me in tune to your feelings know that I will always stop you. Please believe me baby when I say I love you so much. I would never let anyone including yourself hurt you. I am going to protect you until I die." I told her grabbing her hand. She was crying bloody tears. I haven't seen them in a while but I probably will never get used.

"You are the Angel of destruction. You are one of the most powerful vampires in the world right now. You can do anything that comes into that head of yours. I believe you won't hurt anyone. If, which I doubt it will happen but if it gets to that point I will always be right here to stop you." I told her. It went silent for a while.

"When we get settled in forks, I think we should go to the border of the rez." She said. I looked at her confused. Why would she want to go to the rez?

"Are you serious right now?" I asked her. She was lying I knew it.

"I have to see Jake, maybe he has heard something from nomads coming through or something." She said. I know she is lying part of me wanted to know why she really wanted to go see Jake but the other half was scared. I could feel the lust coming off of her but I wasn't sure who it was for. I am not going to just sit here and look stupid and let her lie to me.

"Well, I am going to go finish packing. When you decide to tell me the truth on why you want to go see him feel free to come and find me." I told her. She growled and tackled me. I quickly grabbed her and spun her so she hit the ground.

"Nice try darlin." I told her and kissed her on her cheek and got off her to walk out the room but something grabbed me and threw me against the floor and held me there. I growled and stared at Bella.

"You can't just accuse me of lying Jasper. You have no idea what my intentions are." She growled.

"Well I would if you just told me." I growled back.

"No, why don't you just believe everything I say. I am your wife." She screamed.

"It doesn't go that way when I can feel you and your dishonesty. I can feel you Bella. I can feel that you're lying and getting secretive. I have no problem with you going to see the pack at all you can protect yourself but why do you have to lie about it? I wish I could get into your mind to see what's going on. This self-centered, lying manipulator that is out right now, I didn't marry her. Tell me when she comes back." I told her. When she let me go, I walked out the door. When I married Bella I did it because I loved her, she was the most beautiful, kind, and honest, girl I know. I never thought she would turn into this. I don't know if it's the commander that was out or what but that person wasn't the girl I married.

"Daddy, I'm hungy." Cindy said. I chuckled. I bet if that girl never got hungry she would never wake up.

"Okay baby girl. We will get some food in your tummy and then we will head to the plane." I told her.

"YAY!" She cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>So How did you like that chapter? Next chapter Bella finds out some bad news! so stay tuned! the more you REVIEW the faster I put up chapters!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Calling Charlie

**Okay so this was supposed to be posted up earlier but I started to type the wrong chapter. hahaha silly me! but Yeah make sure you REVIEW! I need more reviews! I know you guys are reading but you won't click the button so do it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed my phone and dialed my dad's number. It rang several times but then it stopped.

"This number has been disconnected. Please check the number and dial again." It said.

"Shit! No! This can't be happening. "I said. I dialed the number to the Forks police station.

"This is Deputy Nick Manning. Forks police station. What's your emergency?" He said. I sighed. Nick was a family friend. I met him when I first met my dad. He and dad were very close.

"Nick! This is Bella." I said.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" he asked. "Yeah it's me! Do you know where my dad is? I tried calling him but the number was disconnected." I told him. I had a feeling that I missed a lot while I was gone. I was 100% sure he wasn't dead though because everyone would be on their toes to find me.

"Charlie moved onto the Rez. He married Sue Clearwater about a year ago. Her husband died a couple years after you left. Sue has children. Seth and Leah, Leah is about your age and Seth, I think he is a couple years younger I am not exactly sure. He should be in the office later tonight. Bella, how long has it been since you talked to him?" He asked.

"I haven't talked to him since before I left." I whispered.

"Should I tell him you called?" he asked.

"No just tell him, I am coming home and he will probably call me." I said giggling.  
>"I'll be glad to tell him that. He misses you so much. He wanted you to be there for the wedding but he couldn't find you anywhere. I am sure he will be excited that you're coming home. Should I give him this number to contact you or should I let him figure it out on his own?" He asked. I thought about it. I have been hiding for so long. I am done hiding.<p>

"Just give him the number so he will be able to contact." I told him.

"Bella, I know that you are scared he will be mad. He won't, he is done being mad he just wants you home now." He said.

"Alright, thank you so much!" I told him.

"Yeah no problem Bella, hurry up and get home we all miss you!" he told me.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." I told him.

"Okay well I better get back to work." He said. "Okay, Thanks again." I told him.

"No problem." He said and he hung up. I looked at my phone. My dad lives on the rez now. I definitely don't want to live in his house while we are there. So I decided to look up a house knowing I would be back after a while. So I bought my father's house. I wanted to be close to Charlie.

"Darlin, Cindy's up. We should start heading out." Jasper said taking me out of my thoughts. I turned around and stared at him. He then rushed over to me.

"Darlin, what's the matter?" He asked. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I whispered.

"It's okay darlin. I know you didn't mean to. I love you Bella and nothing is going to ever change that." He told me. At that moment my phone began to ring. I sighed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" he said. Jasper looked up at me.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked looking at jasper.

"It's your father." He said.

"Hi daddy" I whispered. Jasper then went to go grab Cindy and all the stuff we are bringing to the car.

"I can't believe you're coming home but I don't have the house anymore. Someone bought it." He told me.

"Yeah I know, Nick told me everything. I am actually the one who bought the house so whenever we come back down we will have a place to stay." I told him. I could feel when Jasper came into the room.

"Darlin the plane needs to leave soon we have to go." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Bella, when you say we- who do you mean exactly?" he asked.

"Look, I have to go. I will talk to you when I get there." I told him.

"Okay Bella. See you soon."

"I love you daddy." I said before I hung up. I looked up at Jasper

"Let's get out of her cowboy." I said. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think about Charlie? Do you think he knows about the supernatural world? SO... Review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. The Plane ride

**Okay so here is Chapter 11. I had to edit the sex scene alot.. because it was "too inappropriate" in my opinion that shit is BS! We should be able to write with whatever comes to mind but yeahhh anyways...**

**I don't own twlight!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Bella's POV**

The plane ride was a long one.I knew the way Cindy sleeps would affect her in the future when she starts school. She doesn't nap so whenever Cindy ends up sleeping at 10 a.m. and won't wake up 8 or 9 at night. I looked at Cindy; she was listening to music playing with dolls.

"Jasper" I whispered.

"Yes darlin?" "How long do you think we will be away from the castle?" I asked.

"Uhhh maybe a few months why?" he asked.

"I was thinking… maybe we try to get Cindy on a normal sleeping schedule while we are out. So when we get back we can put her in school?" I suggested. He growled and smiled.

"If... That is what you want." I looked at him. That was it, our whole conversation. It was like we were being split apart.

"What happened to us?" I asked. It wasn't a question; it couldn't be because I already knew the answer.

"We stopped communicating with each other. We both became stressed with the ball and the outcomes. So we argued more, I love you Bella I do and I want you to be able to talk to me about everything but you have to promise me that you won't hide things from me. It makes me nervous that I am losing you." He told me.

"Jasper I would never hide anything from you. I just everything I was scared of everything. I wish I could... explain to you how much you mean to me but it's hard to. "I told him. He turned toward me.

"Then maybe we should start now trying to work things out. We let each other say what they have on their mind and say what they want and then the other person does the same." He suggested.

"I could do that." I told him.

"What I honestly don't understand is how you are the most powerful vampire in the world but you're afraid of your mother and father. You're seeing them for the first time in many years and your scared shitless." He smirked.

"That's just it. My dad lives with his new wife sue, what if he knows about me and doesn't like it or if he hates me? What if the wolves put him against me? "I asked him.

"Darling, your dad loved him you before you left. Your personality hasn't changed. What father that loved his daughter before could hate his daughter because of one flaw?" He asked.

"Being a vampire is the biggest flaw ever. " I mumble. He chuckled.

"What was that?" He said purring and kissing my neck.

"Darling, your dad loved you before you left and I am 100 percent sure he will still love you." He told me.

"I am a vampire and now he is the husband of a mother werewolf." I chuckled.

"But look at you and Jacob… He… loves you." I could feel the Jealousy radiating off.

"Babe is that jealous I feel off of you?" I asked him. I leaned over and began to kiss him. The kiss began to deepen. I moaned when he stopped.

"Babe, we can't do this in here. Cindy is sitting right there." He said.

"Your right, let's go." I said grabbing him and going into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I began to kiss his neck and got lower and lower. He stopped me before I could get any father down. I stared at him.

"We shouldn't do this on the plane where we can't cover ourselves when we are done." Jasper said.

"Ugh. Fuck me! Please!" I Whine. He growled.

"Bella!" I knew that was a warning.

"Please we haven't done anything in 4 years. I am begging you!" I said.

"Mommy!" Cindy called. I growled. I was desperate for an orgasm. Once my dad met Cindy and if nothing happens between my father and me, I might send her with my dad so jasper and I can have our special time.

"Cindy is hungry." He said. He kissed me and opened the door for us to go out. When we turned around Cindy was standing there.

"Mommy, I am hungy!" She said giving up the puppy dog face. I looked at her and smiled.

"Of course go ahead and I will get you a sandwich and some chips." I said. I ran back and grabbed her sandwich and some chips. I ran to her spot and gave it to her.

"We are almost there." Jasper told me as I sat down with him. I took a deep breathe.

"Are you ready for this darlin?" He asked.

"No not really but I can do this if your there with me I can." I told him with a smile.

"I will always be here for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so anyone know what is going on with the whole taken off storys? I don't understand what everyone is freaking out about so make sure you REVIEW and tell me!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. She is missing

**Okay SO here is Chapter 12! make sure you Review and tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Bella's POV**

The Plane ride wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but with it being the Volturi private Jet. It didn't take as long. Jasper and I decided that he would go to the house while Cindy and I went to the mall and shopped for furniture. Jasper needed to meet with the realtor beforehand to get the keys and once he is done he will buy us another car. My phone began to ring and an unknown number popped up. I grabbed Cindy's hand as a precaution and answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Bella?" The voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"It's your father. Is it true you are coming home?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Dad. I thought we talked about it before?" I asked him.

"Oh sorry, I thought I was dreaming but I don't have a…" He started.

"Yeah, I know. I actually bought your house. "I told him.

"Mommy is that grandpa Aro? Can I talk to him?" Cindy asked. I sighed.

"No baby, it's not. Why don't you go look at those beds." I told her.

"Bells? Who was that?" He asked. I sighed.

"Dad we should meet. You could come by the house tonight and we can talk." I told him.

"Alright Bells." he said.

"Can I come over there around 7 tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course." I said. "Alright I'll see you then. "He said then he hung up. I looked to find Cindy. I saw her over at the play area.

"Cindy" I called.

"Coming momma." She said.

"Do you know which bed you want?" I asked her.

"I want that one with the draws" She said.

"Okay sweet heart. Do you want to call daddy?" I asked her and she nodded. I gave her my phone to call her dad.

"Daddy we go furture!" She said as soon as he answered.

"That's great sweetheart." He said he sounded off.

"Someone is coming over at 7 tomorrow." She told him.

"Who is coming over?" He asked he sounded irritated at this.

"I don't know. Grampa Aro I think?" She told him. I smiled at her. She was trying to help and talk to Jasper but yet he sounded like he didn't care or he was frustrated with her.

"Can I speak with your mommy?" Jasper asked. She handed the phone up to me and ran off to the play area.

"Charlie is going to come over to the house around 7 tomorrow is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah it is fine." He said. I sighed.

"Jasper what is it?" I asked. "Nothing, Baby." He said.

"Then why aren't you talking." I asked him.

"I don't know. I am in your father's house alone. I haven't officially met him yet. I am kind of nervous he will come in." He told me.

"Aww is the God of War scared of my cop dad?" I said chuckling.

"No I'm not scared of him hurting me. I am scared of him hurting himself trying to hurt me." He said.

"Don't worry he won't be coming by anytime tonight. Do you think we would have the furniture would be ready by tonight if we ordered it like now?" I asked.

"Yeah, tonight or tomorrow morning. Are you ordering furniture off your phone while you're there?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." I said. He chuckled.

"Only you. What are you going to cook for dinner?" He asked. He probably was going to the store to fill are fridge.

"I don't know something small. It will only be Charlie and Cindy eating. They don't eat that much." I told him.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"I don't know should I? I mean we would be breaking our own rules" I told him.

"Cindy Don't do that sweetheart! " I yelled at her.

"What is she doing?" He asked

"Nothing too bad, She is just jumping on the beds. She is excited. This is the first time she has been out of the castle. She is actually socializing with children her own age." I told him.

"Alright, well finish up there. I miss you two." He told me. I smiled.

"Okay baby. I am going to finish the few furnishings I have left then we will be home." I told him.

"I love you"

"I love you to babe." I said hanging up. I looked at my phone and bought the furnishings I wanted.

"Cindy, come on we have to get going." I called. When she didn't respond I looked to where she was.

"Cindy!" I yelled. I stopped. I couldn't feel her. Why couldn't I feel her?

"Cindy, Where are you?" I called. I grabbed my phone ready to call Jasper.

"Cindy!" I called again. I did not just lose our daughter I couldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Cindy is missing! Do you think she walked off? Do you think someone took her. Tell me what you think! I want to thank you guys who have liked this story and favorited and favorite auther nd all that! Thanks so much you guys!<strong>

**Please make sure you...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Seth

**OMG ITS SUMMER! YAY! I can write alot more now. The updating schedule will stay the same. Okay well here is Chapter 13! How do you guys like the names for the Chapters? REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Cindy!" I said. Her Name again. "Cindy, this isn't funny!"

"What isn't funny momma?" "Oh my god! Baby you scared me. Where did you go?" I asked her.

"This kid Seth showed me some where the cookies were." She explained. I stared at her. Jasper and I never taught her not to go off with people she didn't know.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked pouting.

"No baby, of course not. You just scared me. Next time you go somewhere without mommy or daddy make sure you tell us." I told her. She nodded.

"Hey Cindy you forgot your sweater in the play area." A guy said running towards us. Cindy then took the sweater from him. He was about my height, very built. He had a tattoo on his right arm. He had dark black hair. I could tell by looking at him he was Quileute. He then looked up at me.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." I told him staring at him funny.

"My name is Seth Clearwater. Your father married my mom." He explained.

"Oh my God. Your dad, does he know you are home?" He asked.

"Yes he does, we are actually getting together tomorrow night. How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Your dad was upset when you left and obsessively looked for you for 2 years. That's how he and my mother bonded. My father died and she was grieving and everyone thought or thinks you're dead…" He said trailing off at the last part. I began to stare at him. My dad was obsessively looking for me after I left he must have been heart broken when I left.

"Not to sound rude or nothing but why do you smell like that?" He said. After he said it his eyes went wide.

"Are you…?" He said not saying the last part. My powers were starting to kick back in. My gut told me that He already knew what the answer was but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was protect his people.

"Yes, my husband and I are both vampires." I said in a low voice.

"What about Cindy?" He said staring at her. I didn't like the way he was staring at her. It made me feel uncomfortable the way he stared at her. It was the same look Jasper gave me.

"No, Cindy is only half."

"That is a good thing right? I don't have to tell Sam to meet up and go watch Charlie do I?" He asked. I felt like I should have been offended but I wasn't. He wanted to protect Charlie. That's the only thing he wanted to do.

"No you don't. We are all okay. Cindy mostly eats human food." I told him. He began to stare at me like he was unsure if I was telling the truth or not. I looked at Cindy and picked her up. She began to get sleep I could tell. I am trying to get her on a set sleeping time and he sleeping now wouldn't help at all.

"Here" I told him giving him Cindy. He looked at me confused.

"Take her and listen very carefully." I told him. He took her and began to zone out. I knew he could hear her heart beat.

"Cindy is half human. She has blood ruining through her veins. She is 3 years old. The only thing different about her right now is that she grows faster than any other human child. But she is still part human so if we hurt humans Cindy wouldn't be here right now." I told him.

"But your eyes." He started.

"We have to discuss that later on but not in front of my daughter." I told him.

"I thought Vampires couldn't have children." He asked.

"Again something we can't discuss now."

"Bella, I have to let Sam know everything. He is Alpha. He needs to be aware." He told me. At first I didn't understand what he was talking about but then I figured it out. They are all Wolves.

"Alright but I do ask that you let me have a Chat with my father before you guys start any trouble." I told him.

"Charlie knows about everything. The Cullen's, Edward, Jacob, which I don't' think he will be too happy about you being… yeah and I don't think he will be happy about you being married either. Well I should get back to work I will catch you later." He told me. I nodded.

"Here is my number, tell Sam if he would like to speak with me he can give me a call." I told him. He nodded and started to go up to customers. I paid for everything I wanted on my phone and put Cindy in her car seat. When we started driving away she began to start falling asleep. After a few blocks my phone began to ring. I looked at it and it was an unknown number. I had a feeling about who it was.

"Bella Swan." I said loud enough to wake Cindy.

"Bella its Sam, I heard you were back in town. "

"Yeah I am, I live in Charlie's house now." I told him.

"yeah I know. Look I was hoping we could meet at your house tonight and have a chat." He said.

"Sam, I am not a threat. I am just here on business and once it is done. You will never hear from or see me ever again. I am not here to start a fight." I told him.

"I just need reassurance. I want to meet you and your family. Do you mind if I bring my wife and my son?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah that's excellent. I will make some dinner for us. I hope you don't mind but we don't have much furniture yet." I told him.

"That is fine we will see you tonight." He said.

"See you tonight." I said and hung up. I couldn't help but notice the strain in his voice. I looked in my mirror to see Cindy fighting her tiredness. I stepped on the gas to get her home before she fell asleep. I then sent Jasper a text.

_Alpha wolf &family are coming for dinner tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Snaps the Alpha's family is coming to dinner and Seth is looking at Cindy like Jasper looks at Bella. Do you think he imprinted? Remember the Deal 5 REVIEWS and I will post on Wednesday! I feel like no on is reading or liking it so please tell me what you think! <strong>_  
><em>


	14. Angry Alpha

**YAY! I finally got it done. it took me like four tries to get the final chapter done. Haha So something interesting happens in this chapter! haha So tell me what you think in that blue button at the end of the page! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Bella's POV**

When I got to the house some of the furniture was there.

"Well that was quick." I mumbled to myself. The movers were working at a slow pace. Luckily our TV and kitchen furniture came.

"Can you just empty everything into the garage and be on your way. We can take care of the rest." I told them. They looked at me and Cindy confused but nodded. When they were finished I handed them a tip and sent them on their way. Once they were gone I picked up Cindy and took her to her soon to be bedroom and gave her the toys she brought and she started to play. I played with her guaranteeing that she stays awake. After Jasper was done with the furniture, he left to go pick up some groceries.

"Mommy, I hungy." I smiled at her.

"I bet you are bean. Do you wan to help me cook dinner when your daddy gets back?" I asked her. She yawned.

"Yeah, what we having?" She asked.

"Lasagna?"

"YAY" She cheered. I smiled. When Jasper got home from the store, we started the lasagna. After we placed it in the oven we heard the door knock.

"I'll get it." Cindy screamed running towards the door. When she opened it I ran to the door. I ran to the door to see a big muscled man.

"MOMMY" Cindy said with a high pitch scream.

"Bean you're alright." I told her as she ran off scared.

"Sam, it's nice to actually meet you." I said holding my hand out. But pulling back when he didn't shake it, instead his wife reached out her hand.

"Bella, my name is Emily. I have heard a lot about you from Jake, Billy and your father." She told me. I smiled and took her hand shaking it.

"Nice to meet you!" I told her. Sam looked very irritated and uncomfortable. I tried to put my shield over our scents to cover it so he wouldn't have to smell it.

"Momma, the Zana is ready." She told me in a whisper holding her hands up for me to hold her. I picked her up. I looked up to see Sam holding his son. I smiled.

"Well this must be little Ryan. Can you say hi?" I asked her.

"Hi. She whispered.

"How old are you?" Emily asked her.

"I'm tree." She said.

"Oh well, Ryan here is three too."

"Cindy why don't you show Ryan your toys?" I asked her.

"Mamma iO non voglio fargli vedere I miei giocattoli o giocare con lui Ha un cattivo odore." She said. I stared at her and bit my tongue to keep me from laughing.

"Cindy non e molto bello! Vai ora! Non farmidire al vostro papa!" I told her.

"Yes momma!" said looking sad.

"Sorry, she can smell your scent. " I told them.

"Why can't I smell yours?" he asked sitting on the chair.

"Oh well because I put my shield up over the scent so that you don't feel so uncomfortable." I told him.

"That's awfully nice of you. I just have a question for you." Emily said.

"Anything don't feel bad to ask me questions." I told them.

"Is she… human?" she asked.

"Yes, well she is half human, she doesn't have any venom.. Yet. We don't know if she will have any in the near future." I told them. I ran to the kitchen and pulled out the lasagna and then ran to the table making Sam jump. I placed the lasagna on the table.

"Dinner is ready." I called to Cindy. Sam stared at it for a while. Cindy and Ryan came running down taking an empty seat.

"You made dinner?" Sam said.

"Well of course. Cindy has to eat so I figured you guys would be hungry too." I told him. I looked at my phone.

"6:36, Jasper should be home soon." I said to myself. Sam growled.

"WHAT?"

"Sam, stop. They aren't going to hurt us. You need to relax and enjoy the nice dinner Bella has made for us." She told him. He growled.

"We should go." He said.

"Sam, that is very rude." Emily scolded.

"Ryan come on we are leaving" Sam growled. Emily then picked him up.

"Bella we would love to have dinner with you. Sam you can leave if you would like. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Emily said. Sam then started shaking violently. By the time he goes out of the house he was vibrating. Once he was transformed he ran straight for the forest and howled.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAPS! Sam is pissed. He is howling. what do you think will happen next? Oh so Cindy spoke Italian. You wanna know what she said? <strong>

**-Mamma iO non voglio fargli vedere I miei giocattoli o giocare con lui Ha un cattivo odore.- Here she says something along the lines of "mommy I don't want to give him my toys or play with him he smells funny!**

**- "Cindy non e molto bella! Vai ora! Non farmidire al vostro papa." - She said something along the lines of... "Cindy that's Not nice. Go Now! Don't make me go tell your dad." **

**I got all the translation off google so If something is wrong or something like that then blame them not me. I wanna speak Italian! that would be awsome I would never need a translator! **

**OKAY so make sure you review and tell me what you think! because I need to know!**


	15. Fucking Leeches

**Okayy.. So chapter 15... uhhhhh I have gotten alot of alerts and stuff! when I saw all that... I was like OMGGGGGG So ooh uhhh I have a question for ALL my readers who reading... I need you to anwser some questions because I need inspirationg! **

**QUESTIONS: -What are somethings that should happen in La Push? **

**-Should Edward or someone ruin there good time? **

**-Who do you think Cindy's mom is?**

**Alright so those are my questions I am losing my imagination so tell me what you think! please! help me with that **

**Also thank Yall so much for reading! **

**Love ya**

**~JaziD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Uhhh, Emily you didn't have to-"I started.

"No I did. I don't know what has gotten into him. He came here to tell you the rules and to make peace. I honestly don't think you are like normal vampires. You have a daughter that could be my own. I can tell you have a motherly instinct to protect her with everything you have. I want you to come to the bonfire tomorrow maybe they could see that you're different… I can see it in Jacobs, Charlie, Sue, Seth and even Leah's eyes. You are their family… It affects the whole pack. I want them all to be happy Bella. So maybe tomorrow you and Cindy could meet me by the border and I could walk you to the beach." She said. I didn't understand I barely knew the pack. I barely knew her and yet she wanted to come and help me fix things with my best friend, my new family.

"They aren't going across that border. You know the punishment for crossing that border. I was with the Cullen's to know that once any vampires cross the border they will be murdered." Jasper growled. I hugged him and placed my hand on his chest to calm him.

"I have nothing against you Emily. You seem like a very nice lady but I am only protecting my family. The treaty still stands with the Cullen's and I don't think it would be right to brake." He told her.

"But I will be there to protect you. They can't hurt you if I am standing in front of you can they?" She asked.

"Bella and I are vampires. We are the enemy naturally treaty or not we aren't supposed to get along." Jasper said. He was being as polite as he could. I bit my lip before I could say anything someone else stepped in.

"Emily, if it means that much for all of us to be together... I guess we can have a small get together one day. I will not let them on our land though. You know the consequences of that." Sam told her. He looked at little calmer still on edge but calm enough to hold a respectful conversation. She smiled at him.

"Okay! How about Wednesday? That way you could speak with your father first." She said excitedly. I looked at Jasper. He nodded.

"Okay, that would be fine." I told her. She squealed. I then grabbed a spoon and cut a big piece out of it. Splitting it in half and giving one half to each kid. I handed the spoon to Emily to help herself to the lasagna. After it was on her plate she took a bite.

"Sam, if you want some help yourself. I made enough to fill you up." I told him.

"Bella this amazing, Sam taste this it's absolutely wonderful." Emily said putting it towards his face. He was a stubborn Alpha. I knew this wouldn't last with Emily. She wasn't going to let him be rude and He would do anything to keep her happy.

"If something happens to anyone in forks or la push while you're here. You will not live to see another day." Sam growled. After Sam mad that comment I knew that Jasper wouldn't' hold his patience and the Major would make his first appearance in years. I ran over to him and wrapped my hands around him. He began to step forward when I ran over to grab Cindy and placed her in his hands knowing that with Cindy so close to him and a fight. He would calm down.

"Jasper calm down!" I warned him.

"I hate how he comes in for a nice dinner and he is acting like a mutt being obnoxiously rude when we have done nothing wrong." Jazz said.

"Look at your eyes leech. You kill humans. Both of you, She is human. Soon you will be sucking her dry." Sam Snapped. I looked at Cindy her eyes went wide.

"Cindy!" I called before she ran out of the room.

"Sam you wanted to come here and make peace. Yet you have made their daughter who has much human in his blood as your son. You need to leave. Ryan and I will be staying here for the night and if not we will be staying in a hotel. Is that okay?" She asked me.

"I don't think-"

"Of course you are welcome here anytime." I told her glaring at Jazz.

"Emily"

"No, Sam you need to learn that even though they are the enemy you should respect them until they give you a reason not to. I can't just stand by and watch you hurt people you barely know! You need to take to night and figure things out. I love you Sam. I do but I don't love this side of Sam." Emily told him. I leaned back against Jazz. I admire Emily. The Alphas wife is basically standing up for a vampire family she met that say. She has balls.

"If you attack any of them, I swear it will be over." She threatened. Jasper and I can feel her fib. So we slowly walk to the kitchen and start cleaning up.

"Emily you can't just-"

"Yes I can Sam! I refuse to let Ryan grow up with the discrimination!" Emily told him. He growled and ran out the door landing on all fours as he hit the ground.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to put you in the spot." She told us.

"You are fine. I am sure if I was in the position I would have done the same thing." I told her. This statement made Jazz growl. The thought of me in a house full of wolves with Cindy it would make him uneasy which is what he can relate to Sam too.

"Emily you can stay as long as you feel you need to." I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sooo I next Chapter there will be new Characters and a new Pov! I really need those QUESTIONS ASKED. So please please tell me<strong>

**REVIEW.. tell me what you think**

**QUESTION: -What are somethings that should happen in La Push? **

**-Should Edward or someone ruin there good time? **

**-Who do you think Cindy's mom is?**

**Soooo If you guys could tell me all that or give me some Ideas... you will be Awsome! :)**

**-JaziD**


	16. Helping hands

**HELLO PEOPLE! HERE is Emily's POV! lol So ummm next chapter will be a petition! because well I want to keep my storys lol. So make sure you sign it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Emily's POV**

I smiled. I had a feeling from the moment I stepped into this house that Bella was a great person and she just proved that by letting me and Ryan spend the night in her house. When we put the kids to bed Bella, Jasper and I sat on the couch listening to silence.

"So why did you come back?" I asked but then blushed.

"I am sorry! That was rude of me." I said.

"No it's fine. I came back to figure out things about Cindy." She told me leaning her head against Jasper. Why would they need to figure out things about their own daughter?

"Why would you need to figure out things about her? Is she sick?" I asked.

"No nothing like that." She looked at Jasper.

"She isn't our daughter." He said finishing for her.

"Then why do you two look so much alike?" I asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. Bella was changed 6 months before she was born." Jasper said.

"My mother was pregnant with Payton at the time. So she wouldn't have been able to get all the way to Italy." She told me. I chuckled.

"So you were literally in another country. Your father had all his connections looking for a clue to where you were. You were hiding in Italy. I heard it was beautiful there." I said. I have always wanted to go to Italy but since Sam is Alpha we can't leave. He has the fear of leaving and then La Push going extinct.

"Yes, it is. You should come up sometime. Have jasper and I take care of the pack." She said jokingly. Jasper started to nuzzle her neck. I stared at him.

"So… Jasper Cullen?" I said with a chuckle. He smirked at me.

"I believe we haven't officially met. My name is Jasper Whitlock Mam." He said extending his hand. I smiled and took it.

"Emily Uley." I said. Bella and Jasper were so welcoming so nice. There was a small knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Bella said. I jumped up and sat by Jasper.

"I have a bad feeling about who is knocking on the door." I said.

"Emily you are safe. Bella and I are the two most powerful Vampires in the world. We will protect you and Ryan with our lives."

"Jake how are you?" Bella said from the door causing e two of us to stiffen and run to the door. When I got there he completely ignored her.

"Emily I saw what happened. I came to see if it was true." He said then he looked Bella up and down.

"You look the same." He said.

"She is the same girl from your memories. The things you said about her. Her personality it's all there and the same." I told him. He looked her up and down and hugged her making Jasper growled.

"Back off Blondie! I get it she is all yours but for 5 minutes I want my best friend back!" He growled. I turned to Jasper and grabbed his arm dragging him to the living room.

"So I want to know more" I told him. He began to stare at me and then where Bella and Jake were standing.

"About what?"

"Everything, how was Bella changed? Why you two chose Italy? How did you guys find Cindy? Why do you have to find Cindy's mother? Why did you come back to forks?" I asked. He stared at me for a while.

"Bella's change wasn't expected or planned. She was attacked by Alice." He said. He began to tell me things that happened when he got to Volterra where they were staying. Why they needed to find Cindy's mother. About the war Cindy's father was starting against them. I wanted to help them but I knew that it was too dangerous and Sam wouldn't allow it.

"I want to help." I told him. By this time Jasper and I were sitting close talking.

"uhh Emily I don't think that is a good Idea." He said

"Why not?"

"Well because Sam my ALPHA will get mad and take off my dick and hang it with me because I let you get into trouble." Jake said.

"I just want to help." I told him.

"And he just wants you safe. He loves you probably just as much as Blondie loves Bella. I know Sam is over protective trust me I am the same way he just wants you safe babe that's all." He told me I then looked at Bella and Jasper.

"Jake and I want to help you with your quest. I told him.

"Wait what?"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? tell me what you think and make sure you sign my Petition to add MA rating! :)<strong>


	17. Petition

Hello people of fanfiction and beyond! I do apologize, but this is NOT a chapter. It is, in fact, a petition.

Word has it that there is a group of people on fanfiction and they are reporting stories with lemons or age inappropriate conduct (for the M rating, anyway). This is not acceptable. What makes it worse is that the authors are not given any indication that their story is to be removed from the site. This is wrong and unjust.

Many authors like me on this website do write lemons. For them to have us wonderful stories deleted without notice is extremely unfair. Especially since most of these stories have great plots. Just because a story has a lemon in it does not mean it should be deleted! If a reader is offended by one, they should send a message to the author, not fanfiction. An author should have more control over what they write and they should not write in fear that their story will be deleted. If it's just deleted all their hard work goes down the drain! I think there are multiple solutions to this problem!

1. Fanfiction should change the way they delete stories. They should at least send an email to the author with an exact excerpt from the reader saying why they reported it and when they will be deleting the story. This way, authors can save their work, adjust it, and repost again. If you just delete the fanfiction without warning then all the persons work goes down the drain

2. Get an MA rating! I think that this is the best solution. This way, a writer's creative ability is not interrupted with regulations and rules that they have to follow. If fan fiction is truly a place where an author can express themselves, they should add this rating. Fanfiction isn't "unleashing the imagination" by taking us off for putting lemons in our story. 50 shades of grey was a twilight fanfiction that had tons of lemons in it and it was turned famous and the writer is making millions off it. So why limit our writings?

Fanfiction administrators, if you happen to be reading this, please consider these ideas.

Please, copy paste this message (or write one of your own like I did) and put this as a temporary chapter in your stories. Spread the word around! If you are not a writer, but have an account, post this on your profile! If you are not a writer and don't have an account, send an email! Anything to stop this mutiny would be greatly appreciated!

Thank you for taking the time to read this!

With much love,

JaziD

P.S. One more thing. If you are reading this right now and would like to add your name to the petition, please send me a review or a PM and I'll gladly add it for you. If you would like, I could also add a quoted message from you stating a reason why or what your opinion on this is. These messages will be copied above the petitioned names :)

MikkiRoseHale:

"I don't really write FF, but I do love reading them and to hear that stories are being taken down doesn't set well with me. I am all for the petition to get, at the least, a specific reason for why the story has to be removed, an option to remove some of the more mature content, and a date for when it needs to be done by. But, honestly, if the rating is M and you know that M will include content not meant for younger readers, why read it? If you know the story, based on the rating, isn't meant for you, don't read it and then report it because you read something that you didn't like. And if you are old enough to read the M content, then you should have no problem with what it says. And if you know you will, like I said before, don't read it."

littledancer101:

"I [don't] write them but I love reading them and to think that some of these WONDERFUL stories are gettin taken down bacause they have the teensiest but of lemon in them is unfair!"

Kirbs85:

"Having an MA rating would be the best way to go and if the people are offended by lemons then stop reading the story! It is completely unjust for people to 'unleash your imagination' only to have it cut back or completely deleted because a few choice people are offended. Grow up and stop acting like children because you read something that the majority of people like but you dont."

Bookloverstar:

"I wrote a lemon story, only one too and there's a chance it could be feared? Hell no! Authors should be as creative as they want without rules because then it will just be how well we write THEIR rules."

MissAvidReader:

"M stands for Mature which includes but is not limited to stories containing: sex, rape, abuse, offensive language or any combination of these. I hate the great authors might possible have their work taken down because some ppl are butt-hurt! If you don't like a story, don't read it. I read mostly M stories and have come across a few that a but too much for even me to handle. Did I report them? Hell no! I clicked the little x in the corner of my screen and made a mental note to be cautious of reading that author's work!"

Fresh-Blood-was-drawn-2night:

"I think it's unfair that good stories are being deleted just cuz some people doesn't like stories with lemons. But if they think about it, if a story has an M rating and you don't like lemons. Then here's a funny thought: don't read it!"

JaziD:

Fanfiction is a place where I can unleash some of my imagination. It's a place where I can show my writing ablity's. You guys should just add a MA rating! There are so many Lemon stories that I am addicted to on here and they are being threatened because of this mess! My stories are being threated because they are too inappropriate. There is no other website we can go to online because we would be flagged and permanently deleted off the site. If this website is about unleashing your imagination then why is there stories being taken down?

Gothica1366:

I think that fanfiction should give the option for adding the MA rating for stories.  
>Also the M rating allows sex so if people dont want to read sex scenes then<br>dont read stories with M ratings. If they read them and they dont like them  
>they can easaly stop reading the story.<p>

cullenwhitlockhottie01:

I may not have posted any storys as of yet but i plan to in the future but all of my storys have lemons  
>in there but what is the point of me posting my storys if FF is just going to<br>take them down when i post it. I've been reading stories fromthis site for  
>over 2 or 3 years but now i find half of all the stories that i favorited has<br>been taken down. There is a better way to secure the site and whatever just  
>add the 'MA'<p>

Angelvnzl:

I'm not a writer but I love to read the stories and I feel ff is treating our  
>writers unfair and the readers suffer as well because our favourite stories<br>just dissapear without warning! I joined ff because I can read and review from  
>my phone with most of the other sites I can only read!<p>

**Petition MA rating/ notifacation to know before your story is deleted!**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain

Katie E. Black

carmeleissle5cullen

Tomboy Amy

MikkiRoseHale

littledancer101

Kirbs85

Terrabith

Annabelle Callaway

PassionIsKey

Bookloverstar

BurningTopaz

MissAvidReader

Mytical-Mist-Devil

mione03

Fresh-Blood-was-drawn-2night

princessabbie10

black rose a.k.a jane longley

Fern Hathaway97

SARAHlovesMADDY

tyra8888

Winter Windwhisper

awesomeami316

JaziD

Xo BellaItalia oX

Gothica1366

cullenwhitlockhottie01

Angelvnzl

dolhpin33

dramaqueen1917

jeangary28

deerslayer1100


	18. Saving Leah

**Okayy so here is Chapter 17.. umm If you haven't signed my petition yet.. then you definitly should. I have one in My Other half story. I also have one in here. Soooo yeah.. Make sure you review and tell me what you think because I need to know how to change the story up and make it more interesting!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Wait what?" Jake responded. I stared at the two of them. I am happy I got my best friend back and I got a new friend in the making but I can't and wouldn't as them to help me find out the truth. The truth can end up hurting them.

"Look, Bella and I are grateful for your volunteering but you getting into this may end up being dangerous for all of you." Jasper told them. I looked at Jasper and laughed.

"Good luck Jazz, you can't convince them they already have made up their minds.

"Whoa! Stop! I didn't agree to any of this, I can't put my imprint in danger and you can't put Ryan in danger Emily. They have to- "I gasped.

_Leah was running through the trees. A newborn was chasing her on top of the trees. The newborn was jumping from tree to tree chasing her. The newborn jumped on her back and grabbed her throat. She isn't strong enough to stop it by herself. She has to get into wolf form but she can't without spilling the secret. She knocked the newborn off of her and bolted out of there. _

"_Sam! Someone help me!" She screamed before it grabbed her leg and climbed on top of her. She kicked it off of her and started running as fast as she could. She grabbed her phone to make a call. It says June 21__st__ 1:12 pm. She tripped over a tree limb and dropped her phone. She tried to grab her phone but he foot was stuck. The vampire caught up to her and bites her neck and drains her dry. The people that were watching began to scream but the vampire ran after them and drained them dry_

**End of Vision**

When I got back to my body everyone was staring at me. I looked over to the clock and ran out the door.

"Leah!, Leah is in trouble." I shout before bolting out of the door.

"Go with her Jake. She needs your help. I have to stay here I can't leave them unprotected. She can hear your thoughts." Jasper told him. Jake was a few feet behind him. When he phased he ended up being a few behind me.

"_Where too Bella?" He thought. _

"Across the border. I will lead you too where the fight it but I can't cross the border." I told him

"_Bullshit! You will make it there before I will. Now lead the way! I got your back Bella." _

"Faster Jake! We need to hurry or we won't make it!" I told him.

"Sam! Someone help me!" I heard her scream. I began to run faster. I got there just in time to pull the vampire off of Leah and throw her against the tree. I turned around and to see if Leah was okay.

"Leah go phase!" I yelled at her. She nodded and ran off to the forest. I heard a couple howls from Jake and Leah calling for help. Then the vampire slammed on top of me. I could feel myself absorb her power. I gave her a warning growl but she didn't back up.

"Where's your pretty daughter Bella?" She sneered. Jake then knocked her off of me. I then looked at Jake. He knew what I was asking so I didn't have to say anything.

"_We got people there at the house with them now. Emily and Jasper are looking for her now. Let's deal with this now so we can go get this over with." _He told me. I growled.

"_Trust us Bella. Jake and I trust you. So you need to trust us." _Leah told us. I looked at the vampire.

"As princess of the vampire world and Volturi I sentence you to death." I told her. Her eyes began to widen.

"Wait please stop!" She begged

"I can help you figure out what you came here for!" She cried. I knew she was lying, I could feel it. I growled again. "Too late, you should have thought about that before you tried to kill a member of the guard and threatened my daughter." I told her. I lifted my arm to make the smaller trees grow around her, pulling all her limbs off. I then pulled fire into my hand and started her on fire. I turned around and there was a family of humans staring and watching us all in shock. I began to erase there memory of us and fled out of there. The power was from the vampire I just destroyed. I looked at the background and heard someone come walking behind me.

"So I am a member of the guard now?" Leah questioned. I looked at her. I think it's time to tell them my story.

"I think we all should go back to my house so we can talk." I told her

* * *

><p><strong>Soo How did you like the story? Tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	19. Save me

**Okayy... So I am behind on my chapters... ughh I have been reading catching fire(Hunger Games) and I finally finished it.. Maybe when I am done I with this story I will write a hunger games story? Who knows lol **

**I don't own twilight**

**So This is Chapter Chapter 18- Save me**

**Make sure you review **

**and tell me what you think! **

**-JaziD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Leah's POV**

I was walking through the woods there was campers and tourist everywhere. I needed to find a place to phase where I wouldn't be noticed. I got to a spot where I was going to phase when a leech tackled me. I growled grabbing the attention of many people. I tried to start running farther into the woods to cover us. But she gripped her hands into me and made me fall over. Can my life get any fucking worse? I asked myself. My new Stepsister is a leech my niece is a half leech. What else can go wrong? I knew my pack brothers were out there but where exactly.

"SAM! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could. I hope someone could hear me. I began to smell another leech coming towards me. Great this is my last moment. The leech started to grab my neck. I am going to die. I thought. I can't phase the people are too close. The new leech was right behind me but instead of joining the other one. It ripped her right off me. I gasped for air. I turned around to see my stepsister fighting with the vampire.

"GO!" She screamed. I began to run into the forest and strip wrapping my cloths around my ankle. Great now I have to save her ass! I thought to myself. I phased and started to run towards her.

"Where's your pretty daughter Bella?" the leech sneered. She growled which made me shiver. Bella may be a leech but she is also a mother and you never mess with anyone's kids. I learned that one the hard way. Bella then looked at Jake.

"_We have people at your house now. They are at the house with them now."_ Jake thought. He acts like she can hear us.

"_Why is she on our boundaries?"_ Sam growled. I began to stare at Bella as she was clenching her fists.

"_She can hear you Leah." _Jake said. I stared at her.

"_Everything the packs hears and see's she can too. She saved Leah!" _ Jake said to mainly everyone.

"_Trust us Bella. Jake and I trust you." _I told her. We should trust her I mean we let her in our borders... or Jake did anyway. If he didn't I don't think I would be here right now.

"As Princess of the vampire world and Volturri, I sentence you to death!" She told the leech. The voice she says it in send a shiver down my spine. When I saw the trees start to wrap up around her I took a step back. I felt like all the trees were going to come after me with her controlling them.

"Wait! Stop Please!" The leech begged.

"I could help figure out what you came here for." She said. Bella and I growled. I don't even think she realizes she is growling.

"It's too late! You tried to kill a member of the guard." She said. The trees began to move around her grabbing her hands, throat and legs and they begin to pull her apart. Jake turned phase back to his human self and burned her. I walked up behind Bella

"_So I am a member of a guard?"_ I questioned. She stared at me for a while.

"I think it's time we should go back to my house and talk." She told us. Jake and I nodded and began to walk when Sam and Paul blocked our paths. I looked at them.

"_Let her go Sam. She saved my life. I wouldn't be here if she wasn't here." _I told him.

"_We know. Thank you for saving her!" _Paul said. Paul stared at Sam expecting him to say something but Sam just nodded and swallowed his pride and started walking to Bella's house. I watched the boys walk in a line.

"_Thank you for saving me!" I told her_. She nodded.

"I protect family." She said. Before running ahead and jumping over the boys. Jake then turned to me and grinned.

"_She isn't bad for a leach now is she Leah?" _he said.

"_Whatever. She saved my life. I have no reason to think she is bad until she proves herself unworthy." _I told him_. _

"_I hold you know that their story isn't really a happy ever after story." _Jake told me.

"_Yeah I know. She got that way for a reason. Now shut up. Let's get back to the house so I can meet my new niece." _I told him bolting to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO How was it? I know this story won't ever be as good as the first one.. because.. well it won't lol<strong>

**So anyways tell me your thoughts!**

**Keep Smiling! :)**

**-JaziD**


	20. Followed

**OMG... So its July 4th! Happy fourth of July to all my US buddies! ummm I would like to thank all the people that added me as there favorite Author or this story on there alert list... I got a ton of reviews.. So as promised... I am putting a Chapter up on Wednesday which is today! Remember to tell me what you think! I always am happy to hear your thoughts and stuff... So thanks for that and here is the next Chapter.****  
><strong>

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19- Followed<strong>

**Leah's POV**

Bella told us her story from the beginning. Ryan and Cindy were playing outside so we were free to ask questions. The younger wolves came to the house but they decided to stay outside because they didn't trust her. I am surprised Sam didn't stay with them. With him being on his period it made us all edgy we didn't know if he was going to snap or not. They didn't know her like Jake and I did but they don't trust her enough to leave us unprotected with them. Seth…Imprinted on Cindy I honestly don't know what Bella and Jasper will do about it. I felt bad. All Bella wanted was answers, but there was a child war going on and her daughter was the key to stopping it.

"Bella… I want to help you and your family." Seth told her. I rolled my eyes of course he did.

"Seth, I can't let you do that. You can't waste your-"

"I imprinted on Cindy." He said interrupting her. At that moment Jasper came in dropping the kids on the couch then rushing over to Bella.

"Bella, Baby calm down!" He said trying to calm her.

"Seth, you Idiot!" I growled.

"Bella, it's alright. Look Seth imprinted on Cindy which means legally your allowed on the Rez! Just you Jasper and Cindy though." Jake said trying to calm the situation.

"We can't go onto the Rez. If you listened then you would know that Bella and I are the most powerful vampires in the world. If they brought us down they would be able to take over Volturi. The first people they would go after is someone smaller and weaker. Our Scent would lead them straight here." Jasper told us.

"He is right. If other leeches come down here and caught the scent of those two they would get curious and want to cross the border." Sam told us. I stared at him. He has been pissed ever since Bella came with her daughter. None of us understand why he even pissed Emily off which was hard to do.

"Bella! Bella! What do you see?" Jasper called snapping me out of my thoughts. He was looking at Bella with a ton of worry, which made me worry a ton.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She is having a vision. If she comes out and starts giving orders we need to them as fast as we can." He told us.

"What about Emily and the kids?" Paul asked him.

"Take them to the room upstairs." Jasper told her. I began to stare at her. Her hand looked like the was gripping something. I reached over and grabbed it only see it she would open.

"Leah NO!" Jasper growled. But it was already too late.

**Jaspers POV**

"What happened?" Sam Growled. "If you touch Bella's hand you will see everything she sees." I told him.

"Great! Nice Job Leah!" Sam growls at her. I stared at him. Major would never yell at his people like the way he did. I didn't understand what was going on in his head.

"Leah Can you hear us?" I see her hand slowly twitch.

"Tell us what you see." I told her.

"Cindy is with Charlie. They got attacked and Cindy is taken." She says. I looked at Sam.

"When? Can you see a clock or a phone? Do you know when this is happening?" Sam says going to grab her. I grabbed him shoulder. He growls at me.

"Don't touch them Sam or you will be pulled in too." Paul tells him.

"Wait, it's getting Blurry what's going on?" She began to panic.

"Leah you have to Calm down and take some deep breathes." I told her.

"you are either going to be pulled into another vision or the vision is kicking you out." I added.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jake asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

"yeah. Leah and Bella will both be brought back once the visions are over." I told him.

"This won't affect Leah will it?" I could feel the worry coming off him.

"Bella will protect her. She will be fine bro." Paul told him.

"Leah what do you see?"

"I see… Children hundreds of them. The youngest looks about 3 and the oldest looks about 18." She said.

"It looks like they are in the clearing outside of Washington." She said. I growled.

"They are following us."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO How did i do there? Do you like it? hate it? tell me what you think! it will be greatly appreciated. Soonnn Bella will have her anwsers on why Cindy looks so much like her! I bet y'all won't even guess it! :) uhhh So Review, Favorite, that's all I got<strong> **today!**

**Keep Smiling!**

**-JaziD**

**P.s I am thinking for the people who review... I am going to give them a sneak peak at the next chapter...**

**So make sure you Review! **

**Keep Smiling **

**-JaziD**


	21. She's Back

**HII! So again People are adding me to favorite writer and tons of story alerts and I just want to say they means alot and I love you all! Soo uhh yeah Thanks for the support!**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20- She's back<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

"They are following us." I told them.

"See what I said you're putting everyone in danger. You shouldn't have come back!" Sam growled at us.

"Look we came to ask questions and get answers. We didn't know that they would follow us. We don't even know who they are." I told him.

"Jasper she is shaking. What is going on?" Jake said. I could feel the fear coming off of him.

"Okay, stand behind her and be ready to catch her." I told him. I looked at her and threw all of the emotions I could at her knowing it would make her shut down and get out of the vision. Within a few minutes she dropped into Jakes arms and was sleeping soundly. He stared at me for a while.

"What did you do to her?" Sam growled. I stared at him. What the fuck is his deal? He is always growling and getting pissed off. I get he still had feelings for her but looking at Jake I knew that he imprinted on her. My guess was they didn't tell the others yet.

"Nothing, she is asleep. You can wake her up. Just watch out because she is pissed." I told him.

"Leah, wake up." He said shaking her gently. She jumped and punched him in the jaw.

"Ow! What the fuck Leah?" He said.

"I warned you." I told him.

"I am sorry Jake! But how could you let him do this to girls? Innocent girls, making them have his children over and over again. And Bella's sister? She is one of us but yet she does this?" She cried. Jake grabs her and hugs her tight. My guess by the way they are staring at her is that no one has seen her like this except for Jake.

"What do you mean Bella's sister?" I asked. "She is related to a wolf. But you took me out before I could find out who." She explained.

"Cindy has a wolf gene in her which makes her grow slower. They don't want her because she wasn't growing fast enough for her I guess." Leah explained. I stared at Leah. It explained a lot. I looked around and I could feel Sam's fear and deceitfulness as he started to back away.

"Sam what did you do?" I asked him but her wouldn't answer or make eye contact. He just kept his eyes to the ground. He had a strong feeling of guilt.

"Sam please, don't tell me." I said. I knew that being with another could cause extreme pain. It would do the same for Bella and I. He growled.

"No I didn't cheat. I wouldn't never I love her. But my father and Renee…" He said he looked at me before finishing.

"My father and Renee had a thing before Charlie… They created Anna together. My guess she would be about 25ish now. If she is around vampires then might be a wolf but I highly doubt it because Cindy got the gene." He said.

"I have a sister?" Bella whispers before she fell. I ran and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Nothing she just has been using a lot of power today. She hasn't had to do that since Cindy came to us." I told them.

"No my dad imprinted on my mother. So he dumped Renee and when she had the baby she brought her to him asking to help her but wouldn't forcing Renee to give her up. That's months before she met Charlie." He told us.

"Then how do you know this? If you know anything else you need to tell us now." Bella growled. I turned to grab her and calm her down but looking at her I knew it would just get my hand chopped off.

"Sam this is the commander. Commander this is the pack." I said introducing them. They all stared at me like I was crazy but I began to explain who Commander was. They began to notice the differences. After I was done explain all the details Sam and Jake began to pull there imprints closer. I could feel the fear around the room.

"You have no reason to fear. I am just here to get answers and end a fucking war. So spill Sam!" She growled. Sam stared at me in shock waiting to step in but only nodded when he realized I wouldn't. He began to say how he knew the information. I stared at commander ready to step in if she got too far. Bella must have seen something upsetting to have the commander comeback.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg so I know you guys will have questions about this mystery girl and why Commander came back so keep holding on and keep reading I am going to try my best to answer questions in the next couple chapters. .. Sooo uhh yeah.. Thanks again for the support! I will be updating on monday! SO yeah.. Happy Friday by the way!<strong>

**Keep smiling! **

**-JaziD**


	22. Anna

**SOOO HAPPY MONDAY! See what I did there? lol umm So this chapter has alot of explaining! I am typing the next chapter right now... so make sure you REVIEW!**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21- Anna<strong>

**Sam's POV**

"My mom used to use an example out of my father. Saying I had a half-sister that my father wouldn't be responsible for when my sisters mother couldn't take care of him. Her mother gave her up because of him." I started.

"So Anna grew up in a foster home, no one would take her because she was so angry and if they did take her they would bring her right back. She was put into different homes every month. When my father died my mother went looking to adopt her only to find out that Anna had run away from the house she was staying in and she hadn't been seen since." I explained.

"Why didn't they send anyone after her or call the cops and tell them she is a runaway?" Emily asked.

"Because no one wanted her and she was so stubborn she pushed everyone away. She was going to be 16 so she would be able to get a job of her own and get through life." I explained.

"That's horrible. " Leah said.

"Keep going!" Commander growled. I growled back at her.

"Sam, can you please continue?" Jasper asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Months later she came by my house while my mother was out. She asked to see my father. I told her that he died a year ago. She started asking about him. I stared at her. She was beautiful she looked just like Bella. You would think there twins. I told her everything he told me he wanted to say to her if he ever met her. That her mother was a useless toy she was a mistake. That he didn't want her. Now thinking about it I used my anger that I had when my mother compared me to my father. When she asked about her mother, I told her that she used to be married to Charlie Swan a police officer in forks. They had a daughter Bella who was about 12 or 13. She asked when they divorced and I told her about a year after Bella was born. At the time Anna looked like she was 14 or 15. I asked what she knew about her mother. All she knew was Renee was young when she had her and her first name. I invited her to stay with us saying that my mother wanted to adopt her after my father's death but she declined saying someone was waiting for her. I told her everything I knew bad and good. Anna looks like her mother with a hint of my father in her while Bella has an equal amount of Charlie and Renee in her. She seemed like a sweet girl. She just wanted to know the truth." I explained.

"I just can't believe she ended up in all this."

"I don't get it. A girl like her doesn't just give her child up or throw her away. She knows the feeling. The heart break of knowing your parents didn't want you. So why would she give up Cindy like Renee did to her?" Jasper asked.

"Renee wanted to keep her but couldn't because she couldn't afford to take care of Anna by herself." I defended.

"Yeah I get that… but still she would have at least tried. It's something that people go through. Like with Sam and his dad, he didn't want to be like his father and use girls. He doesn't want to abandon his own kids." Jasper explained.

"What if Cindy's father is controlling Anna? What if that's the reason no one has heard or seen her in so many years?" Paul asked. He did make sense when I saw her all those years ago she looked like she had been living on the streets with Smeared old makeup, dirty clothes, and messy hair. She always looked around or turned around like someone was after her.

"Maybe he is using her knowing her background and everything there is to know about her. He is manipulating her to get her to do what he wants but if Cindy is her first child what If all her children get the gene?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYY so How was this chapter? Review and tell me. <strong>

**Also a massive thank you to all the people that reviewed last chapter **

**and to all the people who put my story on story alert! so ummm yeah **

**Love you guys!**

**keep smiling! **

**-JaziD**


	23. Everyone needs to Relax

**Okayy So this is chapter 22! So Yeah... Thanks for following me, favoriting me all that jazz. I love you guys so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Commander's POV**

I growled.

"Shouldn't you fucking know this? You're the fucking alpha!" I yelled grabbing him. Jasper then started growling.

"Let him go. Don't forget there are humans and Cindy is here." He growled. Honestly I don't understand what it is with him why does he try so hard to protect the fucking humans. They're going to die anyway.

"Emily is too close and the kids are playing right upstairs." I growled at him. His protectiveness over them is starting to piss me off they are the enemy.

"And? Am I supposed to care? All I am here for is to stop this damn war that this fucker let happen." I growled back. All of a sudden the alpha dog started shaking.

"Calm down Sam. Emily is close by." The beta lied.

"You should know this. If she wanted a family then why would she go to someone who could kill her in a matter of seconds?" I asked him. Jasper laughed.

"You should know the answer to that one. If Edward wouldn't have left your ass in the woods where would you be? Sure as hell not here that's for sure." He growled.

"That does it." I growled back.

**Peter's POV**

I ran into the house that they bought for their cover. I was hit with a shit ton of dogs.

"Commander! Major! Enough! Cindy is your daughter at least act like the adults you will never be." I shouted pulling the Commander off my boss. But they wouldn't let go of each other.

"You grab Commander I'll grab major. " I told Char. We began to pull them apart.

"Take her out and get her calm." I told my wife. She nodded and ran out to the forest. I then grabbed major and slammed him against the back concrete.

"Calm the fuck down!" I growled at him stepping on him to keep him down knowing he could overthrow me at any time.

"Who the fuck are you?" one of the dogs growled.

"I am the person who just saved you and your packs fucking lives. So go lay down. Don't you have a toilet to lick or something?" I growled. The human chuckled a little but kept her head down to cover it.

"This is Sam. The Alpha and I am- "

"Emily. I know. You're the Alpha wife. Your welcome." Was all I could say before major began to growl.

"Calm down mate. If you don't Cindy will hear you and come down and look for you." I growled at him.

"Let me up. I am going for a run. I will be back in 5 minutes." He told me. I nodded and released him.

"That was the Major. I am Peter his beta. My wife Charlotte is Commanders beta." I told them.

"Why were they fighting so bad?" one of the dogs asked.

"Well because they are both Leaders. Commander is Bella's darkness and Major is Jaspers as they call it. They both even though they are married, they fight for dominance. They want to control each other but they both won't back down. Fighting only happens when they butt heads." I explained. Right on the 5 minute dot Jasper walked in.

"Bella is the Angel of destruction while Jasper is the God of war. They can get along perfect but… time right now is tense. They both take their work very serious" I told them. I looked at Jasper.

"Feeling better mate?" I asked him. He nodded.

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. We can't make a plan until we figure out when they will be in the clearing. I kind of wish we had an Alice around." He said whispering the last part.

"Well I don't know when but I do know Alice will be there. I don't know what we will do about her and Commander? Also this just came in he is going to kill Anna after words" I said. There was a lot of growling in the room.

"Shhhh! The babies are sleeping!" I scolded.

"Don't you get to meet Bella's dad tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't know what we will do now. We got the answers we came to the US for." He said.

"So... if Bella is related to Anna and Anna is related to Sam and Bella is married to you. That means we are family and we made history again!" I shouted.

"Peter shut up! Yeah I guess that is what it means." He growled.

"Why is that a bad thing?" I asked

"Well because Sam and Jasper can't see to get along." Emily said.

"Well I understand that they are both Alpha's. It would be scary if they did get along. But now we have to get along because we are family!" I said. They all groaned.

"Oh deal with it. It would of happened anyway with one of you imprinting on Cindy!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! So who was expecting that ending? uhhh SO I am having computer issuses so Idk when I will be able to update next... in the mean time while I get it fixed I will have tons of new chapters and all that for you so hang in there with me! So Yeah I'll update on monday! So thanks for alerting, following, and everything!<strong>

**Keep smiling! **

**-JaziD**


	24. Sleepover

**Okayy So my microsoft word is not working so I had to go old fashion and use this other program which is not as good as microsoft but yeah Soo Forgive me for any bad grammer and all that! So umm Thanks for all the alerts and all that!**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

Seth had been extremely quiet this whole time I barely noticed that he was still here.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Names Peter Whitlock, I know shit." I chuckled.

"Peter has the power to know things but can't tell you the details or why it happened. So I am guessing you knew that Commander and Major would make an appearence at the same time." He smiled

"Yupp I did. So I grabbed Char and hopped on a plane. I made it just in time!" Sam cleared his throat.

"Not that this isn't interesting but we need to figure out when this was should take place." I nodded.

"I agree with Sam." Everyone stared at me. They were shocked that we would ever come to an agreement.

"Jasper!" Char called from the woods. I ran out to where I heard her voice. I saw Bella collapsed on the ground.

"I didn't want to pick her up she might wake up and rip me to pieces." She told me. I nodded and slowly picked her up and ran back to the house. I walked in making sure not to scare the dogs. I walked up to our room and placed her on the floor. Then I went to Cindy's room to grab a pillow to put under Bella's head. Both Ryan and Cindy were sleeping. I put them on the mattress and put a blanket over them so they wouldn't get cold.

After I was done I closed the door and went to Bella and placed the pillow under her head. After closing her door I went down to the pack. When I got downstairs I looked at Char.

"How much power was she using?" I asked.

"She was in the air-"

"Bella can fly?" Jake asked excitedly.

"No She can levitate. But like I said She was in the air. I just let her take out her anger until she dropped from the sky, She used everything she had." Char explained.

"Why would she drop from the sky if she was using her powers?" Sam asked.

"Because Bella can only use so much power at one time. She will drain herself out. That's why she is sleeping upstairs now." I explained.

"A vampire that can sleep. Wow They would be easier to kill if they all sleeped." Paul smirked earning a bunch of growls.

"Look maybe we should call it a night. Ryan is upstairs asleep. He is welcome to spend the night here." I told Emily feeling her lust spike. She smiled.

"Absolutly. Thank you so much Jazz!" She said kissing my cheek.

"Seth if you want to stick around then your welcome." I told him. He nodded.

"We are going to head out too. We will be back when Charlie leaves tomarrow." Jake announced. I nodded and took a breath looking at Peter.

"I am not having my Son stay here unpretected. What if whatever just happened happens again." Sam growled.

"Seth will be around. And Cindy knows what to do if that does happen. Char and Peter are around but it is extremely unlikely that it will happen twice in one night. Plus Bella is sleeping." I told him.

"Sam I would love it if he stayed. Then me and you could have some real fun." Emily whispered. She had so much lust shooting out of her it made me want to go wake Bella. I growled. Which made Sam get protective. I began to walk torwards the kitchen to put things away.

"He is an empath. He can feel your emotions. By the looks of how he is Emily is super horny. So get out before you rubb off on him!" Peter said.

"Alright Fine. Thanks Jasper, Call us if you have any trouble with him. Ill drop by about noon to pick him up."Sam said. I nodded. When they left I looked at Peter and Seth.

"Now what?" I asked them. Peter began to look around. "Do you have a Tv?" He asked. I nodded and pointed at a box in the corner. He smiled. "Great lets all play video games!" He said.

"I am going to go for a run. and patrol a few hours." Seth said walking torwards the back door.

"You guys are going to play video games when you have a war going on?" Char asked. Peter stared at her.

"Well yeah... We can't discuss anything until Bella has woken up." I told her with a smile. She sighed and shook her head and walked away. I then looked at peter. He handed me a controller and shook his head.

"Don't even bother. So is the mutt's pup really Sleeping with Cindy?" Peter asked. Outside Seth let out a growl. I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy so How did you like it? So the next chapter will be the one with Charlie.. Soo yeahh.. Love you all make sure you REVIEW!<strong>

**Thanks so much!**

**Keep Smiling!**

**-JaziD**


	25. Charlie

**Okayy So Here is Chapter 24! It's getting kinda hard for me to write I need some Ideas or something like that so Review tell me your thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24- Charlie<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

The night passed by pretty quickly, Seth eventually came in and played video games but crashed around 2 am. I couldn't help but feel happy that Seth imprinted on Cindy. He was made to protect and never hurt her. So if something happened to us. I know she would be safe with Seth. I could always feel love coming off him. I know it's kind of creepy that he imprinted on her. But in our world it was normal.

"Bella's up." Peter said turning off the game system and putting the stuff away. She quickly came down and made breakfast for Seth and the kids. When she was done she placed it in the oven. It was about an hour before Cindy and Ryan were up and about 10 minutes before Seth felt Cindy up. They all sat at the table and ate what Bella made for them and ran to the living room to watch cartoons since the TV was up now. I shook my head.

"Bella explain to me the point of this Tom and Jerry." I told her sitting at the table watching her work. She stopped and looked at me like I was insane.

"I forgot your centuries old. Tom and Jerry is basically the cat tries catching the mouse and making it his next meal but the mouse always gets away. I used to watch the show all the time when I was a kid." She smiled. Something was off about her. She seemed like she was fighting with herself.

"Bella, darlin what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and sighed.

"I am just nervous about tonight. We will be introducing her to Charlie what if he asks? I am going to have to tell him the truth." She explained. There was a knock on the door.

"He is early." Bella scowled. I ran up to the door to grab it.

"Hello Sam. How are you doing this morning?" I asked.

"I am excellent. Ryan!" He called. Ryan turned to see who was calling him and smiled.

"Daddy" He yelled running to him.

"How was he?" Sam asked.

"He was great." I told him.

"Thanks for letting him spend the night. I owe you one." He told me. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it. It was great for Cindy to finally socialize with kids her own age." I told him.

"Well we better get going or mommy will get anxious if I keep her long." He said as he headed out. We said our goodbyes and he left.

"Well he was in a happy mood." I said walking into the living room.

"It's because you helped him get laid." Seth replied earning a smack in the head from Bella.

"Don't talk like that around Cindy." She scolded. He looked at me for help and I just turned my head to cover my laugh. After that we just sat around talking until it was time for Bella to cook dinner for Seth, Charlie and Cindy.

"Where did Char and Peter go?" I asked.

"I don't know last time I saw them Char was giving Peter a weird look and ran for the woods." Seth told me.

"I wouldn't go in the woods for a while." I told him. His eyes widened and nodded. He looked down at Cindy who had her head on his lap. She was sleeping. His temperature probably made her sleepy. The knock on the door caught everyone but Bella off guard.

"Can you get the door babe , it's Charlie." Bella yelled from the kitchen. I then got up and ran to the door.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello I am Charlie Swan." He said holding out his hand.

"I am Jasper Whitlock, Come on in Bella is just finishing up her dinner." I told him. He walked in and looked around. Cindy ran up to me with fear. The knock at the door and the talking probably startled her.

"Hey, Jazz I'm going to take a walk. Call me if you need anything." He said. I could feel his sadness it was probably because he didn't know how to sooth Cindy.

"Hey Chief." He said as he walked out the door.

"What was he doing here? Who is this little one?" Charlie asked.

"Daddy!" Bella called running up to her father and hugging him.

"Wow… bells you look… great." He said looking her up and down.

"So… What's for Dinner?" he asked.

"Cheeseburgers." Bella answered. He stared at us confused for a long time. Finally Bella broke the silence.

"Dad this is my husband Jasper and Daughter Cindy." She said. He began to look us up and down again and he sighed.

"Alright, cut the crap. I know what you are. What I want to know is how that" He said pointed to Cindy

"Came to be."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH How did you like it? REVIEW! nd My guyfriend fixed my laptop! OMG I am so happy about that!<strong>

**So yeah Review! Follow whatever**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Keep Smiling!**

**-JaziD**


	26. Charlie Part 2

**Hey! Happy Monday! See what I did there I took your Monday and I made it happy! lol If your wondering I have been tons of youtube stars such as Micheal Buckley, Kimmie Smilies, Maribelle anes, Lil Crazed. Tons of people. If you have never heard of them I suggest you check them out. Very talented people! :) So yeah Heres Charlie part 2!**

**Thank you So much for all the reviews and followers! **

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

We both stared at Charlie not knowing what to say. Bella sighed.

"We shouldn't talk about this in front of her." Bella said. He glared at her.

"And why shouldn't we?" He questioned.

"Because she doesn't need the stress or need to hear this argument, she is too young." Bella said stalking towards the door.

"Seth!" She called. In the distance I could hear Seth on all fours running towards the back of the house. He stopped before he hit the edge of the woods. He then phased and slipped his pants on and then ran by foot and came to meet Bella and I.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Can you take her to Emily and ask her to take care of her for a few hours while we talk to my father." She told him. He nodded.

"Alright" He said grabbing Cindy. I could feel the two of them spark at their touch. I could feel Seth's sadness. My guess it was because Bella asked for Emily to take care of Cindy and not him. He began to head to Emily's like he was told to but I am pretty sure Emily would just tell him to take her out to the park so she can play with kids her age. I ran out to catch up to them but stopping short when Seth began to growl.

"Hey Seth!" I called to him.

"Sorry Jasper I didn't know it was you." He told me.

"Understood, you're carrying my Daughter and one of my life lines. So you better protect her." I told him.

"We aren't gonna do the dad/boyfriend speech are we? I mean as much as I want Cindy to be mine.. She is too young and that would look really creepy right now." He said. I chuckled

"No but you should take her out somewhere take her to see her first movie or to a kids place." I told him. He nodded. Okay! He said excitedly. I handed him my keys and 300 dollars.

"If it gets to late just take her to Emily's have her spend the night there." He nodded. I bent down to Cindy.

"Be good for me okay. Seth is going to take you to some fun places. Okay darling?" I said to her. She nodded.

"Okay daddy." She said giving me a hug. I looked at Seth.

"I'll take care of her Jasper. " I stared him.

"You better or I'll have your head. Sam might just help me." I said smirking. I turned around and walked in the house.

"Dad I understand why you would hate me. But I just want to explain everything before you start judging." She told him. I stood at the doorway. As much as I wanted to comfort her I couldn't she needed to do this on her own.

"Bella you are my daughter and I could never hate you but … Why would you pick this? You had a family and friends who loved you so much." He told her.

"I didn't want the change. It just happened and I-"

"So you were forced into it." He said interrupting her. She just stared at him. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Charlie I suggest you listen to what she has to say." I told him. Bella looked up and sent me a grateful look.

"And I suggest you shut the hell up before I call Sam and have him rip you apart. Does he know about the little girl that lives here with you? Your blood little bank." He sneered.

"Call Sam." Bella growled. He began to stare at her.

"Call Sam Now!" Bella started Growling I could tell she was trying hard not to switch to commander mode. She began to growl and stalk towards him.

"You won't listen! How about we show you what happened to me?" She growled again. He then bolted up the stairs to the bathroom. I could hear him dialing the numbers.

"Sam! Remember I told you I was going to see my daughter. Well now she is a vampire and she is trying to eat me! Please hurry up and get here now!" He said locking the door. I let out a small chuckle. I looked at Bella and she looked like she was going to cry. I grabbed her and held onto her. 5 minutes passed and Sam was walking in the back door to see Bella crying.

"Oh god what happened?" Sam asked. He knew what it felt like to see your mate upset.

"He won't listen! He looks at me in disgust. I don't know what to do Sam! He called Cindy a blood bank. I mean I can handle it from you but he is my dad I can't handle it from him." She sobbed. She had blood run down her face. He was staring at her freaked. He probably didn't hear a thing she said.

"Alright, I will try my best to get the problem fixed but please stop crying it's freaking me out. Vampires aren't supposed to cry please stop!" He said then he looked around I could tell he was worried about something.

"Where is Cindy?" He said. "She is at your place." Bella told him. He looked confused.

"Actually she is with Seth. I gave him money and a car to take her places she has never seen before. I told him if it gets too late then bring her over to your place. I hope that's okay." I told them. They both nodded. Sam looked up at the bathroom door. Charlie was up there pacing. His heart was beating fast.

"I forgot about them. He must have been so upset."

"He was fine after I told him to take her places." I told her. Sam then ran upstairs.

"Charlie, its Sam, Do you want to come out?" He called. Charlie then unlocked the door and stepped out and started walking downstairs with Sam.

"I am so glad you came to rescue me. I can't believe it my daughter was a leech." He said but then jumping 10 feet in the air when he saw Bella and I sitting there. Bella had blood all over her face from crying which could only make things worse.

"Charlie, I know you're in shock but she is your daughter. The same little girl Renee gave birth too. But now she is stronger, powerful, and very smart. She put her own life in danger to save Leah who was being attacked by another vampire. I know I was just like you when she came back but I learned about her. She is very caring... Ryan loves her. I know this is all crazy right now but Bella is family. Cindy is my new niece. They aren't here to cause trouble they are here to stop a war." He told him. Bella ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much." She told him. Charlie looked at Sam like he grew two heads.

"You're possessed! You're supposed to hate them and yet you let your kid your first born son come over here. What about the rest of the pack?" He said.

"Seth imprinted on Cindy, Bella saved Leah, and Jake has always loved Bella." He told Charlie. I then let out a low growl. Sam looked up at me.

"Aww is Jasper jealous?" He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Charlie just listens and maybe you will understand. Please?" Sam begged. He must have hated seeing Bella cry as much as I did.

"You are all fucking crazy!" He yells walking out of the house. Sam took a deep breath.

"I'll handle him. Just make sure she relaxes." I nodded.

"My father hates me!" Bella said before she dropped to the floor crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn wasn't Charlie a douche? Hopefully Sam can help Charlie understand. But yeahh Tell me what you guys think! What do you think should happen next! I am currently working on the next chapter so REVIEW! <strong>

**So yeah.. Keep Smiling **

**JaziD**


	27. Find Him!

**OMG! Longest Chapter so far! lmao... This one was really hard for me to type because I didn't know if I should split it into two or not.. so I didn't aha! Review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

Bella's body dropped.

"He hates me!" She cried. I walked over and sat next to her and cradled her.

"No he doesn't hate you. He is just in shock." I tried to sooth her as best as I could.

"No, He hates what I am. So he hates me." She argued. I hated to argue with her. I loved her more than I could describe.

"Bella it will be okay. Sam will take care of him and he will eventually understand." I told her.

"Why don't you go up and rest I will finish unpacking and get the house cleaned up." I told her. But she didn't move and I couldn't feel her feelings. She just stared up at me. Then she started to kiss me. The kiss I haven't felt in years. At that moment I was very happy that Cindy wasn't in the house. She slammed against me and started unbuttoning shirt. I began to fight for control but she wasn't letting me. I then started unbuttoning her pants. I growled when she started to moan my name. She was teasing me. I then grabbed her and started to go up the stairs to our room. I growled when she purposely tripped on the last stair spinning us around making her land on top of me.

"Pinned yah!" She smiled. I growled tackling her but she still landed on top.

"Pinned yah again!" She started to say but it ended up in a gasp when I nipped at her neck and her tits. I grabbed her tight and she began to moan some more.

"Please!" She begged. I stared at her. Who was I to deny her? I threw her on the bed and began to make love with her. She started to moan louder the closer she got. Then she stopped. She opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Jasper your vibrating." She whispered. I smirked but then realized it was my phone. I was about to throw it somewhere when Bella's eyes went blank and took my phone.

"It's Alice" She said. I stared at her confused. Should I care? I didn't know how to answer it afraid that I would make her mad.

"Just ignore it." I told her calmly. She then opened the phone and answered it. I thought I felt a little nervousness from her but it went away.

"What do you want Alice? You better have a good reason for calling!" She growled. She sat up and looked at it curiously again. We couldn't hear anything on the other line.

"I am sorry I must have called the wrong number." That wasn't Alice but she sounded a little bit like Bella.

"Who are you looking for?" Bella asked nicely this time.

"I am looking for the god of war." She said.

"I am his wife. So you can say whatever you want to me and I will gladly tell him." Bella said looking irritated. It was probably because we didn't get to finish what we started.

"Can I please talk to him? I need to- it's an emergency!" She cried.

"Fine" Bella growled but handing the phone over to me. "Hello." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Hi… I uhhh need to talk to you. I know what your wife is so I need you to get somewhere she can't hear you." She told me. I thought about it for a second why would I need to leave Bella so she couldn't hear me? I looked at Bella and told her to watch my back. I said it so low so that the person on the phone couldn't hear me. Bella nodded and I walked down stairs.

"Yes, what is it you want?" she sighed.

"You're going to have to go father then that walking down some stairs isn't going to do good. I know what you told her. I have wolf senses. I am trying to help you out so go farther!" She said. I growled but then thought about what you said.

"Anna?" I asked. "How do you know my name?" She growled.

"Bella and Sam they are your siblings…Your daughter-" "How do you know this?" She asked. I started to walk outside.

"Bella and I did some research on you to find out who the baby in the forests mother was. You know Cindy looks like Bella, We didn't know it was possible but then we learned Bella had a sister." I explained.

"You have her? I thought.. She was dead. He told me he killed her!" She said probably crying at this point.

"No.. He tried but failed." Then my phone started beeping. I got a text it was from peter.

**This is very important. So read this carefully. Text Bella saying everything was fine and you don't need her help anymore. Tell her it's Anna. Talk to Anna some more. Trust me on this. Let them take you. But don't make it too easy for them. Trust me and DO IT NOW! –Peter**

I read the text. I was confused but I did what I was told. I trusted Peter and understood what he was doing. He was making me the eyes from the inside. Hopefully He will be able to calm Bella down enough for her to connect with me like that. Bella then looked out the window and nodded even though she was confused.

"How old is she now?" Anna asked.

"She is 3 now. She is very smart. She already found her soul mate. " I told her.

"What?" She growled.

"A boy from the Quileute tribe imprinted on her that is the tribe your part of." I told her.

"Oh.. What else do you know about me?" She asked.

"I know that your brother Sam's mother wanted to adopt you but by the time she got the chance they said you ran away. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked her knowing we got way off topic.

"Oh I needed to tell you I was sorry!" She said as she started to cry again. Before I could say anything else I dropped down in pain. Then a girl as tall as Bella began walking towards me. The other two kids picked me up. I growled and grabbed the boy by his throat and took his head off then tried to run towards the house but was caught by an older man. I could hear Bella screaming but being quieted by Char and Peter. I let them take me knowing if I didn't I would ruin Peter's plan and they would take Bella too. I couldn't stand the pain of her sadness. I growled and tried to get away but everything began to go black like I was beginning to die.

**Bella's POV**

I heard him struggle and fight but he couldn't get away. Part of me wanted to run and help him. But the Commander part of me told me to stay quiet and not to move. So not listening I tried to run and help him but Peter stopped me before I could get out of the house. I looked at it and saw the guilt run through his eyes. He did this. Jasper is going to be taken and He is going to let them take him. He knew it was going to happen. I could feel it.

"Bella I-"

" No I don't want to hear it." I said cutting him off.

"What the fuck? I can't believe you knew this was going to happen but you didn't tell us." I growled.

"They could kill him. What about Cindy?" I said. Then realization hit me.

"Oh my god I have to find Seth. I am going to Sam's. Char if you would like to come then follow quickly".

"We are good. We will stay here where it's safe." Peter said.

"Safe? This is safe. Peter, Jasper was just kidnapped and you call this safe?" I growled.

"Peter knows what he is doing. If Jasper is there then we will have eyes from the inside. We will also have his scent and your pull to guide us to where they are all hiding." Char explained. I growled and ran to the reservation following Emily's scent which was strong. When I got to the house I ran around to the back yard. It hurts to be so far away from Jasper. I don't know how I did it last time. I knocked on his back door.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" Sam said. That broke me. I collapsed on the floor. I could smell Jasper still lingering on him from before.

**Sam's POV**

I smelt Bella coming around back before I heard a knock. It scared me that she was on the reservation but at least she was going to the back.

"Hey Bella, What are you doing here?" I asked. I don't know what I did but I did it, I made her cry. I couldn't stand to see a female cry. No matter what kind of female she was. I looked around to make sure she wasn't followed but I could tell two were following her. I picked Bella up and took her inside.

"Sam? Oh my god what happened?" Emily asked seeing the blood. I kicked the door closed and locked it.

"Nothing she is upset about something." I told her.

"He's gone." She said. The same word she said when I found her in the woods by her house all those years ago after Edward broke up with her. I was scared Jasper left her and she would end up in the zombie stage.

"I am sorry. Can you call Seth? I need to leave before they take anyone else. Peter and Charlotte are at the back door." She said. I looked at Emily and went to let them in.

"What happened? Why would you need to leave?" Emily said sitting next to her.

"They took him." Bella gasped starting to cry again.

"They called us and then had him go outside and they took him. While, those two let him be taken." She said growling.

"We need to find Cindy and Seth. What if they take them too?" She asked.

"Well Paul, Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, Ryan, Claire, and Cindy went bowling. I promise you if something goes down they will howl. Why did they two of them let Jasper be taken?" Emily asked.

"Well because if Jasper is taken he can lead us to the campsite. Where we can rescue the Major then and take down the people who want to fight us all in one sitting." Peter said.

"That's why we should all make a Plan for the 3 of us to go down there." Peter added.

"Not when you're doing it around the reservation. Your putting my child in danger. What about Emily, Ryan and Cindy? They can't protect themselves like we can and what happens if Sam is gone and someone attacked those 3? I am not risking it." Bella told him. I was shocked Bella wasn't just protecting her daughter. She was protecting everyone. She was thinking about everyone else before she thought about herself something I didn't know a vampire could do.

"She is right. Your scents are all over this town and now the reservation. You can't just put people in danger. Part of being a team is telling the team members what you are up to." I told him.

"Fine. We put the new wolves and Seth here to protect them and then the rest will come with us to rescue Jazz before he hits Major mode." Peter said.

"Hey, I am not putting any of my wolves out there until we know what we are up against." I told him.

"So either Bella calms down and communicates with Jazz, by looking into his head like mates can do or you and Bella or commander go up there and check it out. " Peter told us.

"We can't Anna is there. If one of us loses are tempers for what we see, we will end up starting a war. With our sister being hurt or Jasper….We don't know what we will set us off." I argued. Bella then started top growl. It was being far away from her mate. He is probably really hurting and she can feel it.

"It doesn't matter we need to find him." She growled.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG that was crazy! sooo yeah follow my story! review... all that. and I got a job! yay! I knew I would get it though so yeah thanks to those who followed me and all that! <strong>

**Keep smiling!**

**-JaziD**

**PS- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	28. making a plan

**Okay soo I know today is Wensday, and it is late so it might now even be Wensday anymore for some of you... and I am really sorry for that. I got a new job a a retail store and I am trying to fit everything in with my life and writing is getting really hard to do but I am trying also to all of you that are following and favoriting thanks so much I really appreciate it! Thanks so much!**

**I do not own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I got a little bit in front of Emily. I wasn't sure what Bella was going to do but I understood what she was feeling because he mate was gone without her permission. I knew Bella wasn't going to hurt her but I never could be too careful. But Emily, She is going to be the death. She walked in front of me and gave Bella a hug.

"We will find him. No matter what it takes we will find him." She said Bella's bloody tears were starting to stain Emily's shirt. Emily let go of Bella and Emily stared at me. I could tell what she was thinking without even asking. She wanted me to find him. I looked up at Peter and he was looking at Charlotte. They looked like they were having a silent conversation. Without a warning Charlotte left slamming the door behind her. She slammed it so hard I thought the house was going to cave in. Peter sighed.

"Bella, Please calm down." He begged.

"Char is right! You did something without thinking. We should just send you to fight it by yourself. I have every right to be pissed off at you. If that was Char in there and Jasper set it up, you would be acting the same way." Bella growled.

"Fine, I will go get him myself." Peter growled.

"Don't be an idiot. That's suicide and you know it." Bella told him.

"Look I got you all in this mess, I am going to get us out." He said. I started to watch him walk to the door only to stop.

"Bella?" He said. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were glazed over before I knew it Emily ran over and grabbed her hand. I began to growl.

"The more people with her the less power is drained from Bella." Peter explained.

"Can you guys hear me?" Peter asked.

"I can." Emily said. My wolf was going insane having her be in physical contact with Bella. But He knew that it was needed to help end the war.

"What do you see?" I asked. "Charlotte, she is running. This feels like Dejvu." Emily said.

"That means it already happened." Peter whispered. He began to look very worried.

"What about Char?" peter asked.

"She is with Jasper." She responded before gasping. I rushed to her side. Then Bella dropped to the ground beside her.

"Well I guess we vampires are fucked, unless they take Emily next." Peter commented. Before I could growl, Bella beat me to it.

"No one else is getting taken. I am going to fix what you started." Bella growled.

"I didn't start your sister did!" Peter growled back. I growled at him.

"Hey! Enough! You are all adults here! Clearly you guys are having position issues." Emily yelled. Peter began to glare at her. I quickly gave a warning growl.

"Look! We all need to all calmly talk about this. All of us need this talk. The wolves plus imprints, obviously we need to work together on this. No matter how idiotic Peter is we need to do this together. The three of us can't do this without you wolves. As much as I hate you guys… I want to call a peace. I want to protect you guys as if you are my own soldiers." Bella said. She hated us? Since when?

"Commander?" Emily questioned.

"It is. we need to take the guy down. Rescue Jasper, Char, and maybe Anna. But in order to do that we have to work together and figure this out. I know we will have our difference but the only way to get rid of all this is to put it out all aside." She said. Everyone except Emily stared at her.

"Who knew commander could be so nice." Peter commented making her growl.

"Look I have to because my mate is out there because of YOU! Shut up before I tear you to shreds!" She growled. I chuckled.

"So Commander, how are we going to do this?" I asked. Her eyes then glazed over.

"She's thinking of a plan." Peter whispers. I nodded. While she does that I walk over to my phone to call the pack. I have to get them here as soon as possible.

"Hello?" Paul answered. "Are you still with the pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"My house, now! Bring the kids and imprints. It's an emergency." I told him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Now Paul!" I snapped and hung up. I walked back in. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You going to have a child under the age of 10 join your pack." Emily whispered.

"This has just made things even more difficult."

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter? So now Char is missing and the rest of the pack is on there way to see what's going on. Who do you think the new child wolf is?<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Keep Smiling!**

**-JaziD**


	29. keeping Secrets

**Okayy So here is Chapter 28! :) this one Has no Title... cuz I can't seem to find a perfect Chapter 28.. So yeah Tell me what you think. Follow, like it, Review!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Sam's POV**

"What Who?" I asked.

"We don't know, it could be either one I mean Cindy could be angry about her parents not wanting her. She is related to a wolf but she is also half vampire. There could be a chance that wolf half will make her change. Then there is Ryan who of course is full Quileute, He is the son of an Alpha. He is a great happy kid. What could have triggered him that much?" The Commander asked.

"Not all of the wolves are triggered by anger, some are triggered by a lot of wolves being in the same room." He said.

"That would be me, Char was here and Peter. He spent the night in a house full of vampires. There also is a war coming." Commander said.

"How do we know it's those two? What if your vision is wrong?" Emily asked.

"Because I'm not Alice, My visions show what's going to happen." Commander growled.

"The only times her visions are wrong are when she is weak. She wouldn't be standing here if she was though." Peter added.

"How much time do we have until it happens?" I asked. I was the Alpha I needed to be prepared.

"It happens a day after the war." Peter told me. I took a breath.

"Alright then we still have time." I said.

"Time for what?" a voice asked behind me. I turned and the whole pack was behind me.

"Jasper has been kidnapped." I told them. I heard Seth growl, Cindy then jumped out of Seth's arms and ran to the Commander putting her hands up.

"Cindy that's-"Peter started but was silenced by the Commander. The commander then picked Cindy up.

"Where's my daddy commander?" Cindy asked.

"Your real mom and dad took him." She told Cindy. I looked at her shocked it was never a good thing to tell a child something like that.

"You have to get him back. I need my daddy!" She cried.

"The only way to do that is to have them destroyed." Commander told her. I growled.

"You have to they are bad people. They don't love me like my daddy and Bella does. If you destroy them then we can all be happy." Cindy said. I growled Anna was my family, I didn't know her but I wouldn't wish for her to be destroyed.

"Alright, why don't you take Ryan, Emily and the other imprints out so we adults can talk?" Commander said. Once they were all outside I growled.

"What the Hell was that? Why would you tell a child that? How could she possibly understand what you said?" I asked.

"Cindy may only be three years old but she is way beyond her years. Yeah she may be only be three but Jasper, Bella, Major and I all made sure she was prepared for every possible solution. She already knows her dad hates her. He made sure of that when he told her at the Ball they went to. She knows who I am, she knows what major is, she knows what we can do. She is prepared for everything." Commander told me.

"Look I know that looks bad the way we talked to her but Cindy understands I know she does. We all decided that coming here we would have to tell her everything we know and make sure she understands and she does." Peter told me.

"What if she hates you for it when she is older? You can't honestly think she won't." I asked.

"Cindy is smart. She is like a 13 year old in a 3 year olds body. She is smart, yeah her speech may be off a little bit but you explain something to her, she will get it 5 minutes later. The whole pack saw that earlier when we went bowling." Seth explained.

"She shouldn't hate any of us. " Peter explained.

"Okay fine back to our rescue mission. How are we going to get Jasper out of there?" I asked.

"Why doesn't Bella just look into Jaspers head and communicate with him?" Peter asked. We all began to stare at Commander.

"What?" She growled.

"Well we all know you can't be calm so we need you to go get Bella so that we can talk to Jasper." Peter told her.

"Fine! I will be back though!" Commander growled. While we waited I began to look around Seth looked like a mess. We all did, we had become a family to these vampires. I know it sounds weird but if Cindy wouldn't have been brought into this world we wouldn't have been as close as we were now.

"Okay, So I am going to go in and check his head." She said. I chuckled only she would find something to be funny.

"Okay… I am seeing darkness and little spots of things… There is a lady! Oh hell No this dude better now be cheating on me with…. Victoria?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi hi People! So how did you like this chapter very busy! lol Who do you think the new wolf is? uhh yeah Review! Follow! all that good stuff<strong>

**So yeah.. Keep Smiling!**

**-JaziD**


	30. In his head

**HEYY Happy Monday! See what I did there I took your monday and made it happy! here is a chapter... it might be alittle confusing but like read and if you have a question Review and I will clear that up for you!**

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Victoria is making sure he doesn't move or escape." I tried to get him to turn his head but he probably had his senses taken out which made him not able to move. _Come on Jazz, show me something so I can come and get you baby_. I thought to him. He started to groan.

"Hello Jasper. Enjoy your nap?" Victoria asked.

"What do you want?" he asked still weak.

"What we want is the Volturi to be taken down for good. We are all sick of hiding. These humans should be following our orders." She growled.

"Never going to happen, what happens when you wipe out the human race? Then we have to go to animals. Then we will eventually go extinct. That rule is there for a reason and it's never going to change and you know it." Jasper growled.

"Oh so you wouldn't try and get it changed not even for your family?" She growled back.

"So I ask you again. Will you get that Rule taken care of." She growled Lifting a little girl out of a brown bag.

"Cindy?" he said. _No that's not Cindy she is safe with me._ I told him. I couldn't tell if he was listening or not but it was worth a try.

"She is Anna's kid not mine. I am Major Jasper Whitlock. I don't need anyone. Bella and I work alone not together. If you did your homework better you would have known that now wouldn't you? I don't care if you blow up the castle. It would be easier for me to hunt." He snarled. I was in complete shock. Did he really mean that? I asked myself.

"Alright how about we make a little deal, I will bring you Bella and have the 3 kings for you. If you let Anna and I go." He told her.

_What the fuck are you doing? You're as mad as Peter! _ I screamed at him.

"No making conversation with him. He is deceiving you!" A guy growled.

"Anna isn't going anywhere she belongs to me and with me." He snarled. Jasper chuckled.

"So we meet again. What is your name?" Jasper asked.

"The name is Blake." The guy told him.

"You know she doesn't belong to you. You are just using her to get her kids." Jasper growled.

"That is where you are wrong! She is my mate and I love her." He told Jasper.

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it." Jasper told him.

"I really don't care. You will be able to watch me destroy your whole family though. I bet you will love that." Blake told him. Jasper snickered.

"Go ahead do what you want to them. My real family died centuries ago. What do you need Victoria for anyway she is as useless as a human." Jasper told him. _So you're just going to let them kill us? What the fuck is going on Jazz I thought you loved me and Cindy?_ I screamed at him. If he could hear me, he knew I heard everything he just said.

"I have no idea. Anna thought it would be a good idea since we are all after the same thing?" Blake growled.

"So your plan is to use children?" Jasper questioned.

"No one will fight children." Blake told him. Jasper then got up ran to the nearest child and ripped his head off.

"_He is better dead then alive anyway. What are we going to do with all these children?" _He asked. I was in complete shock. I didn't know what to do. What has happened to him.

"Okay.. That's just you. Do you really think Bella would destroy a child after she took one under her wing. One that betrayed all of us? Lied to you guys?" He asked.

"Betrayed you? But she was a baby when we found her?" Jasper questioned.

"We all know that innocent story. When she turned 1 we visited her in her dreams. Telling her exactly how to destroy you. But yet she doesn't." Blake growled.

"I told her to burn all of you but she loved you guys. She chooses you fuckers over her real family. The little bitch fell for you the enemy." Jasper started to growled.

"It's because we showed her something you guys didn't. You abandoned her in a forest." Jasper snapped.

"And looked how well that turned out. We told her that we would love her more than the two of you ever could but she chose you! Why? Nobody fucking knows. I told her I would kill her if I ever got the chance." I couldn't take anymore of the things they were saying. When I got back with Sam and the pack I gasped.

"Seth go get Cindy." I told him. He nodded and ran out.

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

"Something awful, It must have been pretty bad for her to gasp like that?" Peter told him. I looked at them both.

"Let's just hope it's all a lie!" I told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper is in a special place right now... Do you think he ment what he said? How about What blake was telling Cindy in her dreams? Well REVIEW and tell me what you think! So yeah thanks for the Reviews the Follows all that Jazz<strong>

**Keep Smiling**

**-JaziD**


	31. The Plans

**Okayy today is thursday.. not friday! lol but I am going on a camping trip early tommarrow morning and I won't be able to update so instead of leaving you hanging I put up a new chapter. The next Chapter will be up on monday as usual. :) so yeahh...REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Bella's POV**

When Seth brought Cindy in I sat on the floor so I would be at her level and not looking down at her. I took a deep breathe so I wouldn't lose it.

"Come here Cindy." I told her. I could feel her, she was very nervous.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked. She knew I would never yell at her in front of a crowd of people. I could tell she couldn't tell if it was Commander or I.

"I need you to tell me the truth, please it would help us find Jasper." I told her. She looked around at all the wolves. She looked up to Seth for help but all he did was sit behind her and let her sit on his lap.

"Everyone needs to control themselves until she is back outside, especially you Seth." I told them. Seth looked up from Cindy and glared at me.

"_I won't hurt her!" _He thought. She looked at Seth and he nodded to her. I smiled their relationship even when she is young is still unbelievable to me.

"Okay mommy. I will tell the truth." She told me. The rest of them just nodded knowing if they were going to lose control they needed to leave immediately.

"Did you have dreams about your other mommy and daddy talking to you, telling you to do bad things?" She began to stare at me.

"Cindy, I need to know. They could hurt Jasper." I begged her. She then stared at me some more.

"Yeah, they used to visit me in my dreams every night. They told me I had to set fire to you and daddy so they could rescue me. They told me where to meet them. They told me you were bad people who took me away from them. I believed them at the time… But then you and daddy started to show me the truth. Then the night you learned about my mom for the first time you wanted to get her to come see me." She told us. Seth was hugging her from behind. Probably trying to keep himself from phasing.

"Seth, do you need to step outside?" I asked.

"No, I am fine." He replied glaring at me. I took another deep breath.

"Cindy, we told you aren't here to hurt you. We are to make sure you taken care of. We all love you so much and look… you already have an imprint. Jasper, Seth and I will do anything for you. Look no matter what you tell us today nobody will ever judge you. We will all love you just the same. Is there anything else I should know?" I asked her.

"They visited me, when Ryan was sleeping over." She said. She then looked at Sam. All her fear was coming out. She was scared of what he would do.

"He won't be mad. I promise." I told her glaring at Sam.

"He told me I should set fire to the house starting with the little boy." She told me.

"Okay, well you did good. Go out and play with Ryan." I told her but she came over and gave me a hug.

"I love you mommy." She told me.

"I love you too baby. Now go play. You do understand if you can't come to me and daddy with a problem, you can always go to Seth don't you?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes mommy. But what is imprinting?" She asked.

"That is for Seth to answer. But right now the adults have to make plans now." I told her. She then nodded and ran out the door.

"Great now I have to explain what an imprint is to her." Seth growled.

"Seth, relax and just tell her. Don't skip anything just tell her and she will understand." I told him.

"She was told to light fire to my son Bella." Sam growled. "Shhh, keep your voice down she will hear you. " I told him.

"She was told to destroy us. How do you know she isn't being controlled? Who knows how many powers they have on there side." Peter growled.

"She loves us! She had plenty of time to do it. I was asleep and you and Jasper were playing video games while Ryan, Cindy and I slept. We were all distracted. You know for a fact that if she was controlled we wouldn't be here right now." I growled.

"She knew that you would be disappointed in her. She knew by doing that to Ryan. She would lose you and Jasper. The Special girl didn't want to lose everything she had." Paul told us.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure you REVIEW! and tell me what you think! <strong>

**Keep Smiling!**

**-JAZID**


	32. Chapter 31

**Okayy So here is Chapter 31. Doesn't have a title yet... I need to go to work so I am kinda rushing. but next Chapter will be up friday... sometime. and yeah.. make sure you Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Cindy wants a family. She knows that with them she will never get what she has with you, Jasper, and Seth." Paul said. We all stared at him except for Sam.

"Go get her. Take her on a walk and talk to her. Tell her things about your parents. Maybe we can get more information. Give her some information in return." Sam told him.

"Can I come?" Seth asked. Sam looked at him and sighed.

"No. Cindy needs someone very close to the situation she is put in. Paul is the closest one we have.

"Sam told him. "Don't hurt her Paul." I told him. He just smirked and walked away.

"What am I going to do?" Peter asked. I growled.

"Nothing….Haven't you fucked enough shit up?" I asked him.

"How's jasper doing?" Seth asked. He knew how I was feeling with him being gone so long. I felt like shit having him so far away from me.

"I'll check." I told him. I then took a breath and I looked where he was through his eyes.

"_Why aren't you running?"_ I asked knowing he wouldn't answer.

"_Well because I can't move my arms and legs." _he replied. I growled at him.

"_Now is that the way to be acting, when you need to be focused on making a plan to get me the hell out of here." _He growled at me.

"_I heard what you said! You are such a dick. I am going to take my time to get you out of there." _I growled back.

"_I know you did. I knew you were there I can feel when you are here. Baby do you honestly think what I said was true? I am not Edward baby girl. I love you so much. I am not stupid I would never hurt you like that. I am your mate for a reason." _He told me. I growled again.

"_I know but you sounded so serious. I thought… you didn't love me anymore."_ I told him.

"_I would never stop loving you! How is my other girl?" _He asked.

"_...She is fine. Paul took her on a walk to talk more about her… life I guess." _I told him.

"_Why Paul?" _ He asked. "_I don't know Sam told him to do it."_ I told him.

"_Alright, You need to hurry up and get down here before anymore humans are killed."_ He told me.

"_Look all you have to do is surround them. Protect everyone on our side with a shield. Call Aro have him send the troops. Right now they out number you in power. If you could absorb all there powers you could beat them." _He told me.

"_Alright, I will go and tell the pack."_ I told him. I sat back quietly looking around taking note of what Jasper could see. "Did you tell her?" Blake asked. Jasper then sighed.

"Yes. I told her what you told me to tell her." Jasper replied. He betrayed me. He lied to me! Why isn't he telling me anything? Shouldn't he tell me these things beforehand if he loved me? He was helping Blake capture us. I growled loudly making sure Jasper could hear it. Then I got out of there. When I was back in the room and I growled again making everyone Jump.

"Jasper betrayed me. He told me a plan but it ended up being a trick to get us all to go there and be captured. I couldn't see Char or hear her. So maybe they had her far away from Jasper so that he didn't know she was there." I told them.

"What did Jasper said exactly?" Peter asked.

"He said we would be outnumbered by power. He told me to get Aro's army and have them fight with us. He told me that if I absorb everyone's power then we could win!" I told him.

"Absorbing everyone's power? If we are outnumbered by power then obviously that's a lot of power. That could kill you!" Peter told me. I nodded. Peter then looked at me.

"This might be his message. Maybe they could hear what you two were talking about. Like Edward reading Jasper's mind. Or Blake could have power to control people." Peter babbled.

"If he could control people then why not Cindy?" Seth growled.

"It doesn't make any sense! None of this shit makes fucking sense!" I growled.

"maybe she has a shield like you. The reason why Edward can't hear you, Alice can't see wolves maybe it's a mixture of the two plus more." Peter told us.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhhh So how was that Chapter? Remember to REVIEW! So I know how you guys feel about this chapter.!<strong>

**Keep Smiling**

**-JaziD**


	33. Chapter 32

**Okay so here is Chapter 32... Another no name chapter... So umm yeah.. Read... **

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I thought about it. He has a point. Alice can't see us if the wolves were around. We would know it already if she could. If Anne is anything like me then she would have a shield as a human but wouldn't her wolf gene cancel it out? I feel like something is very off here. I don't understand what I am missing.

"Okay so we need to get Jasper out of there. I don't know how much longer I will be able to stand without him." I told them.

"Well how do you think we could do that?" Peter asked.

"He can hear you and you can see what he sees what if you held hands with one of us and maybe it will be you're your visions and make it stronger. You could be walking around. Like a spirit." Seth Suggested.

"I don't know what you're thinking but that wouldn't work. Some of them have powers... What if they detect us? Plus it's not like we can just walk in the place and demand to have Jasper back." I told him.

"Look we have to go there now or never. If they are planning something big then things will only get worse. Plus the longer we wait the more people get hurt… I mean it's worth a try." Sam told us. I growled.

**Sam's POV**

I thought of a plan I knew we couldn't get their attention over here without someone getting hurt. We didn't want to talk someone and have them retaliate. I came up with a simple yet crazy plan that would start things now. What I didn't want is for her to turn into commander. I had no intention of dying or pissing her off. When she came out she seemed in a pleasant mood.

"Look I see where you are coming from but I don't see where you are going. You say that we go and demand Jasper back and then if they don't we fight and start the war early on their own turf? Wouldn't that cause more problems than good? I mean they have Jasper… if something went wrong then he could die. What if he is being manipulated? He could be seeing what they want us to be seeing." Seth told us.

"He is right. We could either get our asses kicked or we could wait until commander does her thing and figures out a plan." Peter told us. I looked at the pack. It was a huge pack, it was probably the biggest it's ever been. I knew we had to stop the war. If we didn't there would be more. And that's the last thing any of us needed. I also didn't want any of the younger guys not come home because of my mistakes.

"I like Sam's plan." She said finally. I stared at her, Hell we all stared at her. Was she crazy?

"No I am not crazy!" She growled answering my thought.

"Look… I like his plan but I might just put my own spin on things." She told us. I had a very huge feeling that things were about to get a lot more crazy around here. She had that look in her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy... So how was it? REVIEW and tell me what you think. Also I would like to thank the people who are following me and such! I really apprecitate it. It means alot to me that you actually like what I am doing. I am trying to get this story done by my birthday which is in november so that I can start a new one. I have decided that there won't be a another story for this.. unless I find something that has to do with Cindy and the gang to write about. but yeah REVIEW! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Keep Smiling**

**-JaziD**


	34. Bonding time

**Heyy. happy monday! See what I did there? I took your monday and made it happy! Dude Im not goin to lie i hate mondays. Don't you? Okies anyways here is Chapter 33. I still don't have names for other chapters. I am working on the next chapter so if you have an opionion of what should happen next tell me! **

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Paul's POV**

I went outside. They all thought Cindy would talk to me for some strange reason. They think that she will relate to me because of my parents and shit like that. I think they are wrong but hey whatever makes the leech be nice. My parents are nothing like what Cindy has. My dad left my mom when she found out she was pregnant with me. After she had me I looked so much like him that Sam's mom had to step in and help me before I ended up somewhere in the system. All my mom cared about was drinking and finding a man that she can use for his money. Cindy and I's backgrounds weren't anything alike. I walked up to her not making eye contact.

"Take a walk with me?" I said. It was more of a demand then a question. I had to do this or the Alpha would be on my ass. She nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked for a couple blocks. I was trying to figure out where to start and how to speak to her. She is a 3 year old but she isn't stupid. She is smarter than most. I could feel her eyes on me.

"What's imprinting?" She asked me. I stared at her confused but then I chuckled.

"You are asking the wrong person. Some say that imprinting is a beautiful thing but I think it's a curse. I mean who wants to be stuck with the same person for the rest of your life?" I asked. I knew I would give her the wrong image but I also knew Seth and baby Alpha would fix what I messed up.

"Look kid, let Seth tell you. I will just confuse you because well 1) I don't have an imprint and 2) because I think it's stupid and 3) I don't even fully understand it yet." I told her honestly.

"Oh okay." Was all she said. I decided that I if I have to do this I might as well have fun with it. So I picked her up.

"We are going to the woods. Ever ride a werewolf?" I asked her but laughing at how inappropriate it sounded. She shook her head no.

"Well I am glad because I am about to show you how much fun it can be." I told her. She looked really scared at first but kept her posture. I set her down where I could see her but she couldn't see me.

"When I come out I am going to be a big silver wolf. Get on and we will go for a ride." I told her. She nodded. I took off my pants and clipped it to my leg and phased. I slowly walked out and then lay in front of her. She hopped on my back and grabbed on to me tightly. I then started running towards my favorite spot in La Push. A huge cave, where you can jump off the cliffs and be out of site, I loved it there. When we got there I grabbed her by her hood gently and I pulled her down. She then walked by the edge of the Cliffs and Sat there. I ran to the woods where she couldn't see me but I could see her and I quickly changed. I walked out and sat next to her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah I know. But this is MY spot so don't steal it." I joked. She looked into the horizon. It was all open waters. No rocks at the bottom and a small beach to the right. You could kind of see the beach on the other side where we have the bonfires but barely.

"When I was a baby, my dad left my mom. She had no job, no money, no nothing just me. When I was an infant she had a couple jobs here and there that kept us in our house but it didn't last long with her drinking habits. When I turned 1 she got a job in retail, at that point her drinking had gotten her fired from every good job she could ever have. Finally the council stepped in and said that she needed to get her shit together or she'd lose me. I look like my father to her. Every time I was around I was the consent reminder of what broke her heart. That is kind of when Sam's mom stepped in. She took care of my until I got my first Job and moved back in to my mom's house started to pay bills and try to get her back on track. My parents were never there for me. I had the Elders and Sam's mom until she died. When I tried to be there for my mom… She ended up telling me I was the worst thing that ever happened to her. Around that time is when I phased… I ended up killing her. Not on purpose…. Sam told me to stay away from her until I could control myself but that didn't mean she couldn't come to me." I told her. I had tears coming from my eyes. **PAUL LAHTOE DOES NOT CRY!** I growled at myself.

"I can't remember the last time I got a hug or a great job! What I am saying is... Bella and Jasper love you… Yeah your real parents are telling you they love you but they would never in a spot like they did if they loved you." I told her. She then looked down at the water.

"Your real parents they use you to try to kill innocent people but when it comes to Bella and Jasper they look at you like you are there reason to live." I told her.

"Sometimes I feel like I am a bourdon because they feel like they have to take care of me, they have to buy me stuff. I feel like I am spending all their money." She said.

"I am pretty sure they have more money than you can imagine. As gross as it sounds Jasper has been alive for centuries. He probably has billions to his name. They love you. I am a 24 year old guy who is very jealous of what you have. You're a great kid. You're selfless, beautiful, and smart. I mean who wouldn't want to be a part of your life. Who wouldn't want to have the chance to buy you stuff? That is the point of being a 3 year old." I told her. She looked up at me confused.

"The point of being a 3 year old is to be spoiled, to play all day, and to not have worry about adult shit. You're supposed to be learning about the world around you not fighting it. Ryan didn't know anything about Vampires and werewolves until you stepped into his life. All he knew was what his favorite game was, what kind of ice cream he wanted that night and that he wanted to be just like his daddy and uncles. You're growing up to fast kid." I told her.

"You aren't a burden you are one of a kind. You are loved by so many people. The Pack loves you, they adore you." I told her.

"What about Dean? He hates me!" That made me stop and think, who the fuck was Dean? We didn't have a Dean in the pack did we?

"Who is Dean?" I finally asked.

"Some guy, that hung out with Leah. He was at the house earlier." She told me. Then it hit me. Leah's pet. We called him peewee. They whole pack hated him which is why she brought him around. The thing was Leah was being used by him. He didn't know anything about us. He thought we all were on steroids and did drugs. He is hanging around Leah for her money and her pussy but I wasn't about to tell a 3 year old that.

"Look, That guy is a douche! He doesn't know anything. He is just using Leah." I told her. She then looked at the ground.

"Can you swim?" I asked her looking at the water crashing into the cliff.

"No, I haven't been in water except for the bath tub." She told me.

"Do you want to learn?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay but first… lets jump off this cliff." I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay soo how was that? REVIEW and tell me what you think! ummm and also tell me what your opioion in what should happen next. maybe ill include what you suggested but yeah See you guys on friday! <strong>

**Keep Smiling!**

**-JaziD**


	35. Cliff diving!

**Hey guys happy Monday! see what I did there I took your monday and made it happy. I am having major writers blockage! So if you guys wanna REVIEW and tell me suggestions on things that should happy I would be very great ful!**

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**Paul's POV**

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't swim." She told me. I looked at her.

"So let me get this straight you are a half vampire, Daughter of not one but two of our world's most powerful vampires. And you can't do something as easy as swimming." I asked her.

"You forgot to mention I am part wolf too." She told me smirking.

"Well good because it's one of a wolf's instincts. When you hit the water, just breathe... I mean don't breathe. Just relax... let your vampireness slash werewolfness take over. Which makes me wonder do you breathe under water?" I asked her. She giggles.

"No silly! We don't have gills. When Vampires are turned there lungs are unnecessary. Everything in their body is dead, hard as a rock. Everything is basically unusable." She told me.

"Well obviously not everything… I mean no offence but look at you… you're not even supposed to be possible." I told her.

"Well nothing is impossible for a possible!" She told me. I laughed.

"Where the fuck in god's green fucked up world did you get that shit?" I asked.

"Kim possible, mommy said that show was her favorite so daddy bought her all the seasons and all the movies. They are my favorite." She told me smiling. I stared at her.

"How long has your daddy been…. Alive? I think that's what you call it."

"He was born in Texas… in 1843 or 1844." She told me smirking. I could tell she loved showing off her knowledge.

"Okay smartass, what else do you know about your dad?" I asked her.

"Uhhh Well he was brought to mommy… by Alice. Daddy and Alice went to the Cullen's. Daddy had just got out of the war when he found Alice. They dated and he fell in love." She told me.

`"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Well dreams… or daddy tells me." She told me.

"Dreams?" I asked.

"Grandpa Aro thinks it's my gift… to see things about people. He thinks that it will grow to a vision. Like I will grow into an adult." She explained. I nodded.

"Okay lets jump. Get on my back." I told her. She nodded and climbed on.

"Now After we jump you can let go at any time." I told her. She nodded and I started running. I then did a backflip off the cliff. Sometime during the fall she let go and we both dropped. That's when I thought about how horrible the idea it was. I got up to the top to see her staring at me.

"That was awesome!" She told me.

"And look your swimming." I pointed out.

"Oh I am… I am! I am swimming! Thank you for teaching me!" She said.

"Hey I didn't teach you anything. You let your instinct take over. Which side it was… I have no idea." I smiled at her.

"Let's get you to shore to eat some food." I told her. She nodded and started to swim towards the shore. It only took about 10 minutes to get to the shore. We got there out of breath but I crawled to the spot where I hide my food and threw it at her. She watched it just drop to the ground, luckily it was in a package. I chuckled.

"You're supposed to catch it." I told her.

"Oh… What is it?" She said staring at it.

"It's a Twinkie." I told her. She made a grossed out face.

"Alright enough with the faces, Open it and eat it!" I told her. She then opened it and took a bite.

"This is so yummy!" She screamed.

"Yeah I told you." Just then I heard a howl in the distance.

"Stay right here." I told her and she nodded. I phased and an angry Alpha came into my head.

_Where the Hell are you Lahote? _He growled. I then walked over to Cindy who was shivering because of how cold it was and grabbed her by her shirt.

_Careful with her Paul! She is fragile!_ He screamed. I rolled my eyes and put her on my back. She was farther then she should have been. I looked at her and moved my chin. She seemed to know what I was trying to get her to do. So she started to get up towards my head.

_We are on our way back now! _I told him.

_Hurry up and get here quick Bella is going insane._ I rolled my eyes and it went silent. I could feel that he phased back. Something either happened while we were gone or she knows what she did. Hopefully from the wind and heat she would dry off. When we got there I could feel her heart steady. So I knew she was asleep. I gently took her off my back and set her on the ground and ran behind the bushes and changed before she could awake. I then ran out and picked her up. She then wrapped her arms around me and snored quietly. I then walked to the house. I walked in.

"Thank god!" Bella screamed, making her shift in her sleep.

"Shush! She is sleeping." I told her. Bella then nodded.

"I am going to take her up to you and Emily's room." I told Sam. He nodded. I then went through Emily's drawers to find a shirt for Cindy to wear, while her clothes were in the dryer. I then took off her clothes and dressed her in Emily's shirt, keeping her underwear on her. I then took her clothes to the dryer and turn it on. Avoiding the weird glare I went straight out to Emily.

"Umm Em, I hope you don't mind but I uhhh took one of your pajama shirts and put it on Cindy because her clothes were wet." I told her. She smiled at me.

"That is fine. Did you put her clothes in the drier?" she asked.

"Yeah... well except for her underwear because like that would be umm weird." I told her. She chuckled.

"It's alright Paul. I will grab a pair of Ryan's since he isn't potty trained yet." She told me.

"Okay thanks." I told her. "And Paul if a girl ever dumps your child on you…. Make sure you come to me with the child." She told me.

"I defiantly will do that." I told her. I followed her inside.

"Why is Cindy wet?" Bella growled.

"I took her swimming. She felt sad so took her to my special place to relax." I told her half honestly.

"Or it's his spot to fuck girls." Seth mumbled. I looked at him.

"That is called their bed room!" I smirked.

"Anyways, why did you call us back so early?" I asked.

"Early? It's been 2 hours!" Seth growled.

"Like I said, Early!" I told him.

"Alice called… saying she was coming for me." Bella said.

"What did you learn about her?" Sam asked.

"I am not a spy! What she told me is confidential. I told her I was here to be her ears not to doubt her, judge her or anything like that. Look She needs someone to open up to. So that's what I am going to do." I told her. Seth then growled.

"That's what I am here for!" he said.

"No! You're her mate. She doesn't even know your last name! When I told her what happened to me. She started opening up to me feeding me shit that we all already know." I told them.

"I think that's very noble of you Paul." Emily smiled at me. "Look, every girl needs someone to open up too… Bella has Char. Jasper has Peter. I have Kim... Now Cindy has Paul. She trusts him and he isn't going to break that promise. They might have secrets with each other too." Emily explained.

"When is Alice coming?" I asked.

"3 days... and she is bringing others."

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys probably thinks that Chapter is suckish. but I am having problems writing so if you would give me a hand and make suggestions on what should happen next I would be so great ful!<strong>

**keep smiling**

**-JaziD**


	36. Killing Family

**Hey Guys happy Monday! Sorry it took me so long it.. was really hard for me to write this because I am having some writers blockage. But school starts tomorrow So I have no Idea how this will work.**

**I want to really quick thank Wendy1969 and Bamamom their Reviews helped me with this Chapter. So thank you so much.**

** I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"I don't know what to do anymore! Jasper has lost it. I can't tell if he has gone on their team or ours… What if he isn't my mate and he is just pulling what Edward did? Alice will be here in 3 days and I have no idea what to do! I can't see! I am blind right now. I don't know if we win the fight or if we lose it! I don't know what they have done to char! How could this get so wrong so fast?" I cried.

"Bella shut the fuck up!" Paul yelled. I growled at him.

"Enough! Bella you need to breathe and relax. Paul that was uncalled for and you know it!" Sam yelled.

"Look I appreciate you guys helping me out with all this but I just think I should go home and bring Jane and the guards here this is way out of our control." I told them.

"Bella shut up and listen!" Peter yelled at me.

"Do you want me to risk them getting hurt? Your wife and mate is gone because of your stupid ass mistake! The guy you call your brother is going nuts because you let him go there." I yelled back.

"Alright, I will admit it. I fucked up! I had Jasper go in there so that we could have eyes in there to get information ad oh look we have gotten more information that we have gotten since we first met Cindy! But instead of fighting back and going to get him, we are going to go running home to daddy! Your always fucking running Bella, you ran to Aro when Edward dumped you. You ran to Sam when Charlie couldn't stand the sight of his own daughter. Now you are running back to Jane so she can fight your own battles. You want a perfect peaceful 2nd life but you run every time you have to fight for it! Here are people who care enough about who you are instead of what you have become. They are here to give you what you want!" Peter snapped. I looked at him. He was right. It's time to stop running and start fighting. I will never have the life I want if I keep running.

"Cindy is my imprint. The main rule of being an imprint is keeping that person safe no matter how what. She is pack now. You don't have a choice when it comes to pack. We protect our family no matter whom or what they are." Seth said. I looked around at all that the people that were in the room. Then everything clicked. I knew everything we needed to do and have in order to win this war.

"I have to make a call." I told them. They all nodded confused on what I was about to do.

**NO POV**

Jasper couldn't believe what he told his wife. He felt like he couldn't control himself. It was like he meant what he said but at the same time he didn't mean it. He was going insane, he thought of his self as the first mentally insane vampire the world had yet to learn about.

"Guess what babe!" Alice said kissing him on his cheek. He growled.

"What?" He asked.

"I am going to see your wife and Peter in 3 days. Isn't that great it will be like a reunion except where someone is dying." She told him. Jasper didn't have enough strength to get up and rip her head off. He didn't even have the strength to raise his arm. He hated Alice enough to know that the first chance he got he would rip her apart and set her on fire.

"Good luck with that! Hey do me a favor and tell Bella to bring me back your head." He told her. She hissed.

"You are so rude when you're starving. I will bring Bella over and you will get to watch her die." She smirked.

"That's nice. Why don't you bring me some food? That's what woman is for right?" he asked. She just smiled and ran away but came back with a bleeding human.

"Do you want this?" She asked. She moved the human enough so a drop of his blood spilled on the floor.

"Give him to me! You're wasting him!" Jasper growled.

"Then you will listen to me and follow my orders!" She growled at me.

"I want you fighting by my side. You will have all the blood you want. The imprints, the wolves, the reservation, even forks if you wanted to. I want everyone who fights against us destroyed. The wolves, the Volturi, the wolves, even your precious Bella. Do you understand?" She asked putting the bleeding man in his face.

"Fine, I'll do it! Can I eat now?" He growled. She chuckled.

"For now you get his hand. The others have to feed to." She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... So again thank you Wendy1969 and bamamom For your Reviews!<strong>

**keep Reading and following me. I am half way done with the next chapter... but I don't know when it will be finished.**

**Make sure your Review, ask me questions and stuff so I can think about them when writing.. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Keep Smiling **

**JaziD**


	37. Chapter 36

**HEYY Happy Friday! It's friday friday gotta get down on friday! ;p Anyways... Hope you like this next chapter I did my best on this and I decided to give Seth somthing special. Thanks for supporting me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**Seth's POV**

"We need to train with each other." Sam said.

"We need to train with each other." Sam said.

"We need to train with commander." Peter said. I snapped my head up at him.

"What? No! That's a horrible idea. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill us?" I asked him.

"He is right. What if Bella loses it out there? Then the Commander comes out, she would rip everyone apart that gets in her way. I am pretty sure her temper is 10 times worse than ours. If she is used to us being around and if she knows that we are there to protect her then she won't hurt us." Sam told us. We then heard a chuckle.

"I love how you guys are talking about me like I'm not even here. How do you know I just won't kill you after this war is done?" She asked.

"Because I am your daughters imprint." I said smirking.

"She can find someone better. I mean what's going to happen when she has to go back to Italy. You have to stay here and protect the reservation from evil vampires like me." She smirked. I quickly wiped my smile off my face and growled.

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me. You forget who rules this world, As far as who has the most power anyways." She told me smirking.

"Okay so I wasn't talking about her temper. She has no desire to kill you guys. If she did you would be dead by now. I was talking about her powers. She has a lot of power which effects who is around her. You guys have to know what to watch out for and to know what direction it's pointed in." Peter told us.

"Isn't that what our instincts are for?" Jake asked. The Commander then stood up and chuckled.

"Good luck!" She said before she walked outside.

"Hey Commander, What was that phone call for?" Peter asked.

"That's Bella and I's business only."

"Right… So where are we meeting Alice?" Peter asked

"At the empty field like I said in the beginning." She said.

"When can we start training?" Sam asked.

"How about right now in the backyard?" She asked.

"Finally! Something interesting." Paul said as he ran to the door. We then went to the backyard. We took a spot away from the imprints.

"Let's get this over with." Commander said. As went to the farthest tree and sat against and closed her eyes. We all stared at her confused. Before we could blink, we were hanging by one foot from a tree root.

"Gentle man and Leah, Congrats you were just slaughtered by 4 newborns and Commander." Peter Joked.

"You see, you can't just rely on your eyes and ears. You have to become one with the earth and feel everything around you. That's how lions catch their prey. They feel it under there claws. They make it so the earth doesn't shift beneath them." The commander told us. Before I knew it I was walking backwards to phased. My wolf was taking me over. He wanted to show everyone what she was talking about. I ran around closest to where she was and jumped out at her. Beneath the ground there was a tree root coming from behind fast. I stopped. When it exposed it's self I went to my right and launched on top of it then tackled the commander. She growled.

"Get off me!" she growled. I went back to the forest to phase and ran back out there. I felt the grass sway but I jumped before I was grabbed by the Limb.

"Congrats Seth, This might be the one thing your tiny ass is better than anyone else." Paul told me.

"It's so easy. Just let your Wolf show you how." I told them

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! <strong>

**Keep smiling!**

**-JaziD**


	38. Chapter 37

**So it's friday! and I am exhausted. i am having horriable time writing this but look I am trying. If you have any suggestions or questions I am completly open to this... There is only a few chapters left.. So.. Tell me your questions while i am working on the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

**Peters POV**

When Seth phased back, he explained to the pack how it felt and how to do it. He was the only one who caught on right away. Then Leah and Jake, the last people to get it was the newest wolves. I don't understand why they were learning when Sam wasn't going to put them in the fight. I walked up to the Commander and asked her what the plan was. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. I stared at her.

"We are going to use surprise as our main point." She said.

"Gather around. I am going to tell you the plan." She said.

"Here is what we are going to do."

**Jasper's POV**

I wasn't allowed much blood. Maybe that's why I was going crazy. I was beginning to die. I could feel my own emotion. I was weak. I couldn't even stay focused long enough to tell Bella what was going on. I feel so useless. I feel horrible about the deal I have just made with Alice. It's like I am half asleep. I couldn't tell what was real and what was fake. I am losing hope I can control myself in the fight long enough to keep from hurting my family and friends. I wish I could get out of here be back with Bella. There is only a couple hours left until we head out. I would run but I can't even stand by myself. I am failing everyone around me.

"Hey Jazzy! I brought you a friend to play with because I love you so much!" Alice said. "I will be back to collect you two and then we will get out of here." She told me. I looked at who she brought. And realized it was Char. Just by looking at her I knew I had to get her out of here. I made a Deal with Peter and I plan to keep it. The deal was so stupid to make but I did it because I knew he would do it for me.

"Jasper!" Char screamed. I looked up and growled at her. She stared at me wide eyes.

"We have got to get you out of here. It's turning you crazy!" She told me. I growled again louder to try and get her to shut up but she kept going.

"Jasper! Stop growling at me what it wrong with you!" She asked. I then pushed myself and ran over to her grabbing her by the throat.

"I told your mate. Promised him that I wouldn't kill you, Don't make me do it!" I told her. She then whimpered and nodded. After that I let her go. I couldn't keep this up. I was getting weaker by the minute.

"Jasper what is going on with you? You are scaring me!" She told me. This bitch would never shut up. She needs to learn her lesson.

"Shut the fuck up!" I said warning her.

"No! You are going insane! I don't know if it's because your away from Bella or if it's because you are hungry. Trust me Jasper. I am going through the same thing you don't need to act like this!" she told me. I then growled at her again.

"I said Shut up!" But I got to her before she could scream out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy So Tell me what you think REVIEW! <strong>

**Keep smiling **

**-JaziD**


	39. Where it started

**Okayy So thanks to my wonderful Bf who helped me through this chapter! He read my story and is now my inspiration and he gives me Ideas! :) So yeahh... ask questions that your wondering so I can fill in the holes! **

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Peter's POV**

I could feel it. Char is hut. I growled, I couldn't help it, it just happened.

"What is it Peter?" Commander asked me. "Something is wrong with Char. She is hurt." I told her.

"We will find her." Commander told me. I knew she was right but what happened if it's too late? What is going to happen if Jasper goes nuts again? My power tells me that he is hungry. Nothing good comes out when he isn't fed. He is weak, He is a douche. He will kill anyone just because of stupid things.

~_**Flashback**_

_**Jasper growled. "I am starving!" He whined. We have been walking through the desert for more than 2 weeks. None of us had eaten much except for Maria and her sisters. Jasper was on edge. He was very close to losing it. Jasper was the next best fed when it came to Maria and her sisters. He was always fed. He ate at least once a day. We newborns though only eat every 3 days. They think it's because that it will be able to control us easier. **_

"_**Quiet Jasper! We will eat soon enough. Then you and I should have our alone time." She told him. He smirked. We all knew well that Maria was off limits because of Jasper. That doesn't mean we had our idiots who tried and gave us entertainment and things to talk about. **_

"_**Where the hell are we even going?" He asked. **_

"_**Shut the fuck up Jasper!" Someone growled. That's when Jasper lost it. The Guy he destroyed his name was Blake.**_

_**End of Flash back~**_

Jasper couldn't ever control himself when he was hungry. No one every understood why this happened especially to someone as powerful and feared as Jasper. When He was hungry he got lost in his own mind. If he came with Alice to the field he wouldn't remember who Bella or the Commander was. He wouldn't be able to think. He would forget why we are fighting. Who his family was, All would be lost until he was fed. Until then he was going to be a monster. I had to get to him before he hurt anyone.

"Peter!" Commander yelled grabbing me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her.

"It's Time." She told me. I nodded.

"Wait!" I told her grabbing her hand.

"Before we go… you have to know that whatever you see in Jasper tonight… isn't who he is." I told her honestly.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"I don't know… I just feel like I have to." I told her only half as honest. She nodded.

"Get in your position's." She told everyone. She then dialed the phone and told whoever to do the same.

"Jake, Sam and Peter you are with me. The rest of you know what to do!" She told us. We all got ready to go.

"Let's get out of here." She said and started running. We could end up fighting him. I knew it was a huge possibility. I kept thinking about it until we got to the clearing. When we got to the clearing everything was quiet. It was almost like they weren't there but we weren't that stupid. Alice and Jasper came out hand and hand a few minutes later. Jasper's eyes were pitch black which was never a pretty site or a good thing. I had a feeling that all he needed was a few drops of blood and he would be normal again. I heard Commander and the two wolves growl at what they were seeing.

"Remember what I said earlier." I told her. "I want my mate back." She told Alice.

"Don't." I told them. The Commander just stared at me for a while. I ignored everyone's confused looked and took a look around. I couldn't see her.

"Where's Char?" I asked. There was a guilt look from Jasper but it went back to his angry face. I growled.

"Control yourself Peter!" Commander yelled at me.

"Oh so you want your mate back?" Alice said with a smile. "Anna bring Charlotte to him." She said. There were 2 growls from Sam and Bella. Anna was here which would mean Cindy's dad wasn't too far away. When Anna brought her over Char didn't have an Arm.

"Where's your arm?" I asked.

"Calm down. I only have two hands unlike some people. "Anna growled. She growled. She then threw Char's towards me. That's when it all started.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy so how was that Chapter? REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts and questions so that I can find where everyone is curious and start writing the next chapter. <strong>

**umm I think that's it. I am going to try and post on friday but I have to work so it might be thursday.**

**Keep smiling**

**-JaziD**

**P.S REVIEW FOR ME!**


	40. It's over

**Okayy Happy friday!.. I know I said I had to work but I got the day off. which lets me catch up on my writeing**

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

**Peter's POV**

We were fighting. Jasper against Bella, Wolf against wolf, The Cullen's against children. When the Cullen's and Volturi came out the Wolves nearly attacked them.

"They are on our side." Commander whispered. Alice was out numbered, she knew it but she had Jasper. Something told me it wasn't a good thing but I wasn't too worried about it now. I was busy trying to get Char's arm to connect.

"This is going to hurt a lot baby." I told her. She hissed.

"I am so sorry baby! I never meant for this to happen. This was never the plan." I told her. When I finally got her arm to attach I grabbed her face and I kissed her. "Aww how cute, get your asses out there!" Commander growled. We nodded and went off to fight. I tackled Jasper and put him in an arm lock.

"You are coming with me. " I told him. He began to snarl and try to get lose but with him being so weak it didn't work.

"Let go!" He snarled. "We will be back. I have to screw his head back on." I told her and ran off with him. I didn't stop until I got into the mountains. When I stopped I threw him against a tree.

"Hunt!" I yelled at him. He then growled at me. Then we heard it the mountain lion. It smelled like it just had cups and was hunting for food for them. I shook my head.

"If you take that mom you're going to be the monster you always thought about yourself." I told him honestly. Just as he stepped forward a deer ran behind us making him jump at it and attack it. After that he took down 3 others. Watching him hunt, I tried to understand why they hunted. I get because they didn't want to take a life. But not everyone is innocent in this world. Bella consumes humans and animals. It just depends on the day. Once he was done he walked up to me and looked at me.

"Peter... I" I then punched him in the jaw.

"That's for ripping my arm wife's arm off you son of a bitch." I told him.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't know what was wrong with me. She was pushing buttons she knew she should have. I really don't know what I was thinking. But our wives are fighting in a war and yet you hit me now why?" He asked. I growled and ran towards the field. When we got back it was Alice fighting Commander. Sam fighting another wolf which was most likely Anna, I couldn't believe this it was too easy. I could feel it there had to be more too it. I mean he wouldn't just let Alice walk off with his Army. He was going after the imprints.

"He is going after the imprints," I say out loud and with Sam we both ran to the reservation. We made it just in time because he was just crossing the border. He turned around and I tackled him, I wrestled with him on the ground. We rolled around for a while until Sam finally grabbed him and ripped his head off. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket and pulled his arm and started burning it. Sam then chucked his head in the fire.

"I can't believe it. It's almost over for good." I told him. He looked at me funny.

"I have a feeling." I answered him. We then ran back and Jasper had Alice pinned down. The war was over. Maybe it was forever. Maybe it was until we made a new enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy so I feel like that was to fast but the next chapter should be slow and stuff. Cuz I am working on it... slowly but surely. REVIEW and give me ideas. It will help will my writers block... <strong>

**Keep smiling**

**-JaziD**


	41. Anna Part 2

**Okayy... So this Chapter is very... talky. umm Yeah any questions you have you should REVIEW and ask. **

**I am currently working on the next chapter but I don't know when it will be up because it's getting hard to write. **

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

**Bella's POV**

It was over. That's all anyone could think about no more Blake and Alice. We still had Anna, Anna was beautiful. She looked a lot like Renee which explains why Cindy looks like me. Anna had darker hair then I did. Her skin had that Quileute touch to it. The worst thing about it was she probably didn't know what Quileute was. That's why we had her; we rescued her from the mess she was in. She wasn't very happy about it though. I- Sam and I had to knock her out. She was going insane. We killed him. She would say it over and over. Was he her imprint? We doubt it but she was madly in love with him. It's what we did… it's the way we were made. We couldn't help it. I didn't blame her though. She wanted someone to love her and he used that as his weapon to get what he wanted. She fell into that trap, I did too. I didn't want my daughter to fall into that trap too. Even though Anna was Cindy's mother I don't think she will want Cindy. It will remind her of what she used to love. If Anna wants her, I will leave it up to her to make her own decision. I knew right now Anna wasn't in the best emotional state. She loved the person she loved the most. I heard her heart beat speed up. Knowing she would wake up at any second. I quickly went to the other side of the room. She rolled over and sat up quickly and looked around.

"Where am I?" She demanded. I looked at her. I could hear her thoughts she had a billion questions running through her mind. I took a deep breath. I knew that a conversation was about to start that would make both of us want to kill each other.

"Anna, my name is Bella Swan." I told her. She looked at me funny. She began to glare at me.

"Swan... Why does that name sound so familiar?" She asked.

"I am your half-sister." I told her.

"So you are the bitch. You are the reason why I was thrown away." She told me.

"What? You have that all wrong!" I told her. She shook her head.

"She left me because of your dad. When she had you I was forgotten. I bet you have never heard of me until you found Cindy!" She shouted.

"She couldn't take care of you!" I growled at her.

"She could take care of me just fine! She just decided to leave me by a dumpster to die!" She growled. She started to shake. I knew this wasn't going to end good if we both ended up getting mad.

"Was that what he told you?" I asked her. I knew I wouldn't get an answer out of her but it's not like it mattered.

"He watched her throw me away like trash." She told me crying. I took a deep breath and shook my head. He had filled her head with thing crap. He had an answer for everything.

"That isn't true. Your mother loved you and she worked her ass off when she was pregnant with you just to get food to eat so you didn't starve! She did her best to make she you were put first. She loved you! She let you go because she was living on the streets! She had no job, no car, and no food. She didn't have any fucking money!" I growled at her.

"Yeah, then a year later the famous and powerful Isabella was born, and then what happened to me?" She asked. I growled. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to go get her. I started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She demanded. I turned around and looked at her. She had worry written all over her face.

"To find our mom and bring her here." I growled at her.

"You can't just leave me alone! There are dogs and leeches here!" She screamed. I snarled and ran out of the room slamming the door behind me.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She is impossible. She fucking thinks everything he said about Renee is true. She called you guys dogs even though she is a wolf too." I told him. He stared at me for a while.

"What if I go in there? Talk to her, She already met me so maybe she will be more comfortable." He said.

"Good luck. That girl is so stubborn." I told him

**Sam's POV**

When Bella came down upset about Anna not believing her I thought about what we talked about when we first met. It was my dad that didn't want her. It's like she took him and turned it around and blamed it all on Renee. Renee didn't have anyone to go to. My father wouldn't pay child support. He barely paid the bills. When Bella left me she went to call Renee to see if she would come down and talk to Anna. The only bad thing about that plan is Renee could get really hurt by Anna. She looked like she didn't have the phasing under control. Making everyone in danger. I walked into the room and Anna was sitting on the bed rocking herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me

"Please don't leave me alone!" She cried. I walked over to the bed and sat down. She then laid her head on my lap and began to cry. I have been making girls cry a lot lately. I need to figure out how to make it stop.

"Anna, your mom loved you. It was your dad who hated you. I mean…. You weren't planned at all. Your mom lived off whatever she got paid. Her parents disowned her. She had no one to go too. When she dated Bella's father, to tell you the truth it was only to help her get a job. Bella wants to call Renee and get her to come and talk with you." I told her.

"Why would he lie to me? He told me he was my mate." She said. I growled.

"He isn't your mate. You're a wolf you have this thing called imprinting. I am pretty sure if he was your imprint you wouldn't be on this earth right now." I told her.

"So he lied to me?" She asked.

"I am afraid so but look we can help you. Get you back on your feet. Maybe help you with being a wolf but you have to let us in and give us something to work with." I told her honestly. She looked up at me.

"Okay. I will try, but you can't leave me!" She told me grabbing onto me.

* * *

><p><strong>That had 2 POV's in it. how did you guys like it? what are you guys thoughts and feelings! Tell me in a REVIEW!<strong>

**keep Smiling**

**-JaziD**


	42. Chapter 41

**Okayy So.. I know its Saturday... and like I am a day late but... Yeah at least I got the chapter done. I am still a little stuck so if you have suggestions or questions please let me know!**

**I don't own twlight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

**Sam's POV**

When I told her I would help her. I wasn't lying. I am going to start helping her put her life together. I didn't want her to end up on the streets again. I wanted to help her find her imprint.

"Then who is my mate? Why would Blake lie to me? He would never lie to me." She asked. I didn't know if she intended for me to hear her or not but I did anyway.

"I don't know. I mean I wouldn't be able to answer that for you. Right now you should just try and put your life together. Let the spirits decide who your imprint is. I mean right now you don't know how to control your temper." I told her.

"I know how to control it. It's just phasing into a dog pisses me off." She told me. I flinched when she called herself a dog. It just wasn't right.

"Okay first of all, you are a wolf not a dog. Calling yourself a dog is an insult to us wolves, a bad one. It's like calling a woman a bitch, or calling a black person the "N" Word. It isn't right. You really shouldn't say it. It could eventually get you into a lot of trouble. 2nd you shouldn't say leeches around Bella and her family because... they are vampires." I told her. She began to stare at me.

"Aren't vampires our enemy?" Why the hell should I act different for her?" She sneered. I looked at her for a moment and took a deep breath. I knew if I wasn't careful she could take this house out in one phase.

"Why do you hate her so much? She has done nothing to you. Ever since she has met you she has thought about getting you back with your daughter. She has been doing everything in her power to help Cindy find and learn about you! Bella is not the enemy here. If anyone you are! You tried to kill us but yet we bring you into our home and try and help you start a life of your own. Without Bella to help you, you would be dead." I told her. She began to shake violently.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Bella is just using you! Bella is the enemy, she deserves to die. Nothing is good when you befriend a bloodsucker." She growled. I just stared at her; it was all I could do.

"What would Bella be using me for? Money? Sex? Bella has all the money she could ask for. Bella and I are both married and mated so if we do have sex it would hurt like hell. What about Alice? Or Blake? They were blood suckers. What makes them any different from Bella and her family? To tell you the truth Bella is the only reason you are alive right now. We all thought it would be better if we put you down." I told her honestly. Something must have cliqued because she stopped shaking.

"Alice and Blake weren't bloodsuckers!" She whispered.

"Aha, yeah right. In your dreams maybe, Alice and Blake wanted to expose the supernatural world to the humans, which means that they could feed when and where they wanted, eventually making the human race go extinct." I told her.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" She asked.

"Bella! She thought you were worth it. You want us to help you and not leave you alone but right now you are giving us a lot of reasons why we should. Cindy wants to get to know you. She has a lot of questions. But you can't even control yourself for 2 seconds. Look I'm not here to yell at you or give you a lecture. I am just trying to understand and help you start over. Forget everything Blake told you. He was wrong; he lied to you about everything. He was just using you to make hybrids. We will show you a new life, where you can love and not get hurt. Where you can live your life and not feel like you are running. Think about it." I told her turning to leave.

"Please don't leave me alone!" she told me.

"I am sorry but I have to do something. You can walk around. But Bella and Jasper are downstairs. No one will stop them from tearing your ass apart if you fuck up and piss them off." I told her. She then wrapped her hands around her legs and started to cry. At that point I just left. I needed to see my imprint and son and make sure they were okay. The poor girl thought she was alone. She just needed to open her mind up.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy So how was that chapter!? I am going to start jumping around and going to different POV's because there is alot of things I need to cover.. before this story ends. So any questions or suggestions LET ME KNOW! REVIEW!<strong>

**Keep smiling!**

**-JaziD**


	43. Chapter 42

**Okayy So I know this is way way over due and I should have already had this done by now but I am having a hard time writing and getting time to put this up. With my ACT and driving test coming up I am getting really stressed about everything. And I am having personal issues so... umm yeah REVIEW and tell me what you think! **

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't figure out what it was that made her not want to be alone. I know I never would know unless she talked with me about it. She must have been hurt a lot when Blake left her alone… or worse he could have done something to her. I growled knowing that something caused harm to my little sister. Family is everything. They are there when you need them the most. Part of me wanted to know what she went through in her life. I wish I could see it for myself but I knew that would never happen. Plus I wouldn't like what I saw. She is pack now, so I have to do everything in my power to help her. She needs to start her life over. I know how to help her. It's just she is so stubborn on what Blake had taught her. She thinks everything he told her is true. It's hard to convince her that he wasn't that true to her.

**Jasper's POV**

"Bella, I am really sorry!" I told her for the hundredth time.

"I know Jazz, and like I said before we are good." She said. But it was a lie. We weren't good. If we were she wouldn't feel hurt every time she looked at me. I could feel her betrayal. They were her strongest feelings. She was having a hard time hiding them from me.

"I love you Bella and I would do anything for you. I don't understand why you're telling me nothing is wrong when there clearly is something wrong. I can feel you. When you're hurt, you're not very good at hiding what you feel. I get it your hurt. You feel like I betrayed you and I have. I couldn't control myself. I am sorry. Just please stop hiding it. Tell me what to do baby because I don't know what to do." I told her honestly. I fucked up. I know I did, I'm not going to deny it. I just want to make us right again.

"I didn't mean to do and say the things I did. I wasn't in the right state of mind. I would never betray you like that and you know that." I told her. I don't know what to say to her. I am just saying what I think is right.

"Jazz, we are fine. I understand that you were in a lot of bad places. "She told me. She had her back toward me. She was trying to get food ready for everyone.

"Look at me then! We need to talk about this because it's clearly bothering you if you can't even fucking look at me!" I yelled. She growled.

"I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I had no intention of hurting you." I told her. She turned around. Her eyes were narrowed at me.

"I get it okay. You love me and didn't mean it. I- You just need to drop it because I don't want to hear about it anymore. You fucked up and betrayed us. Now that's in the past leave it the fuck alone." She growled.

"He didn't mean too. I bet you a million dollars that if you were in the position he was. You would have done the same thing." A voice from behind me said. I turned to see Anna standing with her arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Bella growled.

"I wanted to take a look around. Sam Said I could." She told us.

"No-"

"That's absolutely fine." I told her cutting off Bella. Bella started to growl. I stared at her for a while.

"You guys must be royalty. I have never seen a vampire brake so quickly, especially one who is centuries old." She chuckled. I growled. I couldn't believe she would rub it in.

"Get out of my kitchen!" Bella growled grabbing my arm. She looked shocked.

"What did I say?" Anna asked.

"Look if you're just going to insult us then you need to leave. I won't stop him if he rips you to shreds." Bella told her.

"Insult? I didn't mean to insult you. I was just stating one of your weak points. If someone were to attack you they would just have to cut off your food source, wait a couple days and then attack. You guys are so used to being fed a lot." She said.

"Jasper has always been like that. Even as a newborn he would get hungry and go crazy. I think his power drains him quicker than most." Peter jumped in. I growled. I needed air. I got Bella to let me go and ran outside. I ran as far as I could to get away from the house. When I stopped I grabbed a tree and threw it.

"They are right you know." I growled and turned around to see my Bella staring at me.

"You are the most powerful and terrifying vampires alive right now. To make matters worse you're married to a Volturi and the most powerful Volturi. People who want to challenge you or take you down would take out your food source then make matters worse by taking out me and our family. Jazz we have to figure out how to control the hunger monster you have inside you. I don't want to lose you again. But if Cindy gets put in danger because of it, I am out. I will do whatever I have to protect Cindy. "She told me. I was in shock … If I didn't learn how to control it she would leave me.

"Look, I know that sounds harsh. But you have to open your eyes and just listen to what they are saying. When you were gone and going hunger crazy you hurt a lot of people.

You put me and Cindy's lives in danger. You told Alice you would kill us and you almost succeeded. I can't risk it again." She told me. I stared at her in shock. I was supposed to protect them and I just ended up hurting them.

"What if it can't be fixed?" I asked her.

"Everything in this world can be fixed Jazz. We will keep trying until we find a solution." She told me.

* * *

><p><strong>So That chapter way long I know. which kinda makes up for all the updates i missed. I currently have no idea when I will be updating again. I know it won't be for as long though. I am trying to type my chapters right away rather then write then type to save time. but I don't know how it will go. So I need you guys to Review and tell me what you think so it will be easier for me to write. Sooo yeah tell me what you think<strong>

**Keep Smiling**

**JaziD**


	44. Chapter 43

**Okayy So I am back... I got off schudule... Work and school is hard... but yeahh**

**REVIEW and tell me what your thoughts are!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

**Jaspers POV**

I wouldn't ever hurt her. I couldn't… but I knew that if we didn't find a solution for this problem then I could hurt them. I don't know what I would do if I did. I would do whatever I had to in order to help our family. I got Bella's forgiveness for what I did before. We both agreed that we would try and figure out what would happen with Cindy and Seth. The Adults needed to talk about this before we just take Cindy away from Seth. Bella and Sam both agreed with me about talking to Anna about what she wanted to do since she was Cindy's biological mother. She should have some input into what happens to her. When we gathered after Cindy and Ryan fell asleep.

"We all should talk in a peaceful manner about what happens next. As much as I like being back home, I just feel like we should get back to where we should belong." I told them. Bella then leaned into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, I knew this was hard for her because she never got to officially speak with her father in a calm matter.

"Wait… So you are just going to leave? What about me?... Cindy what will happen to us?" Seth asked.

"He is right… we can't stay here forever. Other Vampires will get curious if they come across Jasper and I's scent. Then we could have another war all over again." Bella told him.

"Then leave. No one except him seems to be stopping you. Take that kid with you." Anna told her. There was a chorus of growls.

"You know… I am getting sick of the shit you say. If the imprints weren't in this house you would be ripped apart. We get it okay, you hate Bella for shit she wasn't even born for. Girl, do us all a favor and just leave. You don't want to be here so why do you stay?" Leah growled.

"You are just like Leah was, You blame others for shit that no one could control. You're blaming Bella for shit that happened before she was born. Yeah she is a vampire but we can all accept that because Cindy, who is your daughter by the way, is Seth's imprint. If you fucking hate it so bad then don't let the door hit you on the way out." Paul told her. I could feel her fear. Can you really blame her though? Paul was massive compared to her.

"Look, We want to know what you think should happen Seth, I mean she is your imprint. We could go back and forth every 4 or 5 years. Yeah it would be hard on Cindy but come one what other choice do we have?" Bella said.

"He could go with you guys as long as you guys come back for some holidays." Sam told us.

"Really? That's awesome." Seth smiled.

"Yeah, I mean you deserve to be happy and having your imprint million miles away isn't going to do the trick. I am sure mom will understand Seth. You're with the world's most powerful vampires it's not likely you will get hurt." Leah added.

"Is that okay with you guys?" Seth asked Bella and I.

"Yeah of course, I just want my Cindy to be happy." Bella told him.

"So what's going to happen to me?" Anna asked.

"You are going to leave and come back when you're not such a bitch." Leah snapped at her.

"Everyone is here for you but yet you can't even accept the fact your daughter is half vampire and half wolf, your half-sister is a vampire and your

"Love" didn't fucking love you. If he loved you he wouldn't be dead right now. He wouldn't have tried to kill your family, and he sure as fuck wouldn't have tried to murder your own flesh and blood." Leah was telling her off. She knew no one would stop her because she was telling the truth.

"Look you have about 2 choices here right now. Either stay and get our head out of your fuckin ass and accept your new family and life now or leave and lose control and then end up being a science fair project. You better pick fucking fast because once Bella and her family leave your out if you don't have a choice." Sam told her. She just stared at us. She was pissed. She turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"You walk out that door don't comeback because no one wants you here with that attitude you have." Sam told her. She stopped took a deep breath and kept walking, slamming the door behind her.

"She isn't planning to come back. She might come back though. I can't tell you the future." Bella told Sam.

"So Bella…. Did you want to try to talk to your father one last time… or are you good?" Sam asked him. I looked at her.

"It might be a while until we are all back here. I mean… you might not get another chance like this." I told her. I would feel horrible if she didn't ever get to talk to either of her parents again.

"Look maybe you should try talking to your dad… and we could call your mom and see how she is doing. I mean every parent needs to know that their only child is okay." I told her.

"Fine but after I do that we are gone." She told us.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy I know this Chapter is off... I just kinda typed it up and published it... I am not going to have a sqeual for this... I am trying to anwser all your questions by the end so REVIEW and let me know<strong>

**Keep smiling **

**-JaziD**


	45. Chapter 44

**Heyy guys happy Holidays, I know it's been a while but I have been writing alot lately so I should be uploading like crazy because I am off of school until next wednesday. So Yeah I have a ton of chapters in my phone I am working on... This will be the last story that involves Jasper, Bella and Cindy... Unless I think of something. I am going to keep writing to fill in questions and wholes that I know people have questions. but let me know if you have a question or any of that.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

**Bella's pov**

I knew that I had to talk to him, but I was scared what if he rejected me like last time. If he did then I wouldn't come in his life again. I loved him. He was my father, no matter what I would always love him. When Anna left, jasper and I learned that Cindy had heard everything we all had said to her mother. Cindy wasn't mad at us... From what we could tell, she was upset her mom wouldn't give her a second thought. She wanted to know why... She knew I could tell her the answer and who am I to not to tell her. I told her I'd always tell her the truth no matter how much it hurt her. I told her that if her mom wanted to take her back and be a family, I would always love her no matter what she picked. So I told her,

_"Cindy, your mom is upset about how you were produced. Your mom wanted it to be out of love not her being used. She hates you because of what happened to her. She wants to be a part of your life but all she can see is your father in you." I told her honestly._

_"So she hates me because of something that happened before me?" She asked. I nodded. _

_"Welcome to the party kid. She hates me because before I was born my mom gave her up because she couldn't take care of Anna. And when she could my mother thought she was with a nice family so she didn't intervene and went on with her life and had me." I told her. _

_" I'm glad she is gone... That means we will have more time together and she won't make everyone sad." She told me. I looked at her bewildered._

_" how did you know she makes us sad?" I asked. She wasn't wrong. We all looked at her with pity and we felt bad because what she had to go through._

_"I don't know I... Just had a feeling" she told me smirking. I stared at her for a while knowing something was up. _

_"Uncle Peter told me. " she giggled. I laughed and gave her hug tucking her in for bed._

"Bella!" I heard a voice say.

"What?" I asked I looked up to see my husband staring at me.

"love I have been calling you for 10 minutes what is going on with you? Your emotions are going crazy. "

"I'm just nervous that's all."

" about your talk with Charlie?" He asked.

"Yeah... What if try's to shoot me or kill me or something? I don't want him to abandon me just because of what I am... I am still me... Aren't I?" I asked him.

"Yes you are still beautiful, smart, and have the same personality as before. Plus your bullet proof." He told me. I snorted.

"Look if u need one of the wolves to listen to you then we can arrange that but I know you, You're never going to feel right unless you try again." He told me. I sighed. He was right... It would bother me for eternity if I didn't try to talk to my father again.

"You need your rest, I can feel your exhaustion." He told me. I then cuddled into his chest and fell asleep.

**Seth's POV**

I wanted to help Bella out. Since she is letting me live with her to be close to her daughter. I went home knowing Charlie would be there and no one else would.

"Charlie, can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure of course son what is it?" he asked.

"it's about Bella." I told him. "I don't want to hear it. Your mother and Billy already gave me an ear full for it." He told me. He looked like he just shrugged it off.

"Just give her a fucking chance. You see people who fucking hate vampires and they are backing her up. There should be a reason why they are doing it. Look, either way if you talk to her or not. I'm leaving with them when they leave. "I told him.

"No the hell you're not! You're staying right here where your responsibilities are. Not where some leach and her husband and monster daughter is going!" He yelled. I growled.

"That monster you're talking about is my fucking imprint!" I yelled back shaking. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. My mom was standing there, she looked pissed which wasn't a face I liked or saw often.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to..." I started but was cut off.

"Where did my Charlie go?" She asked. "I am still the same Charlie." He told her.

"No, this isn't Charlie, this isn't the understanding, passionate man I fell in love with. That is your daughter and she always will be. Nothing has changed about her Charlie. I saw that when I met her. That so called monster, Is Seth's imprint and your granddaughter whether you like it or not. Why can you see that and understand?" She asked.

"That's not my daughter!" He yelled back.

"Yeah , that's right she's more than that. She is the world to you Charlie. Why don't you give her a chance? She may not be human but she is still her. She sleeps, eats, and cries just like the rest of us. Why can't you see that?" I stepped in.

"She... Eats us! She doesn't sleep? Does she?" He was looking guilty.

"Aw fuck... I should call her." He said going to the phone. I could tell he felt guilty.

"What's her number?" He asked.

"I would wait until morning for that... She might be sleeping..." I told him.

"Fine... I guess I can do that. I nodded. "How old is she?" He asked.

"Cindy is 3, they found her abandoned soaking wet in a forest in Italy... She has been with Bella ever since." I told him.

"They can't... Produce can they?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Cindy is Bella's niece..." He looked at me.

"You're lying!" He screamed.

"No! That's not... Bella doesn't have a sister!"

"That's where you are wrong... Renee had a daughter before she met you and that daughter ended up in a home and then was taken by a vampire who... You know the rest." He looked at me with hurt all over his face.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked.

"Because Charlie... Renee was forced to give up her child because she couldn't take care of her. She was hurt. Sam's father didn't love her. He didn't want his kid and by then he was married to Sam's mother. You can't blame her for something like that. She had to give her first born up because she couldn't afford her." My mom told her. I began to feel an upset feeling. Cindy. Something was wrong with her.

"Look, something is wrong with Cindy. I have to go. You can come over in the morning, if you want. I'm sure Bella would love to see you." I told him. He nodded. I took off my shorts and ran outside phasing as soon as I got out side. I ran as fast as I could through the forest. When I got to the house I walked slowly up to the house. It was really quiet.

"Jasper? Bella?" I called knowing they could hear me. Jasper opened the door.

"what is it Seth?" He asked panicked. "is something wrong with Cindy?" I asked him.

"She's having a bad dream. Want to come in? "I took a deep breath, she was safe. I nodded my head and walked in.

"there's food in the fridge if you're hungry." He told me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure"

"I don't mean to challenge your position but... Why are you the most feared vampire besides Bella?" I asked. He smirked.

"I'm an Empath. I can make a person scared or make them want to rip themselves apart. Bella is powerful but she isn't the most feared like I am. Not everyone knows about her. But I bet that word will spread and someone will try to challenge her or me. Have you heard of the Confederate army?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I was the youngest major at the time. I joined when I was only 16. I wasn't supposed to but things happen. I met 3 vampires, Maria and her two sisters. Maria changed me. Then... Created... The major." He told me. I was confused. He probably knew it. I didn't understand why being an imprint was a bad thing.

"You can feel what your imprint can feel can't you?" He asked.

"Yeah if she is upset or mad. Depending on if she accepts the imprinter or not, that's how strong you feel it." I told him.

"Imagine that one every vampire you kill." He told me.

"How did you do it?" I whispered.

"I shut it all off. I turned to the major and let him take over. When your alter ego takes over your body it's like you guys become one after a while and when you want to come back its hard to adjust. It's like you being a wolf for a year and a half and try walk on two legs human." He told me. All I could do was nod. This isn't what I was expecting at all. I started to feel fear and a lot of it.

"Do you mind if I go up and sit with her awhile?" I asked him. When he told me to go ahead, I ran upstairs to her room. I sat by her. She automatically calmed down in her sleep. I started at her. She looked so peaceful. She shouldn't have to worry about the drama that her parents have caused. She should have a happy life, the life a child her age should have. The life I had.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay soo The ending sucked but hey REVIEW and let me know what you think! ummm yeah! Thanks for being so patient! <strong>

**I will try to get the next chapter edited and stuff so yall can read it!**

**Keep SmilinG**

**-JaziD**


	46. The fight

**Yeah, I am back as of... until I can get my laptop to work again... so I can't say I will update soon so yeah keep reading**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I woke up to a wet dog smell. Which meant Seth spent the night. I sat up and smiled. I could feel my husband staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked smirking.

"Why actually, yes I do." He said. He then ran over and started kissing me passionately. I growled Seth was outside the door.

"Well I'm taking Cindy out... Uhh enjoy you're... Alone time." He said.

"How am I going to get used to that?" He mumbled. Then leaving the house. I then went back to kissing my sexy cowboy. He then began to rip my close off. He then started to kiss me going farther down my body. I started to purr. He always knew how to make me wet. Then he stopped and got up.

"Jasper?" I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me.

"You ass hole! Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Because I have to get the door." He told me running to the door. I then ran after him. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he had his pants back on while I was wrapped in a blanket. "Hello Mr. Swan! What brings you hear?" Jasper asked.

"Shit!" I ran upstairs and grabbed some shorts and Jasper's shirt to put on. He is going to pay for stopping.

"I came to speak to you and Bella, if that's alright?" He seemed to be asking.

"Why? You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with-".

"We would love to talk. Why don't you come in?" Jasper told him interrupting me. I glared at jasper. What the hell was he thinking? Yeah I know I said I would try to talk to him again but not in my own fucking house.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked jasper.

"Nothing Bella. You need to talk to him and this is your chance. Plus he came here with nothing but good intentions." Jasper told me. I growled following jasper into the kitchen. Jasper sat across from Charlie.

"What do you want?" I asked. I could feel jasper, he wasn't too happy about the way I was acting but I didn't really care. I could also feel lust as he stared at me.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I know I should have given you a chance. I heard things about... Your kind from the wolves and I felt like I lost my baby girl." He told me.

"Maybe if you would have given me and my family a chance we would of showed you that you haven't." I told him growling.

"Bella, that's enough." Jasper told me glaring at me.

"The man's come to talk at least give him the chance to say what he has to say." He told me. Jasper was very old-fashioned and being from a time where it was wrong not to listen your parents it was hard for him to hear me say the things I did. I love my father I did but for him to disrespect my family like that, I couldn't help but be angry at him.

"Bella, I really am sorry I couldn't help it I just... I don't know what came over me. I came to learn about you and your family more. I don't want you to be angry at me but I just want to try at least for now and see how things go. I know from Seth that you guys are leaving and I want to fix it before we're both mad at each other forever or before something worse happens. I want to have a chance to meet your niece and meet her. Can you please forgive me?" He told me. I looked at him. Staring at him in disbelief. How could he do this?

"She forgives you Charlie. I can feel it." Jasper told him. I hated it when he did that. I didn't forgive Charlie and I never had I just needed some time I don't know how long it would take before I forgive him but one thing I know is Jasper is up to something.

"Oh okay that's good. Maybe we can have dinner sometime before you leave and catch up but I have to get to work." Charlie told us. "We will walk you out." Jasper told him. We began to walk forwards the door. When we got there he turned.

"Thank you for talking with me. I know I shouldn't have said those things I have said but I am honestly sorry." He said and walked out the door.

"Thanks for coming Charlie; I'll call you about dinner. You can meet Cindy." Jasper told him. He nodded. When he pulled out of the driveway. Jasper closed the door and stared at me.

"What the fuck was that?" Jasper asked. I looked down at the floor. I honestly couldn't explain what it was.

"You shouldn't have promised him dinner." I told him.

"What? You wanted to talk to your father and you blew it because you couldn't fuck let go of the past. Look I know he said some fucked up shit but what you pulled back there was just as bad." He told me. I stared at him.

"Stop yelling at me like I'm a fucking child. You don't think I know I said some fucked up shit? I know I did!" I growled.

"I'm not yelling at you. I just don't understand you... Fucking says one thing and as soon as that thing is in the palm of your hands you do the opposite. I don't know if I can take it Bella." He told me. I stared at him glaring at him.

"Then leave." I told him  
>Pointing at the door.<p>

**Seth's POV**

I decided to take Cindy out. So Bella, jasper and Charlie could have some privacy without a 3 year old jumping into the conversation. So I took her to breakfast. Then I took her to the circus. She loved it. She got to pet a lion. She had her first surface rush. After the circus ended I took her to the park to burn off the energy. After the sun started to fall I decide to bring her home. When we got there I could smell a lot of vampires in the house. I slowly walked into the house picking up Cindy just to be safe. I walked in to see Charlotte and Peter standing around jasper who looked pretty beat up.

"What's going on?" I asked putting Cindy down.

"Why don't I get the little one a bath?" Charlotte said grabbing Cindy and taking her upstairs.

"Bella left." Jasper told me.

"I'm telling him it's because she is sexually frustrated. They stopped have sex in mid sex. It changes woman's moods. Being a vampire heightens it. So it makes it so they can't think straight. She will be back. I know she will." Peter told him.

"Shut the hell up Peter! It's not that. It can't be." Jasper said whispering the last part.

"What happened to make her leave?" I asked. He began telling me what happened from the sex to her leaving.

"When I tried to reason with her she said fine. I guess I'll leave then." He told me.

"She is challenging your dominance..." I told him. I didn't know how I knew that but I knew it had something to do with my wolf.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"You never really told her what to do before do you?" I asked.

"No... Not really I didn't know... What was happening to me?" He told me.

"It's like Jacob and Sam. Sam is alpha but Jake is the rightful alpha. When Sam try's to yell at Jake for him doing something stupid. His inner wolf comes out and challenges Sam." I told him.

"He's got a point. You and Bella are both dominant. You being the major and her being a commander. You came out and tried to dominate her. Which sometimes you are pretty submissive to her." Peter stated making jasper growl.

"Look, when she gets back... Your inner demons will want to fight for dominance. You two are top dog when it comes to char and I but when it comes to one of you. You'll knock head tons because that's who you are." I told him.

"You two are meant to be together it's who you are. We can't have a decent world without someone on top and automatically being the male..." Peter stated whispering the last time. He then started to back away from jasper. Just then Bella was behind him kissing his neck. Jasper growled. Peter then grabbed me.

"Time to go kid. The four of us need to leave now."

Then we left.

**Majors POV**

I growled when she started. She wanted to walk out on me because I was right. She has another thing coming if she thinks this will just pass by me.

* * *

><p><strong>So bella Left then came back, what happens next? REVIEW and maybe you will find out sooner <strong>

**JaziD**


	47. Making up

**SOOOOO I am back and I am going to keep the writing and updates consistent...I finally finished school so I should have tons more free time now that I am starting college. :) anyway I want to thank yall for reading and supporting me with the writing. and hanging with me. S**

**I Don't own twilight**

**Chapter 46**

**Jaspers POV**

I growled my loudest this time. Like Hell she was going to get away with the shit she pulled. I wouldn't do it. Not now not ever. But I supposed being the gentleman I am I will give her a chance to explain herself. As she reached for my pants I grabbed her hands to stop her. She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I sighed

"What the hell was that?" I asked her. She smirked at me.

"That was called a kiss because I missed you so fucking much I just had to." I stared at her for a while and dropped her hands and started walking towards the couch and sat down.

"Jasper, I love you so much you know that right?" She told me. I stared at her for a long time, I really wish I had the power to read minds. It would help with this situation right now.

"No actually I don't believe you right now. You left. I was trying to help you get exactly what you wanted and you fucking left. Now you just want me to go and drop everything because you came back. Isabella I love you so fucking much but as your mate, I am here to help you not hurt you." I told her.

"Fine, I won't question you anymore. " She then stepped forward and started playing with my pants. She then got on her knees.

"No! Not this time." I told her as I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up toward me.

"We are going to make dinner for our family here. That includes Charlie. I am sure you will be able to cook something up big enough for all of us." I told her. Her eyes turned red at that moment.

"NO! Absolutely not, I will not be making dinner for any of them. Jasper, I can't just bow down to a man who disrespected me and my family like that. I won't do it and I am not going to do it ever." She growled. I raised an eyebrow at her. She was throwing a fit. I would expect that more from Cindy since she is 3 years old.

"Isabella, you will do what I say. I don't give a shit if you want to or not." I told her. She growled back.

"I hope you're not expecting me to submit you, like a little bitch. If so that won't happen at all I am sorry!" She growled and started to walk away. I then sprung at her. I don't know why or how or what possessed me to do it. It just happened and I marked her over and over. Then that's when things changed. She began to purr and she raised my head up and started to kiss me. It was one of the best we have ever shared. I then tore her shirt off and began kissing down on her chest and her stomach. She leaned her head back and tore my shirt of along with that wife beater I had on underneath. We began ripping clothes off until there weren't any clothes to be torn. She then began to go lower on me and swallowed all of me. Times like this and I am glad she is a vampire. When I was about to let go I grabbed her and pulled her up and shoved myself into her. I covered her mouth with my hand and her moans were getting louder and louder. Soon we were coming hard and fast. We laid there on the floor for a few hours. I began to lay there and watch her get energy again.

"So, you change your mind about that dinner?" I asked her with a smirk on my face knowing she changed her mind about it.

"If that will make you happy, then yes I will." She said. I kissed her on the head.

"Bella, I'm not doing this for anyone except you. You came here to get questions answered and you were determined to try and get you father to talk to you and when he came to apologize you were a total bitch to him. Then when I invite him to dinner, you get all pissed off at me and just leave. Which I promise you that if you do that again you will have a lot more problems than major coming out." I said to her seriously. The smirk on her face went away as soon as I finished the sentence.

"Jazz, I am sorry! I can't even imagine how you must have felt." She said.

"Your fine baby girl, I love you so much. I just worry about you a lot and I don't want anything to happen to you." I told her.

"Okay, Well we should probably go get dressed then." She told me.

"Whys that? I really like sitting here next to you naked." I told her.

"Well because they will be back any minute." She said kissing me again.

"What time is it?" I asked looking for a clock.

"It's 11:26 in the morning." She told me. I chuckled.

"Maybe we should just get rid of the clocks in the house and just as you." I joked.

"That would probably drive me crazy. I am going to get dressed and start cooking." She kissed my cheek.

"That's my girl." I told her running up to put my clothes on.

"OMG THE HOUSE LOOKS GREAT!" Peter yelled as he walked through the door. I went down and gave Char a hug as she walked in.

"Thank you for last night.. I think it was last night anyways." I told her.

"Your family Jazz, Family sticks together." She told me. I smiled at her.

"What is that horrible smell?" Peter asked.

"That would be my cooking." Bella Said.

"Did I say horrible I meant delicious." Peter said as he walked up to Bella giving her a hug.

"Bella do you have anything ready for now? Cindy and I are starved." Seth asked.

"Come here cutie." I said grabbing her from him.

"What you didn't feed the kids you two?" I asked Char and Pete.

"We fed them. Apparently, we didn't feed them enough." Char glared. Bella chuckled.

"I'll cook something up real quick for the two of you." She told them.

"Jazz." Peter called as he nodded to the door.

"Why don't you go in there and help mommy with her cooking, I am sure she will want it." I told Cindy who was playing with a toy while sitting on my lap. I went out the door with him and Seth ended up tagging along.

"So I am guessing things went well in there? You didn't knock the house down." Peter said laughing. I threw a punch at him.

"No I didn't idiot. Yeah it went well we just needed to talk things out. I warned her though. Leaving me like that again she won't just walk away from it." I told them. Peter smirked but nodded knowing better to make any jokes at that.

"It needed to be done." He told me.

"I will never understand the vampire world." Seth said shaking his head.

"All you need to know is that you should call the pack and tell them to be here for dinner at 5 and I will call Charlie and tell him to come to dinner at 5 tonight. And that's all you need to understand." I told him

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure you review and tell me how I did.<strong>


	48. The Dinner

**SOO two days in a row! how's that for you! but ummm yeah.. Story's winding down.. I have some Ideas for a new story but Idk yet. So Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

When I finished calling Charlie about dinner, Seth began to stare at me and give off a lot of confusion. I looked back at him and sighed.

"Okay fine! Shoot. I'll answer almost all of your questions." I told him knowing I was going to be hit with it sooner or later.

"So the Vampire world…. Men are normally the more dominate?" He asked.

"Yes, that is the same in the human world but it's not as strong. Over years I have seen mates fight for dominance but it would be more of a same-sex couple unless the woman has more power like Bella. We vampires actually embrace our animal sides." I told him.

"I don't understand this imprinting thing yet… but I am sure since you are a lot older than me, you probably know more than anyone I know but what will I do about Cindy? I mean she is only a couple years old…" He trailed off.

"Seth you wolves were meant to be protectors and I am sure just as much as vampires they will protect their mate at all costs. Yes, you are a teen and she is a toddler but you will be there for her when we can't." I told him. He nodded. He had still a bit of confusion but not as much as before.

"So what you said about Bella having more power between the two of you. That means if Bella wanted to she could use them against you and make you submit to her." Seth said. I nodded it wasn't a question it was more of a summary of what I had already said.

"Yeah, But the thing is I am physically stronger than her. You have to remember Bella is still a newborn which is why I let her slip with her emotions because I know she can't help it. It's how she is being new to this world. Also Bella's Alter ego and her own brain know that if she uses them against me and loses control she could kill me and herself. "I told him.

"Jazz, Seth are you two going to help set up or are you going to keep talking?" Bella asked impatiently. I chuckled at her and ran up to her kissing her neck.

"We can always go upstairs for a few minutes." I told her.

"OK gross! I didn't need to hear or see that." Seth said making gagging noises.

"Sorry Jazz but you wanted to plan a party remember." Bella told me. I growled.

"Okay Seth these need to go outside and Jazz, those tables need to be set up." She told us daring me to say something. I growled and grabbed the tables to set them up and went back into the kitchen where she was stirring something in a pot. I smirked at her and grabbed her from behind.

"You look so beautiful." I said kissing on her shoulder.

"MMM really?" She asked turning around.

"Well look at the happy couple." Sue Clearwater said from behind us. I turned towards her and smiled.

"Soo I want to hear everything! From the time you left here to the time you came back to Forks." She said.

"Well I that is my queue to leave." I said before I could get away from her she grabbed my pants. She knew that if I were to pull away all of my pants would come flying off.

"Well I am sure you heard about the note I left." Bella started. I then moved to the fridge to lean on it since I wasn't allowed to leave.

"Jasper there you are! Let the Ladies talk and cook!" Charlie said coming up to me. They still haven't talked yet. My guess is he was going to save that for the ending in case she explodes on him again which, won't happen because I won't allow it. He dragged me outside to where all the men were.

"So do you think she will let me speak with her." He asked he was nervous and I didn't need my powers to tell me that.

"Charlie, you two will talk and each say what you want to. I won't let either of you lose your grip you have my word." I told him. He sighed.

"I screwed up. She doesn't hate me does she?" He asked.

"Charlie, She doesn't hate you." I told him.

"Yeah, Why would she hate you? It's not like she can throw you to the moon." Jake said coming from behind me. I stared at him.

"Oh wait…." Jake said looking down at his hands.

"That's it I am leaving!" Charlie said getting up walking away from the table.

"No Charlie! She won't throw you to the moon. She isn't strong enough yet for that. Trust me when I said you will be the last person she will think of throwing to the moon." I told him.

"Oh.. " he said relaxing this time.

"Look, you two are father and daughter. You two will get through this bump tonight. Right now it's time for you to meet Cindy." I told him running over to where she was and picking her up and bringing her back to where she was sitting.

"Daddy! I was playing with Seth." She said scowling at me.

"You can go back and play in a second. Right now I have someone for you to meet." I told her. She looked up at Charlie and she began to get scared and hold me tighter. She wasn't the best around strangers which was understandable.

"Charlie this is Cindy. Cindy this is Charlie." I said introducing them.

"Hi there, I have heard so much about you!" He said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She looked at it and looked up at him.

"This is Bella's daddy." I told her.

"So you're my papa? I am confused daddy. I already have a papa!" She said.

"No Cindy, you don't understand. Everyone has two papas. You have 2 papas and 2 grandmas." I told her. She nodded

"Can I go play with Seth now?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Fine go ahead. Bella will have food ready in a bit." I told her.

"So she is half of everything?" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much, She is special." I told him.

"Alright food eaters, dinners ready! Seth can you make Cindy a plate." Bella asked turning towards the door.

"Well I am going to go grab some." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I should probably go check on Bella. See if she's hungry." I told him. He nodded. He looked like he was going to puke but he didn't have any disgust in his emotions at all just understanding. When I went inside, I saw Bella leaning against the wall staring off into space. Knowing it is impossible for us to daydream. I knew she was in a vision. I grabbed her hand to pull it out.

"It's time to relax and hang out with your family while you can. Not look for trouble, you could wear yourself out." I told her kissing her hand. She put her head against me.

"I know I just… I was curious to know how tonight was going to go and I wanted to know what you were talking about with Charlie." She told me.

"Tonight is going to go perfectly fine. And for what me and Charlie were talking about. Why didn't you just ask me baby girl? Instead of wearing yourself out, You know I will tell you anything. All you have to do is ask." I told her kissing her on her head.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked.

"We were talking about tonight. Believe it or not he is just as nervous as you. But I keep telling you two. You have nothing to worry about." I said grabbing her face and kissing her.

"You can do this Bella. Now let's get out there, We haven't talked to all of our guests." I told her.

"Can we go talk to Charlie last?" She asked.

"Anything you want baby."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO How did you like it? Review and give me your thoughts!<strong>


	49. Chapter 48

**HEYY Guys! So this is the new chapter I know I have been unpredictable with getting chapters out but writing takes time and I am just trying to finish this story but that takes time soo yeah Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

**Bella's POV**

The dinner went great. I couldn't believe how well it went. The pack was getting along with the whit locks very well. Which I was really glad until Anna showed up. I know I should have knew she would show up. Everything is perfect until she comes crashing in our lives.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Calm down sis. I just want to have some fun at a family party." She told me. I glared at her. "Make a stupid move and ill tear you apart. Got it?" I asked.

"Bella, animal abuse isn't really nice."Sam smirked walking up putting his arm around me.

"Oh look Charlie!" Anna said loud enough for him to hear. And she ran right up to him. I growled and raised my hand.

"Bella! Let it be." Jasper told me walking up behind me. "But she-"

"Enough! Just let it be." He said again. I growled and walked away.

"So the all mighty powerful Isabella Marie Whitlock has a leash on her now." Paul said chuckling. I looked at him as his drink on the table goes flying up at him.

"Don't underestimate me Paul." I said walking towards my dad and Anna.

"Hey dad! You've met Anna I see. Isn't she great?" I asked him.

"Yes well she is telling me about how she met you in Volterra with your husband and his friends." He told me. "Oh I remember that it was amazing. "

"Yeah well you I was in town and I just had to visit her. And to make it better she was having a party. I never got to meet her family or her husbands. Did you?" She asked.

"No he hasn't because we haven't made plans for that yet." I told her.

"Why his parents are dead. Why make up plans? Can't they rest in peace or do you have to put hell into this?" She asked smirking. I couldn't take this anymore. This was going to be the end of this shit.

**Jasper's POV**

I was speaking with Paul when I started to feel awkwardness, anger and a lot of it. I excused myself to see what was wrong; I knew it was Bella before I even turned around. Before I got to the table where they were at, they disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked Charlie.

"Nothing, we were just talking. Look I'm sorry about your parents." He told me. I tilted my head.

"Charlie I'm over 200 years old... They have to pass on at some point in time." I told him.

"Right, Anyways they were taking shots at each other and then Bella got pissed and grabbed her and then poof. Was Anna...? Was that her?" He asked.

"Yes it was her." I told him. He nodded and looked around.

"Jasper... I'm going to head home. You know how to reach me." Sam said holding out his hand. I took it,

"Thanks Sam!" I told him. I looked around, It's like they disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"It is starting to look like it will be me, you and Cindy tonight." I told him.

"Bella was just here. Where could she have gone?" He asked.

"Trust me, I don't think she even know where she is right now." I told him.

"You're right Major, I have a feeling she is developing right now." Peter told me.

"Developing what?" Charlie asked. I looked around. It looked like the party had ended once Sam left.

"Not that it will matter but let's discuss this inside please." I told them. As we went inside I scooped Cindy from where she was playing with her dolls.

"Char, Do you mind helping me get her and her stuff inside." I asked. She nodded and smiled at me.

"No, I can help you out Jasper." Charlie insisted. I looked up at Char. She shrugged and grabbed the stuff he didn't.

"Come on Sweetheart. Why don't you play in your room for a while?" I told her placing her inside. She was oddly quiet for some reason. Daddy, Char, Peter and Grandpa Charlie have business to take care of. If Seth comes over he will come and play with you okay bud?" I asked her. She nodded and went to play. I walked out of her bedroom.

"She doesn't talk too much does she?" Charlie asked.

"She talks but something is off with her." I told him.

"It's probably because she witnessed her adopted mom and her real mom fight. That isn't ever what a child wants!" Char said looking down.

"Alright Charlie, since Bella isn't here I guess we have to get you up to speed with everything that has happened in the past 3 years." I told him.

"These two here are my closest friends, Charlotte and Peter." I told him.

"Nice to meet you two and I hope to get to know you two better." Charlie told them. They nodded. "Before you tell me anything, can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded.

"How are you and Bella mated? If I am correct mates are about the same as imprints. So you two met while you were junior's which means you could have known. So how did she end up with Edward?" He asked.

"They didn't connect. They weren't allowed too because of Alice and Edward." Char pitched in.

"They kept us apart we didn't touch, we spoke only one or two times. I didn't make eye contact with her." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Our theory is that since Edward was attracted to nothing but Bella's blood. It made him want to have her as his and his only and that's what he set out to do." I told him.

"Okay then why did he dump her in the woods like that?" he asked.

"Because the plan was to kill her, Alice can't See wolves. The future goes foggy when they are around. His plan from what we could tell was that if he couldn't have her, then no one could." I told him honestly.

"How the hell did she end up in Italy?"

"Aro Volturi, One of the 3 Kings of the vampire world gave her an offer to start over and she took it. She wanted a chance at a new life." I told him.

"So he changed her?" he asked.

"No Alice did, out of Jealousy and Anger." I said sadly.

"She was fine though, she was silent through the whole change. It took months before she woke up. She wasn't in pain." I told him.

"Being changed is painful?" He asked.

"Yeah.. it's like being caught on fire and you can do anything but sit there." Peter said staring blankly at the floor.

"Then I am glad she wasn't in too much pain." He told us.

"Sir I know this probably wasn't what you wanted for your daughter. You… We wanted a lot more for her. But I assure you, I will do whatever it takes to protect her even if it means risking my own life." I told him.

"Protect her Jasper. If she has to live forever I want her to enjoy it. I know I won't live for many years but I will be happy going out knowing my daughter is safe and with you will make it all the better." He said.

"Sorry not to interrupt this great moment but Charlie and you stand over here please." Peter told him pointing away from the chair he was sitting out.

"uhh Sure no problem." He said.

"Peter what is this about?" I asked him.

"You will see. Stand right here and hold out your arms." He told me pushing the chair over some. I did what I was told and held out my arms.

"You see Charlie, Some vampires have special Talents. I just know shit." Peter told him.

"He can predict something's. It's like he has a voice in his head." I explained. Just as I got done talking Bella fell into my arms.

"Where am I?" She asked sounding exhausted.

"Bella your home." I told her.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Cindy's upstairs playing with her dolls." I told her.

"No not her." She said getting down from my arms but immediately dropped to her knees.

"Is she drunk?" Charlie asked instinctively.

"We can't get drunk. Bella what's wrong?" I asked her. Just then we heard screaming and a bang onto the floor. The same way Bella came Anna came but she didn't have anything to catch her fall.

"Dammit! I was off!" Peter yelled but helped Anna up.

"What the hell happened?" I asked her.

"We don't know one minutes we are by Charlie in forks , next thing you know we are by a very young Renee in Port Angles." Anna Said.

"Bella needs some sleep maybe you can come by in the morning Charlie?" I asked him holding out my hand.

"Yeah that's not a problem, thanks for talking to me Jasper." He told me taking my hand.

"Can I crash here?" Anna Asked.

"I don't think that's smart." I told her.

"I have nowhere to crash and Bella owes me some kind of explanation for what the fuck happen." She said yelling at me. I let out a warning growl.

"Play any tricks and Ill rip you apart myself." I told her walking Bella to our room laying her on our bed, then going into Cindy's room to check on her. I found her sleeping on top of one of her dressers. I smiled at her and took her off her dresser and placed her in her bed. I was getting ready to walk out of her room.

"Daddy.. where is momma?" She whispered. I went over and sat next to her.

"She's sleeping baby, just like you should be." I told her.

"I was… But daddy can you call Seth for me? I want to sleep with him. I don't like having nightmares." She asked me.

"Sure I can but do you want to know a secret?" I asked her.

"Yeah…" She said.

"I think he can hear you. If you call his name, he will hear you. His wolf will feel you wanting him near." I told her knowing she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Can I try?" She asked me.

"That's your choice baby girl." I told her honestly. She went over to the window.

"Seth! Are you there? Seth? Where are you?" She yelled as quietly as she could. All of a sudden we heard a howl. She turned around and smiled at me. I wish I could have that look on her face all the time.

"Did you hear that daddy? He heard me!" She told me. I looked at her confused. That could have easily been another member of the pack.

"Cindy how do you know that was Seth?" I asked.

"Because daddy, I felt it. Just like you said he could feel me. I felt him." She said.

"Okay well get back in bed sweet heart."

"Make sure you let him in when he gets here! He will be here soon. I know it." She told me. I nodded and closed the door. Within 10 minutes Seth was there.

"Was Cindy calling me?" he asked me confused.

"Yeah dude... She wants you to sleep with her so she doesn't get nightmares…" I told him. He smiled. "You're welcome." I told him.

"How did you know that would work?" He asked.

"Seth I am over 300 years old. What don't I know?" I asked him. "That's true." He said.

"Watch her tonight Anna is sleeping over and I don't want anything to happen." I told him.

"Should I start calling you dad? Since Cindy is going to be my wife someday." He asked smirking.

"Get up there before I eat you!" I told him growling.

* * *

><p>That <strong>Chapter was a lot I know but remember to REVIEW and tell me what you think!<strong>


	50. an

I just want to make an update real fast just to say I am not giving up on the half breed. I know it has been a really long time since I last updated and I just want everyone to know that I am coming back and will be finishing the story not the next chapter update but eventually. I have alot of things to cover to make sure there aren't any questions at the end. The next chapter update WILL be long. I am trying to make up with lost time. Ive had really bad writers block but now I think I have slot of motivation that I think will help make this story great. Not as great as the first one though... no squeal can beat the first one lol. But I just want to thank you guys for reading my story. And reviewing and all that because that's what keeps me writing. Give me a couple of weeks and I will have the next chapter up soon! Don't give up on me!

Keep smiling!

JaziD


	51. Chapter 49

**Alright so I know I said a couple weeks but I had an idea and I just rolled with it soooo I should be putting in chapters alot hmmm just be patient and tell me what you think of this chapter. Its a little slow this chapter but I promise things will start going and stuff so yeah just let me know what you think REVIEW! **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

I went out for a walk on the rez for a while with Seth gone whoever was out there was out there alone for the rest of the night. Once I found a good enough spot, I sat in a tree. After 10 minutes of sitting there I began to feel like I was being watched. Then I caught a mischievous feeling floating around. I then knew that whoever was on patrol was about to try something funny with me. I smirked. When he jumped up from where he was hiding. I did a backflip tackling him to the ground. He turned around and started to glare at me. I smirked.

"Hey! You started it!" He then turned and ran towards the trees. This wolf was older. He was slightly bigger then Seth. He had more control then Seth. He wasn't as big as Sam or Jake which means he is either Jared or Paul. That's when Paul comes out of the trees with a smirk on his face.

"Just because you're allowed on our land doesn't mean you can hunt on it too." He said. I smirked.

"What's wrong pup? Are you mad that I didn't go down?" he growled.

"No! You smelled me coming just like I smelled you from across the res. What are you doing out here anyways?" he asked. I chuckled.

"It seems Seth has fallen asleep in my daughter's bedroom again." I told him.

"What so I have to cover both of our shifts?" he whined.

"That's what I am here for. Everyone is asleep in that house or hunting. I don't sleep or need to hunt so I thought I would help out." I told him.

"You could get some sleep or something." He looked at me skeptical.

"We have miles to cover and you want me to sleep. How stupid do you think I am leech?" he asked.

"You don't know much about me so let me explain something to you. I can feel people coming using their emotion from miles away." I told him. He looked at the floor and stared at it for a while.

"I heard you hurt a lot of people" Paul told me.

"Yeah I have. But you have to know I was brought into the supernatural world with the intent of killing people and winning wars." I told him honestly.

"I don't understand. If you were bred that way then why aren't you still that way?" he asked.

"Because when I was there I could feel the fear, the pain and the hunger and I couldn't take it. So when Charlotte and peter came back and explained of another way to live I took a chance. I found Alice… or really she found me. Took me to the Cullen's. She scared the shit out of Carlisle. With them I learned how things went in the real world how you can't hurt people when you don't get what you want. Although the animal drinking disgusted me so much but I dealt with it." I told him honestly.

"You should probably phase back into your wolf form someone is worried out there… I also want to thank you… I know the last thing a guy ever wants to do is sit and listen to girls sob and complain but I just want you to know that it means a lot to me that your there for Cindy. She needs people in her life to show her how things are supposed to be. I told him honestly.

"Yeah it's about time for me to get home and get to sleep. And as for the Cindy thing… I know how her situation is and stuff so I can relate to her more. Thanks for coming out here though it made time go a little faster." He told me.

"Nonsense it was my fault Seth got called away." I told him. He nodded and began to strip and phase as many times as I've seen them phase I will never be able to get used to it. I thought to myself as I ran back to the house.

***time skip***

I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by because Charlie was knocking on the front door before I knew it. I got up and ran to the door before it woke anyone up. All three of the people sleeping had super hearing so it didn't help much but they hopefully would fall back asleep. While Charlie was walking in Seth came downstairs in his underwear. If looks could kill Charlie would be the first human to kill a shifter without even trying.

"So… can I know more about Cindy?" Charlie asked. Seth looked at me like he was waiting for an answer too. Every time we discussed her he was out with her.

"Well hello to you too Charlie" I chuckled. "I'm sorry that was very rude of me." He said blushing. I chuckled

"Now I know where Bella got her famous blush from. " I told him making him blush hard which made Seth and I laugh harder.

"As you know Seth and Cindy are imprinted. Which brings up the question did Seth sleep with a two year old. The answer is yes but I can hear everything that goes on in that room. Plus I don't think he wants to know what Bella would do to him if he ever tried anything stupid." I told him. Seth and I already had this discussion with him so feeling okay was pretty normal.

"Trust me… Charlie it's completely consensual. She called me last night when I was patrolling, which I should probably talk to her about." He said looking up the stairs.

"She's having a nightmare I should probably go up there." He said running up the stairs.

"Does she play with toys? I have a granddaughter now so I have to buy lots of toys." Charlie told me. I chuckled.

"Yes she plays with toys. She likes learning so if you could buy her things that would teach her about the world that would be what she plays with the most. She has a lot of dolls, blocks. She's three Charlie other than the high IQ and the slightly rapid growth she will do what most three year olds do." I told him.

"Bella used to play princesses when she was younger. Does Cindy do that?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Charlie there is no way she would want to. She has three uncles that are kings, and parents who are known around the world as gods. She lives the princess dream every day." I said looking at him strangely.

"So can she… die" he asked. I heard Seth growl from upstairs.

"Well we aren't sure yet of how tough her skin is no one wants to try. " I told him honestly.

"So how did Bella…. Become..." he started to ask he was getting uncomfortable but he wanted to know.

"How did Bella become a vampire? " I asked his question not to anyone particularly mostly to myself.

"Charlie our mating is like imprinting or… love at first sight for humans. When your away or they… die… the pain is excruciating. As a vampire with a human mate it's the biggest honor in the world when they let you change them. I didn't get that chance." I told him honestly.

"So whop changed her?" he asked.

"Alice changed me" Bella answered making Charlie jump.

"For months we thought she was dead. The heart stopped her body was cold. I can't tell you how… much pain I was in." I told him.

"So I don't understand why you came back." He told us. This man was letting the questions pour out weather it hurt or not.

"Because we needed answers. There is a war coming our way made of children. That's when we found her." Bella said pointing at Anna still sleeping on the couch. I forgot she was even there. She was been so quiet. I felt hurt and shame go through him. I grabbed Bella's hand to show her what he was feeling.

"Charlie this isn't your fault. Look don't focus on the past. Focus on now helping is keep our family safe." Bella told him.

* * *

><p><strong>SO what id you think please review and tell me what's up so I know for future chapters...uhhh yeah... I'M BACK! :)<strong>

**Keep smiling! **

**JaziD**


	52. Chapter 50

**SOOOOO I'm back of course I said I would I'm working on the next chapter now... I'm kinda stumped though solo sorry if it takes a bit longer... **

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

**Bella's POV**

After Charlie got into why we are here he went to Billy's looking for answers. He was determined to see if there was anything like this has ever happened before. With the war very close I could feel it. Seth had to go cover shift of patrolling since he missed his last night. Peter kept staring at me. It was so weird that he was here but Char wasn't. He began to nod towards the door while holding it open for me. He's been so quiet with all the planning going on, I'm surprised that something was up. I looked at Jasper he was lost in his research. I listened for Cindy and she was in her room playing with her toys. I thought after finding Cindy things would get better. But I guess I was wrong.

"I know what you're feeling. I feel it too. We all do." He said looking over at Jasper.

"I've gone over every bit of information Aro has and nothing makes sense why use growing half breeds? Why not change preteens and teenagers? What are they gaining by all this?" I asked him.

"I know it doesn't make sense right now. But what if they want something…. Or someone?" he asked. I growled. We don't have anything they want. Then I thought about what he said … what if they wanted someone?

"No! They gave her up, why would they want her back?" I growled at him.

"Because…. She's part wolf!" he whispered like he already knew. He was beginning to know more then he usually does. He was making sense though they are making people come here because she is the first mixed breed the world has. She is mixed with everything. A mom with a wolf gene and a dad who was a vampire… a monster" Peter whispered.

"She is not a monster!" I growled at him. Slamming him against the wall. Jasper then ripped me off of him. I looked around

"We are being watched." I told them.

"How do you know?" he asked. I looked up at Jasper. He was thinking the same thing I was he was very alarmed. Jasper's gift was telling him that Peter is very nervous about something.

"They wouldn't know about us being here in Forks if someone wasn't. We didn't give a notice that we were leaving. Yes Jasper and I fought about leaving but Jasper goes on his trips all the time so we could have been fighting about that. Plus I am absorbing a power right now. I've been absorbing powers like crazy. With the disappearing act and the element controlling." I told him.

"I can't absorb a power unless they are standing right next to me." I told them. He looked at me sideways and turned around as if someone was calling him.

"I'm going to run the perimeter. I'll be right back. Maybe I can pick up a scent." He told me. I nodded.

"Wait Peter!" I called him. I grabbed him and hugged him.

"Please be safe. If someone's out there comeback don't fight them." I told him.

"I can do this." He told me. It felt like he was trying to convince himself more than me. Jasper then cleared his throat his hands were getting low on me and Jasper was trying to maintain his position. I let go and Peter disappeared almost immediately. I looked back at Jasper's hands. I listened to the silence. It was so calming.

"Jasper I promise that wasn't."

"Yeah I know I trust you Bella but I don't understand why go outside?" he asked. I thought about it. Why would he bring us outside? Then I thought about it.

"Jasper why is it so quiet? Oh my god Cindy!" I screamed running up to her bedroom. She wasn't there.

"Cindy! Please if you're out there come out!" I said looking in her closest and under her bed.

"Maybe she went to Sam's or Billy's" I told myself. Downstairs I could hear Jasper calling my dad. So I decided to call Sam. I took a deep breath before the number dialed.

"Hello" it was Emily. I tried to put a smile on my face to not worry her but it didn't work.

"Hey Emily, it's Bella. I need to talk to Sam." I told her as calm as I could. I heard her call Sam's name and hand over the phone.

"Hello? What is it Bella?" he asked. My guess is they were in the middle of something when the phone rang.

"Please tell me Cindy is over there?"

"No… why would Cindy be over here?" he asked. I sobbed. This can't be happening! How the hell did someone take her with two vampires in the house?

"I need you and Emily and the pack over here now!" I growled hanging up the phone. I needed to breathe. Think about this Bella. When was the last time you heard a heartbeat? Right before Peter called me out … I growled!

"No!" I screamed.

"He did this!" I cried. That's when I heard it. The cry of a broken wolf.

"I can't do this!"

**Jasper's POV**

I ran around the house and the perimeter of the house trying to get a scent but there was none only my own and Bella's. Not even Peter's it's like he was never here. Bella is strong there was no way someone could take control of the two of us. I felt it as much as I could hear it. The howl of a broken wolf. It was hard to tell but it was most likely Seth learning of his issuing imprint. That's when we heard another howl broken. I knew something was going on out there. I ran inside to see Bella on the floor. The emotions in her were so strong they could have me on my knees.

"Bella! Baby please take a deep breath for me. I need you to calm down" I told her. Hoping that her emotions will fade a bit so I could think straight myself.

"Look at me Bella! We will find her!" I told her that's when Emily ran into the house in tears. The amount of emotions were killing me. I don't know how longer I could take it.

"He's gone!" Emily cried.

"My little boy is gone!" she repeated.

"Sam's out there so upset! I don't understand how they could get past us." Emily screamed. This time she was on the floor next to Bella. All I could do is shrug at her. I couldn't understand much at this point. My little girl was gone and so was theirs. Why would Cindy just leave and then what's the point of taking Ryan with them? That's when it all clicked.

"They had Ryan first!" I told her. Emily looked up at me in disbelief.

"What?" she asked. When I didn't answer she tried to smack me but I caught her hand. Earning a growl from a very angry wolf.

"Don't put your hands on her leech." Sam growled. I looked around to see the whole pack Charlie and Billy.

"We all need to calm down here. We won't find them if no one has a grip." I told them putting my hands up.

"He's right. No matter how many powers you have you won't find them. We are just going to end up killing each other if we all don't breathe." Charlie told them.

"Jasper's right. They had to have Ryan first. Otherwise what's the point of taking the pup. They have no reason to unless Cindy wasn't listening and they used Ryan as their bargaining chip." Paul added. Earning a growl.

"They couldn't get Seth because they are too for him but with a baby they can do anything with. They hold all the power." I told him.

"Sam…" Emily whispered. He growled in response. My instincts kicked in and I stepped between the two of them. I knew that if he snapped he could hurt her and kill her this time.

"Sam look at me! All this growling isn't going to help us find our pup! Calm down baby please!" She told him.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted these leeches!" he snapped. I gently pushed Emily back while Paul did the same to Sam.

"Sam did you not hear him! Their little girl is trying to protect him! Look at Bella… she's got tears going down her face, she's so broken that she can barely stand. Seth lost his imprint! This is no one's fault in this house." She told him.

"Bella! Look at me!" Charlie said rising her face. He was slightly startled by the blood running down her face.

"We need your head in this. You guys won't be able to fight her without working together." He told her. That's when her eyes shifted. I had to grab Charlie to pull him back.

"So what's the plan?" Peter asked.

"You are going to get the fuck out of this house!" Commander growled.

"What the fuck did I do?" Peter asked.

"If he's leaving so am I!" Char growled.

"Where the tuck were you earlier?" commander growled at her.

"With Peter having dinner!" she growled back.

"You mean while Peter was here distracting us so they could take the Children!" Commander growled. They were getting awfully close to each other. Char better be careful before she ends up losing something.

"What are you talking about we have been in PA all day draining the life out of scum!" she growled back.

"Well I guess that explains why I haven't had much work to do lately." Charlie joked. It took a while but it made a bunch of us laugh.

"If you two was there then somehow they got into our mind." Commander stated. Commander must have believed it because she let it go.

"Or not… what if… have you checked your power lately? You gave him a hug you had physical contact with him. What if you got something from him? If he was being controlled by someone then their power would have rubbed off him and then off of you." I told him.

"Welcome out Major!" Peter said patting my back and holding out his hand. I growled at him this was no time for that.

"What he can make a joke but I can't?" he asked.

"Well if they tear me apart then I won't be able to put me back together again." Charlie told him. Sam and I let out a growl.

"Play time is over! There are children out there waiting for us to help them." Sam told them. I was so busying with Peter I hadn't noticed Bella had left the room.

"I called Aro. They are sending there best and as many as they can spare." She told me.

"We have some young wolves we can leave here to protect the reservation and the imprints." Sam told us.

"This has to go down soon. Ryan is young. He could change if he's around to many vampires at one time." Emily added.

"As could Cindy she's a wolf too…" I added.

"But how much of a wolf are we talking about here?" Billy asked.

"She's all three species." I told him. He looked at me crazy.

"Is that even possible?" "You tell me!" I told him.

"Let's add the fact that both Children are young. So it might be easier to get information out of them." Sam and Seth growled. Before I could say anything the phone began to ring. I looked at Peter.

"Stay Calm." Peter told me. Bella and I stared at him but I decided to pick it up anyways.

"Hello?" I said.

"Why hello Major Jasper Whitlock! We have something of yours and you have something we want. So let's make a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo long chapters like them hate them? Let me know in your review... so yeah<strong>

**Keep smiling **

**JaziD**


	53. Chapter 51

**I don't own twilight**

**Read and review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

**Major's POV**

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Well it's quite easy actually. You have the Volturi, a beautiful wife-" I growled but a hand on my chest stopped me before I could say anything.

"Jasper I'm not here to take your wife or your family I promise. But I do want your kingdom in exchange for Ryan… alive and unharmed." He told me.

"What about Cindy?" I asked. "She's here… she's being agreeable for now…" he told me.

"Let me get both children and you will get the whole kingdom without a fight." I told him.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled scolding me. I glared at her.

"You will get the puppy and only the puppy." He told me. I looked at Bella. She wanted me to make this deal even though I could get more than that and I knew it.

"Fine!" I growled.

"Bring the pups mom and only his mom to the clearing to the east." He told me.

"I am not allowed to bring her anywhere alone. I can bring the father." I told him.

"You bring her or the dog dies!" he told me I looked at Emily, she was nodding. I then looked at sam. I knew I wasn't going to get much from him. He was lost in his own mind.

"Fine I'll be there." I told him.

"The deal goes down at dawn!" he told me before hanging up.

"Peter!" I growled. He was in front of me within a second. Making the wolves in the room nervous.

"I want you and Char on the next flight to the castle. Assemble an army. Get everyone you can to fight. Even people that owe me a favor. Got it!" I told him. He nodded before him and Char ran out of the house.

"Paul I want you, Jake and Quil to run to the clearing and make your scent strong but not too strong. I've got to be there." I told them. They all looked at Sam waiting for his permission. I looked at Bella to help me out. If they wanted the war to be over and the pup back then they need to trust me and do what I said.

"Go you three. Ryan needs you. If you want this to be over then you need to do what Jazz says." She told them. They never moved. Emily then stomped over pushing me out of the way. Even though she wasn't able to get much affect. I got out of her way. She's lucky she was friends with Bella or I would have chopped her hand right off.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled at me. I growled at her.

"Jasper isn't here right now. Leave a message" I growled a warning at her. She then rolled her eyes. She was pissed at me.

"YOU THREE BETTER GO AND DO WHAT HE SAYS OR SO HELP ME I WILL LET HIM RIP YOU THREE APART! AND HELP WITH IT!" She told them. She made us all uneasy but the three of them ran out of the room. After they left Seth began to feel hurt. It was really strong. He then dropped to the floor and Emily ran too him. I grabbed her.

"Get back he could change at any minute."

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked.

"Cindy is in trouble and needs him but he's fighting it because he knows it could get Ryan killed. Jared, you and Embry follow him to her. Get as close as you can without being seen. Sam I need you to make sure he stays put no matter what he sees. Bella I need you to make them scentless." They all nodded and ran out the room. I knew Sam and Bella would be back in a few minutes but it made me nervous being alone with humans.

"Emily when this goes down you need to stay behind me no matter what. I don't give a shit what happens. You need to stay behind me." I told her.

"Are you ever going to tell us your plan." Sam asked when he walked in. I knew he heard what I said. He didn't like how I said it but he knew I was right.

"They are children. They are still young enough to believe in ghost stories. When they smell the scent of them they will hopefully get scared." I told them.

"Hopefully? Is the major unsure?" Bella asked.

"I've never dealt with anything like this before. I'm trying to keep everyone safe."

"But your forgetting one thing!" I growled and slammed her against the wall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head off and throw it in a fire." I growled.

"Because I'm human and that's against your treaty." Anna told me making Sam growled

"That's with the Cullen's! Last time I checked they were dead for good." Bella told her growling. I could tell that this information shocked the room.

"As Alpha ill make that decision. Hey Billy turn your head for a second." Sam growled. I smirked back at her. I could feel her fear.

"You don't want to kill me!" she told us begging for her life.

"Why you're a trader?" Bella asked.

"I know where they are! I could show you!" that's when we heard a howl coming from the east.

"Well now we do too!" I told her dropping her.

* * *

><p>Soooo I've worked on a few chapter so they should be up ver soon after this one the chapters will probably be uploaded within a week of each other. Uhhhh but let me know how you feel about this chapter please!?<p>

Keep smiling

JaziD


	54. Chapter 52

**Okay shoo I am back sorry for the long wait finals are coming up and work. Solo it's hard to find some time. I am currently working on the next few chapters. **

**I don't own twilight! **

**Make sure you review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

"How do you know where they are?" Sam asked. I stared at him wondering why he wasn't quick to phase and see what's wrong.

"Because they are close which means Jake, Paul, or Quil howled which means you have to get out there and make sure I'm right and make sure Seth doesn't blow our cover because that will be our surprise attack." I told him. Before running out the door he took a look at Emily.

"I'll protect her Sam. I will die before I let anything happen to her." I told him. He nodded still looking at her then ran out to phase.

"Well now that I know I come second compared to Emily lets get back to business." Bella joked. I smirked at her and grabbed her waist and held her against me.

"You can protect yourself just fine my love." I told her. I felt like I had to reassure her even though I felt as if I just hurt her and myself by putting Emily first.

"Hey! I can feel that and I will do the same. You're not in the wrong here okay? I promise you I know you love me okay? Relax! And focus on the task on hand." Bella told me. I nodded.

"So you guys can feel each other? Like how he feels?" Billy asked.

"No I took some of his power because he was holding me I was absorbing him. A mating with a vampire is very similar to imprinting but we can't feel each other I don't think." Bella told him looking up at me.

"No we can't I'm an Empath so I can feel what everyone is feeling and I can control feels at times." I told him.

"So if you can control people couldn't you be controlling my daughter into feeling the way she feels?" Charlie asked. I growled.

"Dad he's not. Can you not challenge the "God of war" please! He might tear you apart without thinking first. Plus we have plans to make." Bella said while glaring at me.

"Right.. so what's the plan for the four of us?" Anna asked. "There's 5 of us here not counting you." I told her.

"But Bella we are sisters. We can help each other out!" Anna whined.

"No Jasper's right. Haven't you caused enough damage anyways?" Billy told her.

"This isn't my fault! You act like I wanted this!" Anna cried.

"But nothing stopped you from letting them take our kids!" Emily yelled stomping up to her. I grabbed her to hold her back just in case she threw a punch that would end up hurting her.

"None of those children should have to go through what they are going through right now! But you didn't do anything to stop him. You should have come to Sam or Bella but no you just sat there and watched!" she yelled. I gave it two minutes Sam would be running in here worried if they could feel each other.

"I didn't-".

"No one wants to hear it! You don't care about anyone but yourself and no one gives a shit. Emily back out of her face. We don't want you to get hurt if she phases out of anger." Bella said not looking up from the map.

"I didn't have anyone all my life! Then when someone finally loves me I jumped is that really wrong?" Anna asked.

"Clearly it is. Look where we are standing! Look what's about to happen!" Emily snapped at her.

"You bitch!" Anna growled and walked towards her. I stood in front of Emily and gave her a warning growl. Putting Charlie, Billy, and Anna in fear.

"You should stop whining about the shit that's your fault! You could have gotten out of it! You knew where everyone was and yet you didn't make one move! You knew what Sam was but yet you didn't move or make any distress signal! So don't be pissed because you tucked up!" Emily told her off.

"ENOUGH!" Bella growled making the four of them jump. Bella then ran to Charlie grabbing his handcuffs and put one on her wrist. Then she started dragging her.

"Bella!" I called her. She looked back at me and rolled her eyes. She then picked her up and ran to the pole and put the hand cuff around the pole and put her wrist inside the other handcuff and cuffed it.

"Wait you can't leave me here! They will find me! Don't worry you will have Billy and Charlie plus Collin and Brady will be here." Bella smirked.

"Emily, you should try to sleep. We have to get there early." I told her. She looked at me worried.

"I promise I will wake you if anything happens." I gave her my word.


	55. Chapter 53

**Solo this is the next chapter... I'm working on 54 now but I have a bit of writers block. So reviews will help a lot when it comes to knowing what's going on in your head! So please Review! **

**I don't own twilight **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

After Emily went upstairs to our bedroom to sleep. Sam came running in, and started to worry when he didn't see his imprint in the room. I nodded up the stairs.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked me I looked at Anna she was waiting for the answer just like everyone. I gave her a big dose of exhaustion.

"Jazz maybe you should do that to Em, She needs sleep and she's so worried she is up there tossing and turning." Bella told me. We looked at Sam for an okay.

"Do what you have to…" Sam told me taking a breath. I gave her some exhaustion but as much as I gave Anna.

"Keep your voices down, we don't want to wake either of them." I told them. They all nodded.

"I am going to take Emily to the field with Quil out there, far enough to where they can't sense him but close enough to see and hear everything." Sam shook his hand.

"I am not going to have my imprint out there with Quil." He told me.

"Why not? What's wrong with me being out there?" Quil asked.

"You're still new. I don't know if you're ready yet." Sam told him.

"The major knows what he's doing. He is trying to keep everyone safe." Bella told him. He growled.

"Keeping my family safe is my job!"

"Look! We don't have time to argue about this we are losing time!" I growled.

"Jasper is right having Quil there, might be there right decision." Billy told him. Sam looked at him confused.

"Paul is too much of a hot head and can't stand their smell. Jake is the rightful alpha so it might make his wolf go nuts and start controlling Jake. Sam, you are emotionally and physically attached. She is your imprint, so if something happened like a growl or they get to close to her you would do first and think last. Am I correct?" Billy asked. Sam looked down afraid to answer.

"But Quil, he's experienced enough to fight but not as connected with Emily. I see where he is going with this." Billy told us. I looked at Anna to make sure she was still out. Then I looked at Sam.

"So Jared, Embry and Seth will hold their positions where they are. No one makes any sudden movements until I give the signal. Sam you are going to be my eyes and ears for the wolves, Bella for us. I'll need you to command the people who come to us. They should be here soon. I'll need a team nearby. I'll also need a team near Embry and also on by Quil. Now these children…. I know it sounds bad but they need to be destroyed. They have been taught some awful things and they will tell our secret. I know it's going to be hard for all of us. But I have a feeling they aren't like Cindy or Ryan." I told them.

"They were bred to kill. We can't take the chance of having them getting lose and spreading our secrets with the powers they have or the things that they can do. If we let them live, none of us in this room will live to see tomorrow." Bella added.

"I'll need everyone scentless." I told Bella. She nodded.

"I don't understand how you are going to communicate with the wolves, you're an empath." Billy told me.

"Yes but Bella will be with Sam. When She wants to she can here and project thoughts." I told him.

"So I've figured out some positions. Sam and I will be overlooking you two in the mountain here. That way if Sam loses it then it will be harder for him to get down to you and blow our cover. Quil will be over on the west. He will be our eyes and ears as Jazz said before. Leah will be over here with some of our people for back up. Then Paul and his group will be over here on the east side of the field this way if needed he will be nearby to help but not close enough to smell. Then that leaves Jake. You will be behind them...stay far enough over that if they turn around they won't sense you there." Bella told them. He nodded. I growled someone was at the back. I turned to look and Jane was staring up at me.

"We are here to help." She told me.

"You almost got your head taken off." Bella told her giving her a hug. Jane wrinkled her nose.

"You didn't tell me we were working with dogs."

"Hey! Enough with the dog jokes. We don't have time for that!" Bella told her.

"Fine! I'll wait until this is all over! Okay so there are around 600 of us. Sorry that's all that we can spare since we got attacked at the castle." She told me.

"You were attacked? Please tell me Char and Peter was there." Bella said. I grabbed her to comfort her.

"Yeah right on time too. We would have lost if they wouldn't have shown up. Aro didn't want to have someone attack again and have no one to help so Peter and Char are back there cleaning up. The castle was nearly destroyed." Jane said sadly.

"Okay we need to focus. Jake and Quil, you will each have 50 people near you. Paul I know this is going to be hard on you so I think its best you should have about 10 or 20. Jane you need to make sure they listen to the Wolves or Bella when she is in there head! No one can make a wrong move without my signal." I told her.

"They know the rules" Jane said with a smirk. We have an hour until we have to be there. You guys should get into your position. I'll need to wake Emily soon so we can be there. Jane nodded. I ran out to where our back up was.

"This is Sam, he is the Alpha of the wolves. I will need group 1 with this guy Quil on the east. I will need group 2 in the middle here with Leah. This group in charge of Sam in case he gets past me. I will need someone taking him down without injuring him. Then back here is Jake and his group. This group will be behind the enemy. You will need to move out when there isn't any movement. If you need to take out people on watch. Then do so quietly. Then over on the east will be Paul and his group. I need his group to be careful around him. His wolf isn't fond of vampires. That's why you guys will be the smallest group. We will need the most controlled around him. Paul we will try to help you with their scent as much as possible. They all nodded. Alright now move out!" I told them. I looked at Bella and kissed her.

"Be safe bells." I told her.

"You too major." She smirked and she as gone.

"I'll keep her safe Sam. Keep her safe." I told him. He nodded then ran out the door phasing. The other wolfs then followed him out. I looked at Collin and Brady.

"Do not let her out no matter what! She can piss on herself. Got it?" I told them. They nodded.

"Be on the lookout." I told them.

"I want one of you in front and one of you in back."

"We know Sam told us the same." I took a breath.

"I know. I just want to make sure because I will be bringing Emily and Ryan back here. So you two need to be ready for anything." They looked at me.

"They can't be shot so Charlie won't be doing much good but making noise with his gun. It's only going to be the two of you." I told them. They nodded. They were starting to realize how big there job was. I ran up to Emily. She was sleeping so peaceful. I rubbed her arm waking her.

"It is time."


	56. Chapter 54

**Hey look I'm back! :D yay! Lol soo chapter 54 this is still a long chapter. I actually just finished it not to long ago. Sooo yeah... tell me what you think with a review! **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

She looked up at me. She couldn't do anything but worry, I felt it a lot of it. I looked at her and rubbed her back.

"I need you to listen to me. Nothing will happen to you or Ryan as long as we all stick to the plan." I told her. She nodded. Bella protects my mind no matter. No one will be able to read my mind but Emily's would be harder to protect.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"We are going to go into the field and we will go get Ryan. I have a feeling that all he wants to do is talk probably convince my wife and I to join him in taking the Volturi down. Look whatever they want no matter what I need you to stay behind me. I mean I know how you feel right now. But you need to keep calm and let me do the talking." I told her.

"I can't stay calm. My son is out there with those… leeches. I just can't sit there and do nothing." She told me. I growled. I didn't like that she wasn't listening to me.

"Look I don't know what to tell you but that right there will get me you and your son killed. You need to stay in line and if I start walking forward you stay with me. I don't need another war. I would rather not be in that position right now… but you know I seem to get sucked into it." I told her.

"Okay, I can do this. What if I get nervous? Or I do something stupid?" she asked me.

"I will grab you and throw you on your ass. Look if you get nervous then grab my hand and I will send you some calm waves. But we better get going. Do you want something to eat before we leave?" I asked her. She nodded getting up. We walked down stairs Charlie and Billy were sitting watching TV. Billy rolled over when he realized we were downstairs.

"You listen to him Emily. He knows what he's doing." Billy told her. She nodded and went into the kitchen to make a small meal.

"Is everyone in position?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I suppose so since I haven't heard any howls. I haven't heard from Bella so I'm sure her and Sam have everything out there." I told him.

"Make sure you do everything in your power to bring my wolves' home safe." He told me. I nodded. We weren't going to lie to each other. He wanted him family safe like I wanted mine to be but we are still his enemy, he's hated us for so long it's natural for him but I wouldn't blame him.

"Bring them all home safely." Charlie told me. I nodded.

"I will do my best. Bella and I will do everything in our power to make sure everyone comes home safe and sound." I told them. As we finished our conversation Emily came in with a piece of bread and an egg. I looked at it and looked back at her.

"What? You don't like eggs?" she asked. "He's not human he doesn't like the smell." Charlie told her jokingly.

"Actually you smell like Sam still I was hoping that if you slept in our bed it would take your smell away." I told her. She glared at me.

"Now I think it's time to get going." I added squatting down in front of her so she could hop on my back.

"Put your head down if you feel uncomfortable. Hold on tight." I told her. I ran out grabbing a Jacket and a backpack that Bella and Sam put together for tonight. I could feel her looking up in curiosity. I smirked, the Alpha wife riding around on the back of their enemy. When we got right outside the clearing I let her get down.

"Wow, that was…." Emily started but didn't finish. I felt her shame fill her.

"Emily, you liked it. You can say that. Sam and I came to an agreement. It's not like your fucking me. I mean it's just a little run. Have you ever ran with him like that?" I asked walking to where we were meeting Ron.

"Well no, not since the accident. I mean I've never seen his wolf before. Sometimes it upsets me because the other imprints will talk about their actual wolves but I don't know much just that he's Black." She told me. I looked up at the sky. I could feel Bella's presence in my mind. She was listening probably telling Sam about the conversation.

"_You got it cowboy" she told me_. I smirked.

"Do you remember much about that day?" I asked her.

"No not really, he hasn't done much… can I ask you something and I want this to stay between me and you?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"Emily, I don't want to lie to you but I don't keep things from Bella. She's my other half." I told her honestly.

"That's fine Bella can know. I trust her." She told me.

"Okay then, what's your question?" I asked her.

"You are like Sam, more dominant, the alpha of your pack. I know you and Bella fight for control a lot. Do you guys bring that out… you know in the bedroom?" she asked.

"Yes and No. Bella and I both know that with my full strength or her newborn strength, we could easily hurt each other, we have before actually." I told her.

"But that didn't stop you too?" she asked.

"I think I know what you're getting at Emily you are human, what happened to you was horrible and I can only imagine what Sam felt when he realized what he'd done to you. You can't blame him for being too careful." I told her. I grabbed her arm before she walked any farther.

"Look at that. You did it." I joked. She glared at me.

"_Jasper he's here. But you will never guess who he has with him."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**okay who do you think is with Ron? What do you think of Jasper and Emily's conversation? Let me know what you think in a review! :D **

**Keep smiling peoples!**

**JaziD **


	57. Chapter 55

**SOOOOOO I know it has been a long time since you heard from me and I am sorry! Things have been really hard for me lately. I am trying to finish this story. I will never abandon my stories. Sooo This chapter is kinda long so yeah.. REVIEW and tell me your thoughts and feelings**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55 <strong>

**Major's POV**

I growled they were all here. I don't understand they were all killed when we battled them. Maria, Blake, Ron, Alice and Victoria were all lined up a couple yards in front of us.

"_Bella, how is this even possible?" _ I asked her.

"_I don't know they were lit to ashes last time we battled" She growled. _

"Major, it's good to see you." Ron smirked.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked growling. I couldn't tell if the boy was there or not.

"He's right here." Alice answered turning her back against us to pick him up. He didn't look too good. I looked back at Emily, she was in tears.

"Let her hold her son Ron." I told him.

"We haven't even discussed what we want yet and you're already making demands." Blake Growled.

"It would be easier for me to focus without feeling heartbroken and guilt." I told them.

"Fine. Alice give him the boy." Maria told her. I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her closer to them.

"MOMMY!" Ryan screamed reaching for her. I gripped my chest. The connection with the other wolves and Emily hurt a lot. I began to walk faster. I met Alice Half way. I grabbed Ryan from Alice and handed him to Emily. She gripped Ryan as though her life depended on it.

"_Why are they doing this?" _I heard Bella ask.

"So now for the real business. We want the Castle. The three of us will Rule. We will give the human world something to fear." Blake stated. Victoria growled.

"Who said there would only be three kings?" she questioned. I smirked at them.

"_It doesn't look like they are very coordinated." Bella chuckled. _

"_Don't get too excited Maria is very coordinated she knows what she is doing and so is Blake, he has the most patience." _I told her.

"So I am going to call a wolf to come get these two while we discuss this." I told them. Alice and Victoria growled.

"NO! They are two stay here." Alice yelled. I growled making everyone jump.

"Let's not play this game. They are humans and one of them is imprinted to a wolf. What in the hell do they have to do with this?" I growled.

"He's Right. They have nothing to do with this. Let a wolf come and take them to her mate." Blake told me. I nodded and picked up my phone and called Bella.

"Hey love." She answered.

"Can you send Quil over to grab Emily and Ryan?" I asked her.

"Why of course I can." She said.

"Thank you Darlin." I told her and hung up.

"Is the Major getting soft?" Maria smirked. I growled.

"Why didn't you ask for the mate of the girl?" Blake asked. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Do you want an angry mated wolf to come get his mate and pup?" I asked.

"I mean, I can always call Bella back and tell him to come. It's not me he will be ripping apart. Not that he can anyways." I smirked at them. I began to feel fear and anger and mischief as Quil came slowly up behind me.

"Don't even think about it pup." I told him smirking. He began to whine.

"I could feel you coming a mile away. Why don't you ask Paul how sneaking up on me worked for him." I told him. He rolled his eyes. He then sniffed Emily. He then laid down on his belly. I grabbed Ryan from Emily so she could get on his back. When she was fine I handed her Ryan not turning my back towards the group. When he had them secured on his back, he let out a fierce howl. Making all the vampires in the area nervous and ran off to the house. I looked back at them, they had all taken a step back.

"Are y'all scared of little ol' Quil?" I asked.

"He's not anywhere near little." Alice said still looking in the direction he took off in.

"So do we have a deal Major?" Maria asked. I shook my head.

"So what's the plan? You're going to walk in and demand that Aro and his brothers step down?" I asked.

"Once you and Bella give us permission, We will go to Volterra and tell Aro our deal. Then we won't have to hide any longer from the humans." Blake told me. I stared at him trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

"That's your plan? That's pathetic! Who came up with that one?" I chuckled.

"I did!" Alice Growled.

"Are you sure that would work? Think about this for a second Maria. I know you have been keeping tabs on me. What makes you think that I won't just let you have a day to humor me then burn you and all of your little children to hell? You all know I can so why try and get me to agree to this? You do realize my mate thinks of Aro as her father. She wouldn't be too happy if I agreed to this so I say no you don't have permission." I told them.

"Fine! Then you and your mate will die with them!" Alice growled. I stared at her. I couldn't tell if it was her inner demon talking or not but she didn't have much confidence in what she was saying.

"How do you know Alice?" I asked.

"She had A vision!" Maria told me. I laughed.

"You really believe this crazy bitch don't y'all? She didn't have a vision, she is blind as a bat right now. She can't see half breeds which takes out hmm half of your army and she also can't see shape-shifters. Well shit there goes your other half. If you fight Bella then all your powers and sight wouldn't work against us because she is a shield. So I am leaving once you idiots are able to really put up against me and my family let me know." I growled at them. In my vampire life I have made only a few mistakes and I have learned from them and in this decade this is only the 2nd one I have made. When I realized that. It was too late.

**Commander's POV**

Sam and I had heard and watched everything from the mountain we were stationed at. The Major had gotten Emily and Ryan out of there in good time. This made a lot of Sam's weight lift off his shoulders only to have it come on to mine when Maria Attacked Jasper from the back pulling off his head. I felt the pain.

"Tell Paul to move but everyone else needs to stay put!" I told Sam.

"_Everyone in Paul's group follow Paul everyone else stay back!" _ I growled again. I watched from Sam's mind as Paul came to their view growling at them. They started to back away to run the other way.

"_Jacob's group Come to their view!_ " I told them. I then looked at Sam.

"I think it's time for a little gathering don't you think?" I asked as we raced down there before they can do anything stupid with Jasper's head. I growled. How did they get his head in the first god damn place? Oh that's right he got cocky.

"Alice, Alice, Alice Haven't you learned not to fucking piss me off?"

"_Everyone can come forward so they can see you!" I told them._ Once everyone came to view they started to look uneasy about this choice.

"I want my Mate's head back." I told Maria.

"Not gonna happen Bitch!" She growled at me. I looked at her.

"Fine I will just take it. I told her bending over picking up some dirt. Sam moved close to me as the ground started to shake. Roots from the trees grabbed Maria's arms and legs I ran up and picked up Jaspers head and ran toward his body trying to put it back on him so he didn't miss this fight.

"I've got him, GO!" someone told me from behind. I looked to see Peter reaching for his head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Helping, Aro is fine, him and his brothers along with their mates are safe and hidden." He told me. I looked around and didn't see Charlotte. She must have been with them.

"You and Jasper are going to need me more then she is." I knew it was hard for him to walk away from her but I had to trust that he was right. I wouldn't want him to risk his Mate to help mine. The wolves were growling. They didn't like being held back from killing the ones who stole their young.

"You five are going to die tonight. Along with your army but the five of you are going to be killed worse than your army. I am going to make sure before you die you feel the pain you gave the people you hurt." I told them. I put my hand on Sam's head.

"You see, this is the Father of the pup you kidnapped and the Mate of the woman you put in Danger." I stepped forward.

"This is your Chance to walk away now. I am feeling very nice right now so everyone but the five of you have a choice not to fight against the people who will kill you." I looked around. No one walked away no one moved an inch.

"Fine have it your way."

"_Jake's group take out the people watching from above. Seth go find your mate." _ I said but when Seth didn't move I looked down at Sam. He then growled and stood tall. I felt nervous he wasn't happy. His wolf was out and I didn't know which side he was on. He then let out a howl that I've never heard before. I am sure everyone in Washington would hear it. Quil was at my side watching him. He leaned his head on my hand.

"_Don't worry Bella. I've got your back. None of us will let him hurt you." _He told me. I nodded I looked back at my mate he was stalking towards Maria.

"_Maria is Jaspers."_ I told everyone.

"So which one of you took the Child?" I asked for Sam. He began to growl.

"Blake told one of his children with no scent to do it! Please Stop!" Victoria screeched. I stared at her as she was on the ground pulling out her own hair trying to get whatever it was to stop hurting her. I looked at Major and Jane.

"Enough." I told them. I looked at Blake.

"You better run!" I growled. Sam took that as his queue to attack. Before Blake got too far from Sam I grabbed his ankle with a tree limb throwing him against the ground. Sam grabbed him by his head and started shaking him like a chew toy. Ron growled.

"What are you waiting for an invitation? Attack them you pieces of shit!" He ran towards me and I smirked at him and grabbed him by his throat.

"Hey Paul! Catch!" I said and I threw him to Paul. When Paul caught him, Ron tried to take down Paul. I laughed out loud and ran over. Paul and I then ripped his body in half. Then we both ripped up the half we had. Peter ran by throwing a lighter at me. He was chasing a young boy around 16 or 17. I rolled my eyes and made the tree grab his ankles. Peter looked back and nodded.

**Peter's POV**

This boy was the reason why everyone was coming to life. I had a feeling that I need to be here to make sure he was taken care of. Once we die we shouldn't be allowed to come back because it was the circle of life so to speak.

"Please don't kill me! Please this isn't what I wanted! I could help you!" He begged. Bella growled.

"You had your chance to run and be free of this. But you chose to stay. My knower was telling me to burn him alive. It wasn't the greatest wish for anyone but I listened. I put the lighter up to his hand and had it catch. He began to scream.

"He is the reason for them to be alive. If I were to rip him apart his body I suspect were to go back together at a quicker speed." I told her. She didn't say anything she just nodded. We looked around everyone was fighting. I grabbed Bella's hand.

"Breathe! It will be over soon." I told her. I knew she was listening to everyone's thoughts and it was taking its toll on her. I knew that while Jasper was taking care of Maria, I needed to make sure that Bella stayed safe.

"Commander you need to take a break go in a tree and let us handle it for a little bit!" I told her. She looked at me.

"Not going to happen." She told me running off to where Alice injured a wolf. Bella did a flip and grabbed someone's head in midair and tossed it into a Flame someone had started. I looked around to see Jasper having a head lock on Maria while Ron tried to sneak up on him. I ran over and grabbed Ron and ripped off his head before he even knew I was there. I chucked his head in the nearby Flame. When his head hit the Flame I threw his body in it after it. I then ran to help Sam with his revenge. I tackled Blake and held him down making sure to watch Sam's moves so he didn't catch me by mistake. He bit his head and ripped it off his body throwing it into the flame then started shredding his body parts and throwing them into flames. I let go of his torso and tossed it. When his final Part hit we all heard a screech.

"NO! YOU KILLED HIM!" Alice screamed and Ran towards me. Sam growled.

"No let her come. My knower is going nuts right now!" I shouted. Even though she had heard what I said she still ran towards me hoping to kill me. She tackled me to the ground and started ripping my head off. I prayed to whatever god is fucking up there to hope my knower wasn't broken and it wasn't my time to go. I was about to start fighting harder but Alice was ripped off of me by a white wolf. I gasped and rolled over. I looked around for Bella and couldn't see her. I began to think the white wolf was her but it felt off. Vampire shape-shifter… really? I finally found her when she dropped from the sky and couldn't get up. Victoria wasn't far behind her punching and pulling at her arms. I saw Jasper get distracted.

"Focus Jazz! I got this!" I told him. I ran over to her and let out a warning growl. She chuckled and hissed at me. I looked behind me to see Sam behind her with a child closing in on him.

"SAM WATCH YOUR BACK!" I told him grabbing a burning log from another fire and chucked it at the kid behind him. He turned and caught the boy as he jumped towards him. I then tackled Victoria ripping off her head and throwing it in the Flame.

"Sam can you grab this?" I asked pointing to his body. He nodded and I picked up Bella's Body and ran back to the house. I threw the door open and smell blood. I laid Bella on the table and ran to see the damage. I see Brady or Collin putting pressure on a wound.

"Billy and Emily went to get something from sues house to help the bleeding." He cried. I looked around.

"Where is Ryan?" I asked looking around. "He is upstairs Collin is watching him and watching the house." He told me so I guess this is Brady.

"Move, let me take a look." I told him.

"Anna Phased and she got pissed when Charlie shot her! She swiped him! I tried to stop her I did! I can't believe I let this happen!" Brady cried.

"Head up Soldier! It could be a lot worse! Luckily I got her when I did!" I told him.

"Sam it going to kill us and once Bella wakes up she's gonna do worse than Sam!" Collin cried. They were both standing next to each other.

"Collin you sit on the stairs! I don't like how I don't know who it who!" I growled. I began to assess the womb. It didn't look good. If I could stop him from bleeding for a bit then I can see if he will be able to make it or not.

"Okay Bella keeps a huge first aid kit under her bed! I need one of you two to grab it. Then I need the other one of you to report what happened to Sam!" I told them. They both nodded then went separate ways.

**Major's POV**

I snapped Maria's head off and threw it into a fire along with her body. I turn around to see a wolf running towards Sam and the two of them take off in the woods. I take off after them and see they are both in human form.

"What happened?" I asked fearing something happened to Bella.

"Anna attacked Charlie!" Brady told me.

"How!?" Sam and I growl.

"I was out patrolling with Collin the way you told us too. Emily was upstairs putting Ryan to bed trying to calm him down and she phased into this white wolf breaking the handcuffs you put her in. Charlie pointed a gun at her telling her to phase back and sit back down. When she didn't Charlie pointed the gun at her chest and pulled the safety back and shot her. That's when Anna swung her paw at Charlie. Peter said that he can't tell how bad it was until he tries to stop some of the bleeding. This is all my fault I should have went in there when I heard something was wrong in there." He cried. I looked at him.

"It isn't your fault Brady. No one knew she had that ability. Charlie is a strong man. I am sure If you would have come in he would have told you that everything is fine and go back out." I told him.

"Where is Bella?" I asked Sam mostly.

"She's laying on the kitchen table at your house. She is sleeping or something." Brady told me. I looked at him and began to feel worried. What was wrong with my mate?

"Sam, Can you handle this out here until I get back?" I asked.

"Yeah right now we are just finishing up. This war is over." He told me. I nodded.

"Thank you!" I told him.

"Thank you for keeping her Safe!" Sam responded. I nodded and ran off to the house. I heard footprints following me and looked back and it was just Brady. I ran into the house to see Bella on the countertop.

"What happened?" I growled.

"She just fainted from all the energy she was using. I told her she should take a brake but she wouldn't listen. I don't know what to make of her father major!" He told me. I could tell he was getting frustrated from the bleeding. I was proud of peter this was a lot of blood surrounding him and he didn't attack.

"Back up let me see." I told him. I looked at the wounds they didn't look like something a doctor could fix up. He wasn't going to make it.

"Wake Bella up!" I told Peter. I put as much Alertness in Charlie as I thought he could take. His eyes opened then looked at me in fear as I was covered in his blood. I then put alertness in Bella since she wasn't waking from Peter.

"Charlie I am sorry to say this but you're not going to make it. I don't know what to do. I can't get the bleeding to stop." I told him honestly.

"You have to do something for him Jasper!" Bella cried.

"Baby girl stop. I have lived my life. I died trying to protect the people I cared about the most." He told her.

"Jasper Change him!" Bella told me. I looked at her.

"I can't Bella he is too weak I don't think his heart will make it. Plus that is his choice. But I am sure he won't want to watch sue get older without him." I told her.

"Bella! I am fine with what choice I have. I don't want to be changed. It is time for me to go!" He told her. She began to cry as he began to fade back out into unconsciousness.

"Oh no you don't old man!" Billy shouted coming in with another man and Emily.

"This is Old Quil, he has some remedies that might work like they worked on my scar." Emily told us. I nodded.

"Jasper I am going to need some venom do you mind." He asked. Just before I spit the four of us heard a howl.

"Bella, you Brady, Collin and Peter should go see what's going on!" I told her. She nodded.

"Bella!" I called before she went out the door. She turned around.

"I love you but next time Peter says take a break!"

"Take a break got it!" She smirked running off before I could say anything else.

"I forget how different she is." Billy said.

"Different how? She is still a leech!" Quil sneered. I growled. Emily put a hand on my shoulder.

"Old Quil, I don't think you two have met formally this is the God of war himself, Major Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

><p><strong>How was the Chapter? Was is well written? There might be a few mistakes... I am exhausted and it's 1 am where I am sooo yeah I have been trying hard to get this out.<strong>

**REVIEW! and let me know how you feel about this please! I really need to know. **


	58. Chapter 56

**SOOOO Here is Chapter 56 hope you all like it! **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

When Emily introduced me as the god of war Old Quil's fear dramatically spiked. He went from nervous around me, to terrified of me.

"There is no reason to fear me." I whispered. I wasn't proud of my past but it is who I am and I wouldn't change it. I began to focus on trying to get the venom. It began to pool in my mouth. I grabbed the cup and spit more venom in their mixture.

"How did you get the venom the first time?" I asked. "Carlisle." Old Quil told me. I nodded.

"Shouldn't you be out there with your mate?" Old Quil asked me.

"Bella will call if she needs me. Plus I need to finish sewing his woods. Venom can only do so much you know." I told him.

"Your a lot different then what I imagined. I surely didn't imagine one of the Cullen boys to be the god of war." He told me. I nodded.

"I.. I'm back to the name I was born with. Which is Whitlock. As for being not what you imagined. I still can be that man. I mean he's buried in a cage deep inside me. I can imagine what you heard about me but a lot of things about me aren't true." I told him honestly. I could feel his curiosity spike. The silence has become uncomfortable so I was welcoming to the distraction.

"What's going on Peter?" I asked him.

"Are you alright you don't look too good Major." He asked me.

"I am fine. What is going on out there?" I asked him. He knew I was lying but didn't question. Being around Old Quil and his questions and knowing that he probably knows everything that was ever said about me made me nervous. I didn't like feeling like this. It wasn't often I felt like this so it was hardly ever.

"Sam and the others are cleaning up because everyone is gone. For good this time. Seth found Cindy. She's frightened, Bella is on her way there. She knows you are busy so if you don't come right away she will be okay and will let Cindy know." He told me staying at the door.

"Major if you need to go hunt. I can handle this." He told me. I keeping sewing.

"Your dismissed Captain." Was all I said.

"That's Peter?" Old Quil asked me. Peter then ran up to him making him jump. "Yes I am. Nice to meet you!" Peter said extending his head. Old Quil didn't take it instead he began to feel bad for Peter.

"I was told the two of you are best friends." Old Quil started. I saw where he was going with this and I didn't like it.

"Yes we are, we are brothers. He is my Sire." Peter told him. "How can you call him a brother when he raped your mate?" He asked disgusted. I growled. Emily grabbed my hand.

"I need a break. If Bella comes back please tell her I will be back in a bit." I told her not meeting her eyes. With that said I took off.

**Peter's POV**

I glared at the old guy.

"That is in the Past." I told him after Jasper ran off.

"What is going on with him ever since he got back here he got quiet." Emily asked me. I looked down. I didn't know if I should tell them especially if Old Quil was in the room.

"Emily you know Jasper's Story not the complete version but enough of it. Jasper killed his Sire tonight. So I am sure you can imagine how he feels about that. As for raping Peter's Mate. We don't talk about that ever and this is the last time it will be mentioned. If you have any questions about my Mate I will answer what I feel is okay to answer. Any assumptions you have I suggest you keep them to yourself." Bella growled. She had Cindy in her arms.

"Bella he just-"

"Yeah I know I saw. He will be fine for now. He just needs space to clear his head." She told me. I nodded and started to finish what Jasper started.

"Do you mind if I sit near and watch?" Emily asked. I shook my head. Once I was done I needed to cut the stitching that I was using. I hesitated Charlie was covered in Blood. I looked up at Bella.

"I can't do it." I told her honestly.

"I've got it, you go find my mate and talk to him. She told me. I nodded and took off following his scent to a nearby cliff where it over looked the ocean. I looked at him trying to figure out what to say and to see if he knew I was there. He hadn't noticed yet.

"You know I don't blame you at all right?" I asked him slowly walking up to him. He didn't respond if I didn't know better I would think he didn't hear me.

"You did what you had to in order to survive. We both did. I didn't know who Char was when you… you know. I don't think she still blames you for it. She doesn't flinch like she used to and she gives you hugs and a kiss on the cheek when you need it. She has forgiven you long ago." I told him. We sat in silence for a couple minutes when he finally made a move.

"Why? How?" He asked.

"Because you saved her life. She used to think you were a monster but once you let us run away together taking whatever punishment that bitch gave you because of it. We are a family Jazz! You brought us together. No matter what happens we will be there for you! I can't stand to see you upset like this. It's not normal so stop this moping! Where is my angry Major?" I asked him.

"I'm not upset but I am not happy either. She is finally gone. They are until the next threat comes." Jasper told me.

"Seth and Cindy's Wedding will defiantly be hard for you but we will make a game plan like we always do." I joked hitting him on the shoulder. I finally got a chuckle out of him.

"Look I can't say I know how you feel right now because I don't. You are my Sire and my Brother. So I don't know what is like to lose your Sire but I am sure it will get better. She was your first love and you are the one who finally put her rest." I told him confusing him.

"I didn't lose her! I killed her. Christ Pete, I'm not upset about it but I am not happy about it either." He told me.

"Can I ask you something and I won't bring it up again, I am just curious about it." I told him.

"I did it to all the woman that were in camp with us. I went through a time where I had no compassion, I didn't give a shit as long as Maria was happy I was too. When Char ran away Maria told me to give her a couple hours to make her think she had got away. When hours passed I ran to her and took her back like usual. The barn we used for punishment and you know how it went from there." He told me. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I knew him well enough that his past killed him on the inside weather he would admit it or not. I stared at him.

"She doesn't blame you anymore, you know that right? She blames the person who created the monster inside of you." I told him. I looked back toward the house.

"We should get back now." I told him. He looked at me.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing, I guess I am paranoid. It's going to be hard getting used to not looking over our shoulder." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Your right though, we should get back." He told me.

"Race you!" I told him and ran off. I was running towards the house at my fastest. I couldn't sense him so I guess I was winning. I ran into the house and went to grab Bella but he was standing there smirking at me.

"How?" I asked growling making the wolves nervous.

"Baby I am a god!" He told me in his southern twang. I glared at him.

"You're not that much of a god." I mumbled.

"OUT!" Bella growled throwing Jasper and I out the house.

**Bella's POV  
><strong>

I watch as the two of them rolled around fighting and laughing. It was nice to be so carefree. I looked around at the new family I had gotten it was hard to know that this is what I was going to leave behind not knowing when I was coming back.

"Bella, when are we leaving?" Seth asked.

"After everything here is cleaned up." I looked at Charlie his wounds were cleaning up nicely.

"How did you know?" I asked Billy kneeling next to Charlie.

"When Emily got hurt, we came across some venom and read an old remedy about how venom mixed with some ingredients will heal most injury's without changing them. I looked at my dad. He was covered in blood surrounding him. He didn't look like he would make it, he was so pale and his breathing was very shallow.

"I am going to get back to the field and help Sam and the pack clean up. Do you mind watching Cindy?" I asked Emily.

"Go on Bella I will let you know if he wakes up." She told me. I nodded and walked out to Jasper with Peter in a headlock. I cleared my throat and Jasper dropped Peter instantly and ran to me.

"Shall we get back to the fields or are you two not done?" I asked smirking. Peter nodded and with that the three of us ran to the fields. When we got there we saw Sam, Paul, Jared and Seth snapping at a white wolf. I growled and ran over to them and tackled her. She then bit me on the arm trying to rip my arm off.

"You're done! No more chances! I'm killing you once and for all. I grabbed her paw and pulled it back as far as I could. Anna yelped in pain then Changed back. I growled and started circling her.

"Bella Enough!" Sam growled at me stepping in front of me.

"You're going to defend her? When she almost had your imprint and son killed?" I growled in disbelief.

"She is still our family, whether we like her or not we can't just kill her." I growled.

"He is right. If you guys kill her it won't just hurt her, it will hurt others too. You and the Pack are connected to her. If you kill her it will hurt Sam and the rest of the pack. That includes Seth and Cindy is his Imprint. You will be hurting Cindy and once you do that it will hurt you and me." Jasper told me. I sighed. Her body ended up healing her and she got up. I growled at her.

"She's my Daughter. What would she say if she finds out you tried to kill me?" Anna Asked. I growled.

"I would say that you deserved it!" I turned to see Cindy standing behind Peter.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I followed you." Was all she said before walking over to Anna.

"You aren't my mother! You aren't even close. You tried to hurt the only family I have ever known and for that you deserve to die." She said as she climbed on top of Seth and laid on him. Just then Charlotte along with Aro, Caius and Marcus ran up to us.

"You are banished for the Quileute Reservation and Forks! If you step foot here again you will be punished severely!" Sam growled.

"Don't come near my Family!" Jasper growled. She just stood there shaking, she was crying.

"Don't start the tears no one is going to fall for it! You brought this on yourself." I growled.

"Now GET OUT!" I growled at her. When she ran off I looked around it was all over. The current threats are done. I couldn't help my smile.

"It's finally over." I whispered. I looked around at the family I had and the friends that I have gained. They were all still here. All the enemy's we had made in our past were goneand Charlie was going to live. I smiled and kissed Jasper. Maybe now things would be a lot easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyy soooo how was this chapter? ummmm, I am writing the last Chapter to this story as we speak ummm There will not be anymore chapters with this plot unless in the future I think of something amazing but right now I am going to take a break from righting stories and focus on my life and school. I wanna thank you guys for sticking with me even though it took me forever to write again but in the future there will be more stories from me sooo be on the look out :)<strong>

**-JaziD! **


End file.
